Mi bella pirata
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: Isabella Smith es una joven de apenas 16 años un tanto torpe y miedosa que desde pequeña ha sufrido la muerte de su mejor amigo de la infancia. Un día decide ganar dinero por su cuenta trabajando como guardia de seguridad nocturno en su pizzería favorita, sin imaginarse que acabará teniendo un fuerte vínculo con cierto zorrito pirata.
1. Prólogo

**Nota: Bueno, antes que nada, quiero que sepan que este es mi primer fic ****. Al principio tenía un par de ideas en mi cabeza para hacer un fic basado en mi pareja preferida de Resident Evil (León y Claire), pero luego hace poco descubrí este fantástico juego de terror protagonizada por tan maravillosos animatrónicos tiernos y acariciables (?) y bueno, empecé a escribir esta historia en un cuadernito que uso de borrador :3 . Si hay algo mal redactado o quieren darme algún consejo u opinión, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo sin ningún problema :D.**

**Otra cosa más: No tengo computadora, lol xD. La que tenía se descompuso ****. Por ahora estoy usando la netbook de mi hermana. El único problema es que la tiene que dejar en la escuela y sólo se la dan los fines de semana, así que si le dan una oportunidad a esta historia capaz que la suba cuando pueda (no se cada cuánto será eso), pero voy a tratar de que no pase mucho tiempo para subir cada capítulo. Sepan comprender ****. Y por último, y no menos importante, perdonen si la lectura se les hace larga xDDD. **

**Disclaimer: **Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mí sino a Scott Cawthon.

Guarda que empieza (?

Prólogo:

En una pizzería llamada "Freddy Fazbear" se celebraba un cumpleaños infantil. Habían muchos niños jugando y corriendo por todo el lugar, a excepción de cinco que estaban entretenidos jugando a las escondidas.

- ¡Te encontré Bella! Eres la primera, así que te toca contar en la próxima ronda – dijo un niño de 8 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, ojos marrones claros y grandes, piel blanca un tanto rosada. Vestía una remera a rayas roja y blanca, un jardinero de jean azul y zapatillas Converse que hacían juego con su remera.

- Eeei, ¡eso no es justo! – dijo una niña de apenas 6 años un tanto molesta saliendo de su escondite. Tenía cabello castaño claro con rizos y ondas atados en dos coletas, una vincha rosada con un moño del mismo color adornaban su peinado, ojos color miel con tonalidades en gris, piel muy blanca con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Traía puesto un vestido rosa con mangas cortas en color blanco y zapatillas blancas con abrojos en forma de flor que hacían juego con su vestimenta.

- Bueno, no es mi culpa que seas mala en este juego – dijo su amigo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo molestia.

- Ok, está bien. La próxima ronda cuento yo, pero te advierto que es la última vez porque este juego ya me está aburriendo – dijo Isabella haciendo puchero.

- Jajaja está bien, pero por ahora necesito que me ayudes a buscar a los demás.

- Creo que eso ya no es necesario Marty – dijo un niño de 9 años, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos celestes, piel trigueña. Llevaba una remera negra con un logo de Batman, pantalones del mismo color y unas Converse negras y blancas.

- ¡Ash, Samy! ¿Otra vez? ¡Es la quinta vez que haces lo mismo!

- ¿Qué hay de malo? ¡Chicos, ya pueden salir! ¡El cumpleañero ya no quiere jugar!

- Uy, era hora – exclamó Billy de 7 y medio quién era moreno de pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuros, llevaba camisa morada, shorts de jean azules y zapatillas blancas con dibujos en rojo.

- Oigan tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos por pizza? – dijo la pequeña Chelsea de 5 y medio, rubia de piel pálida, ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo suelto y lacio que le llegaba pasando un poco de los hombros con una vincha color naranja en su cabeza, vestido amarillo sin mangas y zapatillas blancas con medias del mismo color que su vincha. Ella e Isabella eran las más pequeñas del grupo.

- Yo creo que ya es hora de comer. Le preguntaré a mi mamá – dijo Marty y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

- Mami, mami, mis amigos tienen hambre. ¿A qué hora sirven las pizzas?

- En unos minutos hijo, y diles que ya vengan que va a empezar el show de Freddy.

- Si mamá – y regresó corriendo a donde estaban sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, oculto en el cuarto donde decía "Sólo empleados", se encontraba un sujeto colocándose un traje dorado.

- Espero que esto funcione…

Volviendo a la fiesta…

- Oigan chicos, ¡ya va a empezar el show de Freddy!

- ¡Vamos! – dijeron los otros niños.

- ¡El último es un huevo podrido! – dijo Samy y salió corriendo junto con Chelsea y Billy.

- Genial, de seguro ahora voy a ser la huevo podrido por llegar última – dijo Isabella con frustración.

- Eso no pasará. Ven Bella – y le extendió su mano la cual su amiga aceptó sin dudar, y la llevó corriendo rápidamente hacia Show Stage. Obvio que la pequeña tuvo que tomar el ritmo de su amigo, ya que él corría mucho más rápido que ella.

- ¡Llegamos! ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no serías un huevo podrido – le dijo su amigo alegremente.

- ¡Ay no! – dijo el azabache llegando último. Aún no podía creer como había hecho el dúo dinámico (así le decían ellos a Marty e Isa) para llegar antes que él.

- Ay si, ¡Billy es un huevo podrido! ¡Billy es un huevo podrido! – cantaba la pequeña rubia entre pequeños saltos y risitas; en eso una chica joven se les acercó. Era una de los coordinadores de la fiesta (N/a: Si, en esta fiesta había).

- ¡Vengan niños, vayan sentándose que ya va a empezar el show! – y cada uno hizo lo que la coordinadora les dijo.

Apenas terminado de acomodarse el último niño, otro de los coordinadores apareció en el escenario para presentar a los tres animatrónicos, quienes hicieron aparición en el escenario.

- ¡Hola niños! – dijo el oso Freddy.

- ¡HOLA FREDDY!

- ¿Cómo han estado?

- ¡BIEEEEEENN!

- ¡Wow Freddy! Estos niños nos dejaran sordos – exclamó Bonnie haciendo ademán de taparse las orejas mientras se escuchaban risas por todo el lugar.

- Es que nuestros amiguitos tienen buenos pulmones – dijo alegremente Chica.

- Muy bien amiguitos… - continúo el oso, pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien que acababa de subir a escena.

- ¡Aaaaarrrgh!

- Cielos, ¿qué sucede amigo Foxy?

- Estoy buscando a un pequeño marinero que según escuché cumplía años hoy y que vendría a festejarlo aquí. ¿Lo han visto? – preguntó el pirata haciendo un gesto con su mano como si mirara hacia el horizonte.

- Mmm, a lo mejor nuestros amiguitos lo sepan.

- Buena idea marinero Freddy – y dirigiéndose al público el pirata exclamó: - ¡Mis pequeños marineros de agua dulce! ¿No han visto a un marinero que cumpla años hoy?

- ¡SIIII!

- ¿A dónde está?

En eso Marty levantó su mano y gritó: - ¡AQUÍ, AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!

- Entonces ven aquí marinero. ¡Ahora todos denle un aplauso al Capitán Marty! – y todos los que estaban allí le aplaudieron.

Luego de cantar el feliz cumpleaños e hicieran el show que lo incluía al pequeño cumpleañero, todos los niños fueron corriendo a sentarse a comer pizzas. Había de muchas variedades de sabores. Marty estaba (como siempre) junto con Isabella probando enormes bocados de su pizza favorita de aceitunas, mientras que a lo lejos los observaba el misterioso hombre en su disfraz de oso dorado.

- Mmm, ¡qué rica!

- Sip, amo la pizza de aceitunas.

- Yo también. Oye Marty, ¡vayamos a Pirate Cove!

- Buena idea Bella, ¡Vamos! – y se fueron corriendo hacia allí.

- ¡Hola Foxy! – dijeron ambos.

- ¡Aaarrgh marineros! ¿Algún problema?

- Queríamos venir a verte – dijo el pequeño castaño.

- ¿Puedes contarnos una historia de piratas? – preguntó la niña un tanto tímida.

- ¡Claro que si mis pequeños piratas! – respondió el zorro mientras los sentaba a ambos en sus rodillas.

Samy y los demás estaban comiendo sus pizzas cuando un oso parecido a Freddy pero de un tono más claro los llamó.

- ¡Psst, Niños!

- ¡Miren amigos! ¡Es Freddy y nos está llamando! – dijo Chelsea señalando al oso.

- ¿Qué Freddy no era más oscuro? – preguntó Billy un poco dudoso.

- Ay que se yo, vamos a verlo. De seguro tiene regalos para nosotros – respondió el rubio.

- O dulces – exclamó la pequeña rubia.

- ¡Si, dulces! – dijeron los tres y se fueron a seguir al supuesto Freddy.

Mientras tanto…

- ¿Marty? ¿Isabella? ¿Dónde están? – preguntaba la madre del pequeño mientras los buscaba hasta que los encontró muy entretenidos escuchando a Foxy – Con que aquí están mis pequeños. ¿No quieren que les tome una foto con Foxy?

- ¡SI! – gritaron ambos niños y se acomodaron más cerca del pirata para la foto.

Un rato después de la sesión de fotos con Foxy y los demás animatrónicos, el primo de Marty, Kevin, lo buscaba desesperado.

- Marty,¡ Samy y los otros desaparecieron!

- Que extraño. ¿Te fijaste en los juegos?

- Si, pero tampoco están allí.

- Ok, iré contigo a buscarlos

- Marty, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Isabella un tanto preocupada.

- Samy y los demás desaparecieron. Bella, tú quédate aquí y si mi mamá pregunta por mí, dile que ya regreso.

- Ok, está bien – respondió su amiga. Claro que ella no quería que él la dejara sola. Más bien quería acompañarlo porque tenía un presentimiento de que algo horrible iba a suceder.

- Aaamm ¿Martín?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me prometes que volverás?

- Claro, te lo prometo – le respondió para luego depositarle un pequeño besos en la mejilla, haciendo que la pequeña castaña se ruborizara. Luego de esto, su amigo se fue corriendo con su primo en busca de sus amigos. Isabella nunca se imaginó que esa sería la última vez que lo vería.

Horas después de haber terminado la fiesta, su madrina Irene, madre de su mejor amigo, había salido en la búsqueda de los 5 niños, junto con otros padres. Más tarde, habían hallado a Kevin inconsciente en un callejón. Traía múltiples heridas de arma blanca y un disparo en su brazo izquierdo. El niño les había contado que había ido junto con su primo a buscar a los demás, y que luego un hombre vestido de Freddy los había agarrado con la intención de hacerles daño. Días después de lo ocurrido, la policía había detenido a un sospechoso que había estado involucrado en la desaparición de los niños, confesando también que los había asesinado a sangre fría, y que jamás encontrarían los cuerpos. La madre de Marty al enterarse de la mala noticia estalló en llanto y desesperación. No les quedó más remedio que sedarla; mientras tanto, Walter y Elizabeth, los padres de Isabella, tuvieron que buscar las palabras correctas para decirles a su hija que su mejor amigo había muerto. Claro que la pequeña a pesar de la edad que tenía era muy inteligente, y comprendió tristemente lo que sus padres le habían ido a decir.

Desde ese día, la pequeña Isabella soñaba todas las noches con su amigo pidiéndole ayuda, y con un hombre vestido de oso que se lo llevaba a la fuerza.

- ¡No, no te lo lleves! ¡Por favor, suelta a mi amigo! ¡Deja a Martín en paz! ¡NO! ¡MARTÍN! - en eso la niña despierta sudando frío y llorando desconsoladamente abrazada a sus piernas.

- Isa, princesa, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunta su madre entrando con su padre en la habitación.

- Es mi culpa mamá, es culpa mía de que él esté muerto - respondió la niña entre sollozos.

- Claro que no. No es tu culpa hija - le respondió su madre mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado.

- Sí no fuera porque le hice caso... Si tan sólo hubiera evitado que se marchara... - la niña enterró su cara en sus pequeñas manos mientras su madre trataba de consolarla.

- Ay princesa, ven aquí - le dijo su padre - Sabes que odio verte así - le dijo mientras le acariciaba su pequeña cabeza - ¿Quieres que mamá y yo pasemos la noche aquí contigo?

La niña sólo pudo asentir, así que ambos se recostaron a cada lado de su pequeña y la estrecharon entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, y aprovechando que Isabella había ido a la escuela muy temprano, Walter conversaba con su esposa.

- No lo sé querido. Además, ¿qué dirá nuestra pequeña cuando se lo digamos?

- Será algo nuevo para los tres, Lizzie. Además ambos sabemos que es lo mejor para ella. Alejarnos de aquí por un tiempo.

- Sí, pero eso también incluye alejar a la niña de su lugar favorito.

- ¿Te refieres a la pizzería de Freddy? - su esposa de brazos cruzados sólo asintió como respuesta.

- Supongo que no pensé en eso, pero ya veremos que hacer. Ahora lo único que hay que hacer es hablar con ella y ver sí está de acuerdo.

Ese misma noche, los padres de Isabella hablaron con ella sobre la mudanza, claro que a la niña no le gustaba para nada la idea, pero en cuanto su madre le había dicho que sería lo mejor para ella termino accediendo, aunque un poco de mala gana.

- Ei marinera, ¿por qué la cara larga?

- Me voy Foxy, me mudo muy lejos de aquí.

- ¿Y es por eso que estás triste?

- Sí, porque no voy a volver a verlos a ustedes - dijo la pequeña castaña rompiendo en llanto.

- No llores pequeña - dijo Freddy acariciando su cabellera - Eem mira, Chica te va a preparar una rica pizza para que te sientas mejor, ¿sí?

- Si - respondió la niña secando sus lágrimas.

Más tarde...

- Gracias, estuvo muy rica - dijo satisfecha - los voy a extrañar mucho.

- Nosotros también - dijo Bonnie.

- Vamos, un abrazo de grupo - dijo Chica mientras abrazaban entre todos a Isabella. Luego de ese momento, la niña le pidió al pirata que la llevara a Pirate Cove para que le contara alguna de sus historias por última vez. El zorrito acepto con una sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo con un dejo de nostalgia ya que no volvería a ver ese hermoso par de ojos color miel que lo alegraban cada vez que lo visitaban.

- ¿Me prometes que no me olvidaras marinera?

- Jamás. Eres mi mejor amigo, pirata Foxy - y luego se abrazaron.

Al día siguiente en casa de los Smith, mientras terminaban de empacar las últimas cajas, los padres de Isabella la llamaron para decirle algo muy importante.

- Isa, tenemos algo que decirte y es muy importante - le dijo su mamá.

- ¿Qué cosa mami?

- Estuvimos hablando con papá y llegamos a un acuerdo de que podrías venir aquí de vez en cuando a quedarte con tu madrina Irene.

- ¡Wow! ¿De verdad? - ambos asintieron ante la pregunta de su hija - ¡Gracias! - dijo la niña muy contenta mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Un par de horas después de empacar, los tres subieron al auto rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Claro que la pequeña Isabella extrañaría su hogar y el vecindario, pero por otro lado se encontraba muy contenta porque después de todo seguiría viendo a su madrina y eso además implicaba el poder seguir viendo a Foxy y sus amigos animatrónicos.

**Continuará…**


	2. Capítulo 1, primera parte

**Nota: Antes que nada, ¡buenas noticias! Le dieron la netbook a mi hermana, así que quizás suba capítulo cada fin de semana o cada 15 días, depende como me maneje con mis tiempos y eso; pero si por las dudas llega a pasar algo que no pueda actualizar, les estaré avisando a la brevedad xD. **

**Quiero agradecerles a los que han dejado rewiews, a los que siguen esta historia que he empezado y espero poder seguir porque gracias a este fic he descubierto otro no sé si decirle talento pero bueno; de hecho, tengo una mente muy abierta a la imaginación y espero poder seguir teniéndola así ****.**

**También quiero agradecerles por los consejos, voy a tratar en lo posible de no cometer los pequeños errores que me han planteado, pero como soy media despistada, quizás los ponga sin darme cuenta (ustedes guíenme por las dudas) :3.**

**Ahora sí, llegó el momento de responderles :D**

**pinkierose230502:**** ¡La primera que me ha dejado un rewiew! *Fuegos artificiales* :v. Gracias :3.**

**ElCaballeroGris****: Hola, y gracias por la bienvenida ****.**

**1- Como expliqué al principio, es algo que voy a ir mejorando con el tiempo. Por eso para no poner tantos "dijo" puse también el "exclamó", pero ahora que me has puesto más opciones las voy a ir agregando así no tengo que andar repitiendo tanto las otras dos xD.**

**2- Lo del ";" es algo que me cuesta, no sé porque, es como que no sé dónde ponerlo en el texto (Si, re idiota Jajaja), pero bueno, vamos de a poco xD.**

**3- Mmmmhhh ¡pizza! Rica y apetitosa pizza :P (?**

**Gracias por seguir esta historia ;)**

**Kiara-Violet****: Creo que ese abrazo de oso me dejó sin aire :O (? Na, hablando en serio, gracias por la felicitación y por darme la bienvenida a esta página. Espero poder escribir más historias :3.**

**Así que te gusta Foxy… ¡Que bien, a mí también me encanta! Lo amo, es tan tierno 3, es mi animatrónico favorito; habría que hacer un club de fans en su honor (?) jajajaja. Me alegra que te agrade la idea de mi fic, es más, pienso ir haciéndolo así tipo misterio, pero vamos a ver cómo va a ir quedando je (por cierto, gracias por las papas fritas, estaban deliciosas ñam ñam).**

**Prodigy23****: Gracias por los consejos, ya voy a pasarme a leer ese fic tuyo **

**Y bueno, también quiero agradecer a chick the pirate, Shinoby Nehor, SoFiLeXa, Abishley Abi y a todos aquellos que si bien no han dejado rewiews pero igual se han dado la pequeña molestia de leer el inicio de esta historia :D**

**Bueno bueno, no los molesto más, con ustedes ¡el primer capítulo! (que por cierto muy largo, así que lo dejé en dos partes)**

Capítulo 1: "la primera noche y un reencuentro muy especial" (primera parte)

**Diez años después...**

Isabella se encontraba en clase de inglés esperando a que tocara la campana que indicaría el inicio del receso de invierno. No era que la materia le aburriese; al contrario, era una de sus favoritas. Pero ella ansiaba salir pronto a disfrutar de la nieve y las fiestas con su familia.

En eso, vino a su mente un recuerdo de aquellas navidades pasadas en las que ella y sus padres lo festejaban junto con su madrina y su mejor amigo. Aquellas eran las fiestas más divertidas que había disfrutado, sólo que ahora eran diferentes. Desde aquel fatídico día en que la vida de su querido amigo Martín (Marty como le decían los más allegados) había sido arrebatada en la niñez, su vida era... diferente en todos los sentidos. Habían días en los que ella volvía a ser la misma de antes, como sí nada de ese incidente hubiera ocurrido; pero en otras se sentía como sí le faltara algo en su vida. Dios, lo echaba tanto de menos...

- ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Isabella! - grito su amiga Mary

- Eeh ¡¿qué?! - volviendo a la realidad

- ¿Como que qué? Isa, llevas un buen rato así. ¿Se puede saber en dónde tenías la cabeza todo este tiempo? Ya comenzó el receso invernal y tú todavía estás ahí sentada en tu banco hundida en tus pensamientos - exclamó molesta su amiga

- ¿C-cómo? ¿Ya se fueron todos?

- Hace más de 15 minutos... – respondió su compañera en un tono exasperante

Oh, perdona Mary, es que... bueno, tu sabes... yo...

- Te entiendo ami... Lo extrañas, ¿no es así?

La castaña sólo asintió

- Ven - le da un abrazo - ¿Sabes? Deberías saber que sí Marty estuviera aquí no querría verte triste

- Lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. Lo extraño horrores

- Vamos Isa, anímate. Dame una sonrisa - y la adolescente no tuvo más remedio que regalarle una sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja - Así me gusta - sonrió

- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder - se apresuró para salir de la escuela

- ¿Ahora te entró el apuro? - murmuro Mary siguiéndola hasta la salida

Un rato después, ambas chicas se encontraban camino a sus hogares...

- ¿Que tienes pensado hacer estas vacaciones, Isa?

- Mmm, supongo que iremos a lo de mi madrina a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo junto con mis abuelos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, sólo quería saber si alguna vez podría ir para allá a visitarte y de paso que me lleves a conocer esa famosa pizzería mágica de la que tanto me hablabas - sonrió divertida la pelirroja

- No lo sé, hace más de 3 años que ya no visito ese lugar - murmuro la joven

- Que pena - se lamentó su amiga - Bien, llegamos - dirigiéndose a Isabella - sí quieres que vaya para allá a pasar un par de días contigo me avisas, ¿ok? ¡Te quiero amiga! ¡Ah y felices fiestas! - y corrió hacia la puerta de su casa

- ¡Felices vacaciones Mary! ¡Saludos a tu familia! - dijo la castaña y siguió sola su camino hasta su hogar, en donde la esperaban sus padres con una buena noticia.

- Llegaste princesa. ¿Cómo te ha ido? - pregunto su madre mientras le besaba la frente

- Muy bien mamá, sólo que estoy un poco cansada, ahhh - bostezo - y bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos a lo de Irene?

- Bueno, con respecto a eso tu padre y yo te tenemos una buena noticia

- yyyy ¿se puede saber cuál? - pregunto ansiosa chica

- Porque no mejor esperamos a que llegue tu padre mientras preparamos galletas, ¿qué dices?

- Me parece buena idea - le respondió sonriente y madre e hija fueron inmediatamente a preparar galletas a la cocina.

Más tarde, cuando Walter apenas llegó fue recibido inesperadamente por su hija

- ¡Papi! - corrió a abrazarlo

- Hola hija, estás cada día más preciosa - luego mirando hacia todos lados - ¿y dónde está mi hermosa mujer, la razón de que mi pequeña sea igual de hermosa que ella?

- Aquí amor - se acercó Elizabeth un tanto sonrojada a saludarlo con un beso - ¿cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien linda. ¿Ya le dijiste a nuestra hija la gran noticia?

- Es por eso que te estábamos esperando papá. Ya díganme, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienen para decirme? - interrumpió ansiosa Isabella

- Bueno, tu madre y yo planeamos pasar un par de días solos en un crucero para celebrar el día que nos conocimos...

- ... y como no podremos llevarte, le dijimos a Irene que irías primero tu sola para allá

- ¿En serio? - ambos padres asintieron - ¡Es fantástico! ¡Gracias mamá y papá, los amo mucho! - los abrazo a ambos

- Bueno pequeña Isa, ¿qué esperas? Ve a empacar tus cosas que mañana temprano te llevaremos para allá - y rápidamente la joven castaña corrió hacia su cuarto a preparar las valijas para sus vacaciones. Ya en su habitación, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro pensando que podría llevarse consigo, sin notarlo, tropezó con su baúl viejo en donde guardaba sus juguetes de niña y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Auch! eso me dolió - sobando su trasero - un momento, ¡es mi baúl de juguetes! - en eso lo abrió y comenzó a sacar uno a uno los juguetes que guardaba allí. Tenía desde varias muñecas Barbie, hasta una caja registradora con la cual jugaba a que tenía un mini mercado; pero en eso noto algo al fondo y metió la mano para poder sacarlo. Era un peluche de Foxy, que le había regalado su madrina luego de la muerte de Martín.

**FLASHBACK:**

Isabella se encontraba en el patio sentada en su columpio, triste y pensativa, cuando una persona se acercó hacia ella

- Hola mi pequeña ahijada

- Madrina, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a traerte algo que de seguro querrás conservar - y saco de su bolso un peluche del pirata Foxy. La pequeña Isabella al verlo se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas

- Oh no madrina, no puedo aceptarlo. Martín se enojaría conmigo sí me quedo con Foxy

- No princesa, claro que no. Él hubiera querido más que nada en el mundo que lo tuvieras tu - le sonrió la mujer. Entonces la niña tomo el muñeco entre sus manos y abrazo fuertemente a su madrina

- Gracias madrina

- De nada mi pequeña. De nada

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Isabella al recordarlo, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos miel; así que sin dudarlo metió el muñeco en su mochila, no sin antes abrazarlo fuertemente contra sí.

Al día siguiente, sus padres la llevaron a la ciudad donde ellos vivieron antes y la dejaron en lo de Irene.

- Cuídate hija, volveremos en un par de días - dijo su padre

- Te queremos princesa - le beso su madre para luego subirse nuevamente al coche y emprender el viaje

- Yo también los amo. ¡Los estaré esperando! - grito la adolescente y luego se dirigió a tocar la puerta. Rápidamente se abrió y se asomó una mujer rubia

- ¡Isa, mi querida ahijada! ¿Cómo has estado? Pasa, pasa - entraron ambas

- Bien madrina. Mis padres me dejaron aquí y se fueron de "luna de miel" a un crucero. ¿Puedes creerlo? - haciendo gesto de comillas

- Sí, lo sabía. Por eso les dije que te dejaran aquí así no te quedabas sola en tu casa. Y bien, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

- Mmm no lo sé, tenía pensado hacer algo diferente este año

- ¿Cómo qué pequeña?

- ¿Conseguir un trabajo? - sonrió divertida la chica

- ¿Qué? ¿Un trabajo? - exclamó su madrina abriendo los ojos como platos

- Sí, quisiera tener un trabajo temporal mientras este aquí. Por lo menos quiero ganar algo de dinero y así poder hacerles un regalo a mis padres… ya sabes, por todo lo que han hecho por mí. Por favor madrina – haciendo puchero

- Bueno, está bien. Justo ésta mañana estaba viendo el periódico y hay un aviso allí que creo que te encantará – se lo entrega. Isabella empieza a leer: - "Se busca guardia de seguridad nocturno para una importante pizzería de la ciudad. Sueldo $120 durante una semana" ¡Un momento! ¡Es en la pizzería de Freddy!

- ¿Y qué piensas? Yo creo que es bueno para que empieces, más allá de la paga

- No tengo tiempo que perder. Ya mismo iré para allá. ¡Gracias Madrina! – se puso su abrigo y salió corriendo hacia el local

- ¡Suerte!

Media hora después, Isabella se encontraba entrando a la pizzería; le pareció algo extraño ver que había poca gente, pero le restó importancia. Así que se acercó a uno de los empleados que trabajaba allí y le preguntó dónde quedaba la oficina, a lo cual el muchacho respondió amablemente: - es por allí – señalando una puerta al final del pasillo.

**Pov Isabella**

Luego de darle las gracias, me dirigí hacia allí; toqué la puerta y cuando apenas escuché del otro lado un "pase", entré algo nerviosa y dije:

- B-buenos días, vengo por el anuncio del periódico - En eso, el señor que se encontraba allí dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me quedó mirando fijamente. Me preguntó: - ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita y qué edad tienes?

- Me llamo Isabella Smith y tengo 16 años – respondí nerviosa

- ¿No eres muy joven para aceptar este tipo de empleos?

- Si, lo sé, pero conozco este lugar desde que era muy pequeña y es por eso que he venido aquí a solicitar el empleo – no sabía si era por los nervios o qué, pero sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; siempre me pasaba lo mismo cada vez que tenía que pedir algo o decir algo muy importante. Creo que soy de un carácter muy sensible a mi parecer.

- Mmm bueno, está bien. El empleo es tuyo

- ¡Sí! – me dije a mi misma por lo bajo haciendo un gesto de triunfo

- Pero hay algo que quiero advertirte

- Lo escucho señor – respondí atentamente

- ¿Viste los animatrónicos que están allí afuera entreteniendo alegremente a los niños con sus canciones y juegos? – Le asentí – Bien, por la noche ellos se comportan diferente. Así que ten mucho cuidado con ellos. No… Me quiero imaginar lo que puedan tratar de hacerte

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – le pregunté extrañada. Ya me estaba dando miedo con lo que acababa de decirme

- Nada pequeña. Es sólo que eres la primera mujer que pide el empleo. Así que sólo… trata de sobrevivir ésta noche ¿Ok?

- Si así lo dice… - me quedé plasmada

- ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida – me entrega un traje azul y una gorra que decía "seguridad" – aquí tienes tu uniforme. Te espero a las 11:30 de la noche. No llegues tarde

- No lo haré. Con su permiso señor, voy a retirarme… y gracias – Me levanté torpemente de la silla y me marché. ¿Qué carajo habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso los muñecos estaban malditos o algo así? Pensé y pensé. En eso me agarró hambre; me encontraba en el local así que me senté en una mesa que acababa de desocuparse y esperé a que me atendieran. En ese instante se acercó Chica, quién venía alegremente canturreando una canción

- ¡Bienvenida a la Pizzería de Freddy! ¿Qué desea ordenar?

- Una pizza de aceitunas por favor

- ¡A la orden señorita! – pero antes de marcharse volteó hacia mí y me preguntó: - ¿Te conozco?

- Si, de hecho… Visitaba muy seguido este lugar – sonreí

- Ah bueno… Entonces… ¡Enseguida vuelvo con tu pedido! – se fue tarareando alegre la misma canción de antes.

Me quedé nuevamente pensativa… ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Y por qué Chica hizo que me acordara de Chelsea? Luego mis pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando llego la pollita con mi pedido: - Aquí tienes. ¡Disfrútalo y espero puedas venir a visitarnos pronto otra vez! – se marcha

- Gracias – respondí y empecé a comer.

**Pov Normal**

Ya habiendo terminado de comer, Isabella sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la mesa para luego marcharse. Pero antes de irse miró hacia la cortina de Pirate Cove para ver si estaba Foxy; un cartel con la leyenda: "Lo sentimos. Fuera de servicio" se encontraba puesta allí.

- Que extraño. No recuerdo haber visto ese cartel antes. ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? – se preguntó a sí misma y se marchó.

**A la noche…**

- Isa, son las 11:15. No vayas a llegar tarde

- No madrina, ya me termino de preparar y salgo

- Ok, te estaré esperando abajo para despedirte

- Está bien – respondió la castaña. Al rato ya se encontraba abajo, lista para marcharse a su primer día (o noche) de trabajo. Vestía un suéter blanco, con una calza roja y negra a cuadros; y unas botas sin taco negras. Tenía el pelo suelto hasta por la mitad de su espalda y una cinta roja adornaba su cabeza. Tomó su mochila en donde había metido el uniforme, un par de libros, el cargador de su celular, un mp3 que contenía algunas canciones de Los Beatles y de Linkin Park (N/a: Si, eran sus bandas preferidas), y el muñeco del pirata Foxy.

- Bien Irene, me voy

- Cuídate mucho preciosa

- Lo haré. Te quiero – y se marchó a su trabajo.

**Continúa en la segunda parte.**


	3. Capítulo 1, segunda parte

**Pizzería de Freddy, 11:29 p.m**

Ya en la entrada del local, entró y allí se encontraba el dueño quién la estaba esperando.

- Llegaste puntual jovencita. Me alegra ver que eres responsable

- Oh no señor. Yo no soy responsable

- Dah, como sea. Ven a que te explique cómo funciona todo esto – le dijo mientras la llevaba hacia una pequeña oficina donde allí le dio las indicaciones del uso de las cámaras, de las luces, las puertas, y de cómo debía ahorrar energía.

- Bien, creo que ya te he dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber. Aquí tienes mi número; llámame si llega a pasar algo. Nos vemos en la mañana

- Pierda cuidado señor – murmuró la adolescente mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sillón a vigilar las cámaras.

**12:00 a.m**

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. A la chica le pareció algo extraño que alguien llamara a esa hora.

- Debe de ser el dueño. Mejor lo atiendo – pero cuando iba a atender, el teléfono dejó de sonar y a continuación empezó a reproducirse una grabación.

_**Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti, para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Uhm, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pases tu primera noche. ¿De acuerdo?**_

- Mmm, de acuerdo - respondió Isabella mientras sacaba el gorro de guardia de seguridad de la mochila y se lo colocaba en la cabeza

_**Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Uhm, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que los daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes…"**_

- Nooo. ¿Este tipo habla en serio? – comenzó a aterrarse y a ponerse nerviosa.

"… _**La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas" Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse…**_

- No hay de qué preocuparse – dijo en tono burlón imitando al sujeto - ¡Mierda! ¡En qué lío me he metido!

… _**Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, pero ¿de que los culpo? De nada. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años y nunca tuve un baño, probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerde, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿no? Bueno…**_

Respeto… ok, está bien, claro que les iba a dar respeto a cambio de que no le terminasen arrancando la cabeza. Ni loca iba a dejar que cuatro bichos mecánicos le hicieran daño. Así que después de terminar de escuchar las indicaciones del tipo del teléfono (que por cierto duró un rato bastante largo), siguió con su trabajo de vigilar las cámaras

**2:00 a.m.**

**Pov Isabella**

Eran las dos de la mañana. Me encontraba escuchando música de mi mp3 mientras vigilaba las cámaras. Bonnie había empezado a moverse, hasta llegar al pasillo izquierdo de la pequeña oficina en donde me encontraba. Tenía 70 % de batería; tan mal no me iba. Así que si se atrevía a querer entrar, usaría esas reservas para bloquearle la puerta. Claro que estaba muy asustada, tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerme… Oh vamos Isabella, ¿qué te ocurre? Son tus amigos, los que jugaban contigo y con Marty cuando eran pequeños.

No pude evitar recordarlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado, sí, pero tenía que seguir adelante; ya no podía seguir culpándome por lo sucedido, ¡habían pasado tan sólo diez años! ¡Diez malditos años!

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de alguien en el cuarto.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡AAAAHHH! - me había caído del asiento del susto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, aunque me dolió – cuando me di cuenta allí estaba. Parado frente a mí estaba Bonnie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Me llamo Bonnie, ¿y tú?

- A-a-ah Isabella – le respondí aterrada

- ¿Isabella? – Le asentí extrañada - ¡Oh, pero si eres tú! – rápidamente me levantó del suelo como si fuese una hoja de papel y me abrazó – Te hemos echado de menos.

- Un momento – me solté del abrazo - ¿A mí?

- Sip – contestó alegremente el conejo

- Vaya

- Oh, aguarda aquí – dijo y salió disparando por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Al rato volvió pero acompañado por Chica y Freddy.

- ¿Ven? ¡Es ella! ¡Es nuestra amiga!

- Oye, yo te he visto hoy en la tarde – me señaló Chica – Sabía que te conocía de algún lado, jijiji – dando pequeños saltitos

- Nos volvemos a ver – me sonrió Freddy. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Oigan chicos, ¡hay que ir a decirle!

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó el conejo

- Déjala Bonnie – comentó Freddy

- ¡Aguarden a que la vea! – exclamó la pollita muy feliz mientras salía por la puerta.

- ¿Decirle a quién? – pregunté.

- Ya te enterarás – me respondió el oso marrón. Al rato regresó Chica y se posó en la entrada.

- Y bien Chica, ¿lo trajiste o no? – comenzó a exasperarse Freddy.

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién? Ya díganme – comencé a exasperarme también. En eso escuché a Chica decir "entra" por afuera de la puerta y cuando entró ahí lo vi. Parado en la entrada con cara de sorprendido se encontraba Foxy, algo maltrecho por cierto.

- Ma-marinera. ¿Eres tú? – se me acercó lentamente

- Hola Foxy. Cuánto tiempo – sonreí e hice lo mismo que él

- Has crecido mucho

- Ya tengo dieciséis

- Ya eres toda una hermosa sirena – no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquel comentario. No sabía por qué, pero al ver al zorro nuevamente sentí que mi amigo estaba en ese lugar.

- Bueno, bueno, ya basta de tanta escena romántica – interrumpió Freddy, ambos nos sonrojamos – Dinos Isabella, ¿qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?

- Uhm, bueno. Tomé este trabajo porque quería ganar dinero y así poder hacerle un regalo muy especial a mis padres.

- ¡Ay, qué bonito! – balbuceó Chica haciendo un gesto con sus manos. Bonnie simplemente se la quedó viendo y sonrió como… ¿embobado?

- Es muy bonito de tu parte – musitó el pirata.

- Gracias, es que ellos siempre han estado conmigo y han hecho de todo por mí que pensé que como agradecimiento debía hacerles un obsequio muy especial – el zorrito me miraba fijamente. Había notado un brillo un tanto particular en sus ojos amarillos. Parecían muy llenos de vida, como si fuesen ojos de un ser humano. Seguí charlando con ellos hasta que se hicieron las 6 de la mañana.

- Bien, debemos volver a nuestros lugares. Fue un gusto volver a verte Isa – exclamó el oso.

- ¡Nos vemos! – balbuceó el conejo

- ¿Vendrás de nuevo a comer pizza, verdad? – me preguntó la pollita con una mirada inocente.

- Claro – asentí divertida.

El último en despedirse fue Foxy, quién ya me había agarrado de la mano apenas quedamos solos.

- Volverás a la noche siguiente, ¿verdad?

- Si, de hecho tengo cuatro noches más aquí – sentí como nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Estaba roja como un tomate y creo que él también lo estaba… o eso me pareció a mí.

- Te estaré esperando – dijo mientras besaba mi mano muy delicadamente.

- Aquí estaré – le contesté, pero antes de marcharme sentí que el pirata tironeó de mi brazo, atrayéndome hacia él. Inmediatamente sucedió algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría.

**Pov Foxy**

La tenía en mis brazos, era mi oportunidad. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero en cuanto me di cuenta ya me encontraba acorralándola contra la pared, besando sus delicados labios rosados. Tenía miedo de lastimar a esa criatura tan tierna; así que traté de ser lo más suave y delicado posible. Inmediatamente, ella correspondió a mi beso, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos. Si bien no era muy baja (N/a: calcúlenle un 1,64 más o menos), tenía que agacharme un poco ya que yo era mucho más alto. Mientras seguíamos con el beso, en mi cabeza vinieron recuerdos en los que ambos éramos pequeños… ¿Acaso dije pequeños? ¿Fui un ser humano? Eso no lo sé; no recuerdo haber vivido esos recuerdos, pero ahí estaban en mis pensamientos.

Decidí alejarme, dar por terminado ese beso tan maravilloso por miedo a que mis amigos nos descubrieran. ¿Qué pensarían de mí? De seguro iban a pensar que era un pedófilo y que Freddy iba a terminar diciéndome uno de sus tantos sermones como siempre lo hacía; pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. Al carajo la lógica y las reglas. Si había algo que un pirata como yo detestaba seguir, esa eran las reglas.

- L-lo s-siento, n-no no fue mi intención – me justifiqué un tanto avergonzado mientras observaba como ella recuperaba el aliento. Se veía tan hermosa cuando se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa.

- N-no hay drama… Eeh, tengo que irme – trató de huir, pero nuevamente la tomé del brazo. No quería que se fuera.

- Te esperaré a la noche siguiente – le dije y me retiré inmediatamente dejándola ahí con cara de "que acaba de ocurrir"

**Pov Normal (N/a: no sé cómo se dice, lol)**

Isabella se quedó allí muy sorprendida. ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Se preguntó mientras involuntariamente se tocaba los labios con delicadeza. Había tenido su primer beso y se lo había robado nada más ni nada menos que un animatrónico.

- Creo que mejor me voy – se dijo a si misma mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas en su mochila. Estaba por irse cuando el dueño de la pizzería apareció.

- Buen día jovencita, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera noche?

- Bien, bastante bien.

- ¿No han causado ningún problema?

- Para nada señor. Estos chicos se han portado de maravilla… Uhm, si no le molesta paso a retirarme. Que tenga buenos días – y salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo.

**Ya en su casa (más bien, la casa de su madrina)…**

- Buen día pequeña, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo has dormido?

- De maravilla. ¿Y? Cuéntame. ¿Te divertiste?

- Ay madrina, ni te imaginas lo que viví anoche…

**Continuará…**

**Nota: Y aquí está, un doble capítulo de esta historia. Nuevamente quiero agradecerles a aquellos que la están siguiendo. Es algo muy importante para mí :') **

**Quiero decirles que el próximo Viernes de esta semana me toca rendir Economía (deséenme suerte). Me estoy preparando y si llego a aprobar, prometo subir otro capi doble el fin de semana o para noche buena :3. Y antes de terminar, quisiera aclarar un par de cosas.**

**1- Primero y principal, perdón si llegan a notar que repito algunas palabras. Con el tiempo cuando ya le agarre un poco más la mano voy a ir editando capítulo por capítulo.**

**2- Ya se deben imaginar el por qué Foxy reaccionó de esa manera con Isabella, pero no quiero adelantar nada.**

**3- Estuve pensando y quizás ponga otra parejita en la historia (ya se deben haber dado cuenta de quiénes hablo). No sé por qué, pero me pareció genial la idea ya que no los he visto como pareja en ningún otro fic (por lo menos los que están en español).**

**4- Tengo pensado en poner un par de capítulos extra en donde veremos a nuestros queridos animatrónicos festejando las fiestas, pero no sé.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Nos estamos leyendo xD.**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Nota: Hola gente, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo acá estudiando ya que este viernes se viene la prueba de Economía… Igualmente no se preocupen, sé bastante como para sacarme un 10 (? Neh, tanto como eso no, pero para zafar apenas con un 7 está bien ****. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el segundo capítulo.**

**Por cierto: Decidí dejar los rewiews al final. Sólo para que no se les haga muy denso al principio.**

**Advertencia: Fragmento de una canción de Café Tacuba, que por cierto no me pertenece a mí sino a ellos :v. También aparecerá una canción de Los Beatles, autoría de Lennon-McCartney (al final del capítulo pondré la traducción).**

**En este capítulo van a encontrarse con: Más momentos entre Foxy e Isabella; un Bonnie enamorado y temeroso de decir lo que siente; una Chica glotona, más alegre y más risueña; y un Freddy celoso y sobreprotector xD.**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi sino a Scott Cawthon, y si me perteneciera ya estaría inaugurando un Freddy Fazbear Pizza en algún recóndito lugar del planeta tierra (?).**

**Capítulo 2: "El sueño de Isabella y un secreto por resolver"**

**La noche siguiente…**

**Pov Isabella**

No recuerdo la última vez que había dormido tanto. Me sentí tan cansada esta mañana que apenas llegué aquí lo primero que hice - luego de responder a todas las cuestiones de mi madrina – fue ir a tirarme en el sofá de la sala. Si, tenía muy pocas ganas de subir las escaleras y llegar hasta mi cama, así que apenas puse mi cabeza en uno de los cojines, automáticamente me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Sueño de Isabella**

Apenas cerré mis ojos cuando noté la presencia de alguien cerca de mí; así que pesadamente abrí mis ojos para ver de quién se trataba. Me sorprendí de ver a Foxy, sentado, observándome y acariciando un mechón ondulado de mi cabeza.

- Foxy, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté un tanto sorprendida e intrigada

- Traje a alguien que quiere hablar contigo marinera – respondió el zorro rojizo y en ese instante lo vi. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, pero comparado con las tantas veces que lo había soñado, en aquel momento no se veía como un niño de ocho años, sino como todo un adolescente.

- Hola Bella

- Martin… - en ese momento las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos - … como… como es que…

- Ya, tranquila. Así sería mi apariencia si estuviera vivo. Pero recuerda que esto es un sueño y por lo tanto soy un producto de tu subconsciente.

- ¿De mi subconsciente?

- Si Bella. Tu subconsciente se basó en tus pensamientos de imaginarme como sería a los dieciocho años. Es por eso que ya no me ves como un niño.

- Entiendo, pero ¿qué hace él aquí? – pregunté señalando al pirata

- Bueno, es un secreto que debes resolver.

- ¿Foxy? ¿Un secreto?

- Si, y lo tendrás que resolver por ti misma.

-¡¿Ni siquiera me lo vas a decir?! – Vi que negó con la cabeza divertido - ¡Oh vamos! No puedes hacerme esto por favor.

- Ok, está bien. Te daré una pista.

- Te escucho – dije atentamente. Martin hizo una pausa.

- … Todos flotan aquí Isabella, y tú también lo harás (?) – vi como trataba de contener la risa.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es gracioso! – Exclamé molesta mientras él estallaba en risas. A todo esto el zorro pirata no entendía nada – Ya deja de reírte.

- Perdón, no lo pude evitar jajajajajajaja. Está bien, ahora si va en serio – se me acercó y poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas, me dijo dulcemente - No puedo decirte que es, pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que cuando lo descubras, te sorprenderás.

Ok. Si bien tenía que resolver algo que me había planteado mi queridísimo amigo "El Acertijo" hace un momento, lo que acababa de decirme ahora me dejaba con más dudas que antes; así que lo único que hice fue asentir.

- Debo irme Bella, pero prometo volver. – Y entonces me besó en la frente con dulzura – Por cierto – dirigiéndose al pirata – cuídala mucho Foxy. De ahora en más tú serás su protector.

- ¿Mi qué? – murmuré en un tono que apenas pudiese oírlo yo misma

- ¡A la orden Capitán! – fue lo único que respondió el zorro, quién ya me estaba tomando de la mano. Vi que se me acercaba. ¡¿Estaba por besarme de nuevo?! Pensé, pero mientras a medida que se me iba acercando cada vez más, escuché que alguien me llamaba.

"¿Isabella? Isabella, despierta"

**Fin del sueño de Isabella**

**Pov normal**

- ¿Mmmmhhh?

- Isa, preciosa, son las cuatro de la tarde. Quería saber si querrías tomarte un baño y comer algo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

- Más de diez horas para ser exactas – respondió la mujer rubia mirando su pulsera - ¿Te preparo el baño con agua caliente? – la chica solo asintió – ya vuelvo. Hay cereales y un poco de leche. Puedes comer eso si quieres, sino me avisas.

- Gracias madrina.

Más tarde, luego de comerse su cereal y haberse tomado un baño de burbujas bien caliente, Isabella se encontraba ya lista para ir a su segunda noche de trabajo. Traía puesto una blusa roja con mangas largas un poco ajustada al cuerpo, haciéndole resaltar un poco sus pechos. Una minifalda de jean azul oscuro; debajo de esta una calza negra y Converse azules. Esta vez tenía el pelo atado en una coleta, su flequillo y un par de mechones sueltos a los costados. Tomó su mochila, su abrigo rosa y salió rumbo a la pizzería, no sin antes despedirse.

- Adiós madrina. ¡Te amo!

- Adiós Isa, yo también te amo. ¡Diviértete con tus amiguitos!

**Ya en la pizzería de Freddy's…**

Al llegar al lugar, vio al dueño que estaba saliendo.

- Buenas noches Señor Fazbear (N/a: pongo así porque no se me ocurre ningún nombre para el tipo)

- Buenas noches señorita Smith, nuevamente has llegado temprano y luego dices que no eres responsable – le sonrió amablemente

- Bu-bueno, pasa que como es mi primer trabajo me…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Te encanta venir aquí, ¿eh? Eres la primera que dice eso.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. De hecho los guardias que han trabajado aquí antes casi jamás terminaron la semana. La mayoría renunciaban al tercer día. Además, tú me recuerdas a un hermano mío.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, tienes mucho para dar, como él – en eso la chica vio como se dibujaba la tristeza en el rostro de aquel hombre.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Recuerdas las indicaciones que te di anoche, verdad? – la joven asintió – Bien, nos vemos en la mañana. Buenas noches – se va.

- Buenas noches señor.

**The Office, 1:45 a.m.**

Estaba la ojimiel escuchando música cuando se le vino a la mente lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Por qué el pirata la había besado? Era algo que rondaba en su cabeza en aquel momento.

- Será mejor que vaya a preguntarle – murmuró saliendo de aquel pequeño lugar por una de las puertas. Se dirigió lo más aprisa que pudo hacia Pirate Cove.

- ¡Foxy sal de ahí! ¡Necesito que me respondas algo inmediatamente! – vio que las cortinas estrelladas se movían, pero tal fue su decepción cuando el que vio asomarse allí no era el zorro sino el conejo.

- ¡Hola Bellabell!

- ¡¿Bonnie?! ¿Qué rayos haces ahí? ¿Dónde está Foxy?

- ¿Foxy? Mmm no está.

- Vamos Bonnie, dime – en tono suplicante.

- Dijo que se iba a hacer algo muy importante y que me quedara aquí hasta que regresara – respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- ¿Si? No me digas. A ver, déjame entrar – tratando de meterse adentro.

- ¡NO, no puedes!

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ocultan algo aquí?

- Se molestará mucho si alguien más entra y si pasa eso, ¡él me obligará a ver la Casa de Mickey Mouse!

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó la castaña levantando una ceja y agregó – ¿pues sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- No te creo. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Déjame entrar!

- ¡No! – dijo el conejo tratando de que no pasara.

- ¡Bonnie no hagas que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda! – sin darse cuenta, Isabella se tropezó con el letrero que estaba puesto allí, provocando que esta cayera sobre el morado, y ambos terminaran rodando adentro de la cueva del pirata.

- ¡No esta! Tenías razón Bonnie – se incorpora

- ¡Auch! ¿Ves? Te dije que no estaba aquí – en eso la castaña noto algo.

- ¡Mira! – Tomando algo que estaba ahí en un rincón - ¡Es una guitarra! Hacía mucho que no veía una – mientras comenzaba a tocar un par de notas.

- Oye, ¿sabes tocar?

- Claro, de hecho tocaba en la banda escolar. Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo – volviendo a colocar el instrumento donde estaba, agregó – No sabía que Foxy supiera tocar.

- En realidad es mía – balbuceó el robot mientras el tono morado de su pelaje se tornaba en un rojo carmesí.

- Ay cierto que tu tocas - expresó Isabella rascándose la nuca avergonzada - ¿Y por qué lo tienes aquí?

- Pues…

- Un momento, ¿qué estás escondiendo? – dándose cuenta que el conejo estaba ocultando algo detrás de su espalda.

- Mmm nada, no es nada.

- ¡DAMELO CONEJO!

- ¡QUE NO! – pero la humana era más ágil que él, así que no le costó para nada quitarle lo que llevaba en las manos.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – se quejó Bonnie.

- Es una partitura. ¿Es tuya?

- Eeh, si – poniéndose aún más rojo que antes.

- La letra… ¡Es hermosa!

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, anda toca – le entrega la guitarra.

- No lo sé… - sobándose la nuca.

- Por favor, hazlo por mí – en tono de súplica y haciendo un puchero.

- Está bien, si así me lo pides - tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía. Debía admitir que estaba algo nervioso.

"_Eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres;_

_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres;_

_Tan solo dime lo que dejo aquí me tienes._

_Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres;_

_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes;_

_Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy._

_Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón;_

_Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres…"_

- N-n-no está terminada. Solo le faltan unos acordes y…

- Es perfecta.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, es más, hasta podrías mostrársela a los demás a ver qué opinan.

- No lo creo – dijo en un tono cabizbajo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que es una canción especial, para alguien especial – murmuró por lo bajo.

- Con que te gusta alguien, ¿no es así? – Bonnie solo asintió ruborizado con timidez.

- Mmm, déjame adivinar… - yendo de un lado a otro - …por casualidad es… ¿Chica?

- ¡¿Cómo supiste?! – abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Se te nota a leguas de distancia que te gusta la polluela.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Y de seguro Freddy se debe haber dado cuenta también! ¡ME MATARÁ!

- ¿Freddy? No exageres.

- No exagero. Es solo que Freddy la protege mucho y si sabe que estoy interesado en ella me arrancará uno por uno los cables de mi interior – tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. En ese momento, Isabella quedó pensativa; un recuerdo había venido a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba la pequeña Isabella junto con Martin, Samy, Billy y Chelsea. Billy estaba con su guitarra tocando una canción.

"Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl

But she doesn't have a lot to say

Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl

But she changes from day to day

I want to tell her that I love her a lot

But I gotta get a bellyful of wine

Her Majesty's a pretty nice girl

Someday I'm going to make her mine, oh yeah

Someday I'm going to make her mine"

- ¡Bravo! ¡Otra vez! – exclamó una Chelsea muy entusiasmada y alegre mientras aplaudía.

- Chelse, basta ¿sí? – dijo su hermano mayor.

- Samy déjala. No está haciendo nada – comentó Martin.

- Lo sé, pero no me agrada que esté molestando a Billy.

- Eres un celoso, ¿lo sabías? – masculló la pequeña castaña mientras comía una galleta.

- Sam, sabes que tu hermanita no me molesta, es más, me parece muy tierno el saber que tengo una fan – en eso sus dos amigos le miraban con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Qué? – poniéndose rojo.

- Oh nada Billy. No dijimos nada – dijo el pequeño rubio mirando al pequeño castaño en complicidad.

- Bueno ya basta, ya tengo hambre. ¿Podemos decirle a mamá que nos haga de cenar? Mi pancita ya está rugiendo – se quejó la pequeña y tierna rubia. Todos empezaron a reír.

- Ay hermanita, tu nunca cambias…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Bellabell, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó el conejo morado moviendo la mano sobre su cara.

- ¿Qué?

- Estabas como en un trance, así bien místico – expresó el conejo morado haciendo gestos "místicos" con sus manos.

- Perdón, estaba recordando algo... ¿En dónde estábamos?

- ¿Que Freddy me matará si sabe que me gusta Chica?

- Ah si – pensando nuevamente - ¿Por casualidad Chica y Freddy son novios? - el conejo morado al escucharla, se golpeó la frente con su mano en señal de frustración

- No Bellabell, no son novios.

- ¿Y qué te detiene entonces? Sí quieres puedo ayudarte a que le confieses tus sentimientos.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? - la chica asintió alegre - ¿y qué tal sí me rechaza?

- Eso no lo sabrás hasta que ella no te responda, pero primero necesito que me ayudes a encontrar al Capitán Sparrow. Tengo... Un par de preguntas que quiero que me conteste - saliendo de Pirate Cove.

- ¡Espérame! - corriendo detrás de la joven.

**Show Stage, 3:10 a.m.**

- ¡Foxy! - gritaban ambos mientras lo buscaban.

- Oigan, ¿buscan a Foxy?

- Freddy, ¿lo has visto? - pregunto la ojimiel acercándosele.

- No. Yo también lo estoy buscando y me parece raro que no aparezca por ningún lado.

- ¿A quién buscan? - masculló Chica mientras salía de la cocina llena de harina y comiéndose una porción de pizza

- Estamos buscando a Foxy y no sabemos dónde está - le respondió el oso.

- Ñam Ñam pues yo lo he visto correr hacia la oficina por el corredor de la derecha - volvió a hablar la pollita con la boca llena.

- Eeh, Chica - Bonnie se le acercó

- ¿Mmm?

- T-t-tienes un poco de harina en tu pico.

- Que amable, ¿me limpias? - dijo luego de tragar el último pedazo de pizza que estaba comiendo.

- Bueno – contestó tratando de limpiarle lo más que pudo, mientras que el oso los fulminaba con la mirada a ambos.

- ¡Bueno ya fue suficiente! Bonnie, déjala en paz – habló el oso que estaba un tanto celoso.

- Pero sólo trataba de…

- ¡ELLA PUEDE LIMPIARSE EL MALDITO PICO POR SU CUENTA!

- ¡OIGAN! – gritó la chica pegando un silbido - ¡Ya dejen de pelear! – El oso y el conejo se callaron, mientras que la pollita ya se encontraba comiendo otra porción de pizza muy alegre y sonriente - Ya vengo. Ustedes espérenme aquí - exclamó la humana yendo hacia donde le había indicado la polluela.

- ¡A la orden Bellabell! - dijeron los tres al unísono mientras hacían el gesto de los marineros cuando acataban la orden de su capitán.

- ¡YA DEJEN DE DECIRME BELLABELL! - gritando desde el fondo.

- ¡Lo sentimos! - volvieron a responder los tres.

Ya entrando a The Office, se dispuso a buscar al zorro pirata. Ese robot tenía un par de preguntas que responderle y ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- Muy bien Jack Sparrow, sé que estás aquí. Así que sal y da la cara o juro que te obligaré a caminar por la plancha - en ese momento la castaña estaba de espaldas a una de las puertas, dándole oportunidad al zorrito de entrar y tomarla de sorpresa por la espalda.

- ¡Sorpresa! Aquí me tiene mi hermosa marinera - mientras la tomaba de la cintura por detrás.

- ¡YA...! Suéltame - bajando un poco el tono de voz y poniéndose roja como un tomate - Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¡¿Se puede saber a dónde carajo te metiste?! - volteándose y colocando ambas manos en la cintura.

- Estaba preparando una sorpresa para usted, princesa de los siete mares - respondió el pirata rojizo mientras se arrodillaba delante de la humana.

- Mira Capitán Garfio, no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos de... ¿Dijiste una sorpresa? - Foxy asintió sonrientemente y de su bolsillo (N/a: sí, tenía bolsillos ¿pueden creerlo?) saco una pequeña cajita roja con un moño rosado.

- Para ti marinera - se lo entrega. Isabella no pudo aguantar tanta curiosidad de saber qué contenía la cajita, por lo que de inmediato la abrió, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes alrededor y una "I" en cursiva grabada en el medio.

- ¡Es precioso! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

- A Chica le gusta guardar objetos perdidos de los humanos, y pensó que este podría gustarte a ti, sirenita - comentó un tanto avergonzado mientras la chica se colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, observando contenta como le quedaba aquella preciosa joya.

- Es muy lindo. Gracias - depositando un beso en la mejilla del animatrónico.

- ¿Qué querías preguntarme marinera? - sentándose en el sillón viejo que se encontraba allí.

- Quería hacerle un par de preguntas a usted, grumete - le hablo la castaña mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y deteniéndose justo enfrente de él cruzada de brazos. Wow, eso es algo que el zorro pirata no se esperaba, ni mucho menos ella. ¿Desde cuándo sabía hablar el lenguaje de los piratas?

- Dígame princesa, soy todo oídos - respondió alegre.

- Punto número uno: ¿qué rayos fue ese beso de ayer? Yyyy... - tomando aire - ... punto número dos: ¿tienes un secreto que ocultar? Porque necesito saberlo, ya que anoche tuve un sueño y mi amigo en ese sueño me dijo que formabas parte de un secreto. Así que quiero saberlo ahora - expresó la castaña todo esto último aprisa y sin respirar un instante.

- ¿Cual beso marinera? Y no entendí lo otro. ¿Podrías decírmelo más despacio?

- Sólo responde - acercándose más a él.

- Ok, el beso fue simplemente un impulso y con respecto a lo otro... No sé a qué te refieres Bella... - en ese momento la adolescente se había quedado sin habla. ¿Desde cuándo Foxy el pirata la llamaba así? El único que siempre le decía así era su querido amigo de la infancia; pero el ya no estaba.

**Pov Isabella**

- ¿Marinera? Marinera Bella, ¿qué le ocurre? - veía a Foxy repetir ese diminutivo preocupado delante mío. Lo único que hice fue no responderle. Sentía como las lágrimas saladas brotaban de mis ojos, cayendo por mis mejillas una por una. Él simplemente se levantó y, alzándome entre sus brazos, me abrazo tiernamente colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, como sí entendiese lo que me estaba pasando.

- Perdóname - fue lo único que escuché que dijo. Levante mi rostro para verlo y noté que de sus ojos artificiales salían lágrimas. ¡¿Estaba llorando?! ¿Cómo podía un robot derramar lágrimas?

No se sí fue por impulso o qué, pero en cuanto me di cuenta ya tenía mis manos sosteniendo la cara de aquel pirata y besando tiernamente su ¿hocico? Rápidamente sentí como él correspondía inmediatamente a ese casto beso, mientras que con su mano y su garfio me acariciaba delicadamente la espalda por debajo de la blusa. Se sentía muy frío, pero debía admitir que se sentía bien. Volví a darle de a besos pequeños y cortitos, mientras que él ya había bajado las caricias hasta mis caderas.

Está bien, debía admitir que me estaba volviendo loca. Aquello no debía de estar pasando, una chica normal como yo no tenía por qué meterse emocionalmente con un animatrónico. No debía mezclar el trabajo con asuntos del amor; sin embargo estaba ahí, sentada sobre las piernas de un zorro pirata, besándolo y dejando que me acariciara.

**Pov Foxy**

Me preocupe mucho cuando vi que estaba llorando. ¿Y ahora qué le hice? Me pregunté a mí mismo. La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé tiernamente.

- Perdóname – fue lo único que pude decir. Comencé a llorar también y cuando lo noté, ella ya había levantado su hermoso rostro enrojecido y mojado por las lágrimas, solo para mirarme con una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estaba llorando? Rápidamente la vi poner sus blancas manos en mi cara y lentamente la vi acercándose hacia mí con los ojos cerrados. Acto seguido sentí sus preciosos labios posarse en mi mientras que yo acariciaba su espalda delicadamente por debajo de la tela de su ropa. Se sentía tan suave y tan frágil. Volvió a darme más besos, pero está vez más tiernos y pequeños que antes, mientras que yo bajaba mi mano y mi garfio hasta sus caderas. Nuevamente recuerdos venían a mi mente…

**FLASHBACK**

- Vamos Bella, apúrate – grité mientras corría por el lugar. Me encontraba en la pizzería, yendo hacia Pirate Cove, mi pequeño lugar.

- ¡Espérame! – me di la vuelta para ver quién era y allí estaba. Mi preciosa Isabella corriendo detrás de mí, pero ¿por qué estábamos corriendo? Volví mi vista al frente.

- ¡Te gané! – le dije apenas llegando a la cueva.

- No se vale, eres más rápido que yo – me dijo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. Dios, amaba ver como hacía ese gesto.

- Ya, te prometo que para la próxima te dejo ganar. Pero por ahora ven, quiero ver si está.

- Está bien. Vamos a llamarlo – respondió ella

- ¡FOXY! – gritamos entre los dos… un momento… ¡Ese era mi nombre! ¿Por qué me estaba llamando a mí mismo? Pero luego mis dudas se aclararon cuando me vi salir detrás de aquel telón.

- ¡Aaaaarrrgh pequeños marineros!

- ¡Aaaaarrrgh Capitán Foxy! – dijimos ambos. ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viéndome a mí mismo? Algo no encajaba aquí.

- ¿Cómo andan pequeños? ¿Vienen a escuchar otra de mis historias?

- ¡SIII! – gritamos nuevamente y corrimos hacia él… ¿O era hacia mí? No lo sé, me sentía muy confundido.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

¿Qué acababa de recordar? ¿Acaso no era yo Foxy el zorro pirata? ¿Quién era realmente? Sentí que mi sistema empezaba a fallar a causa de tanta confusión. En eso escuchamos unos pasos que provenían del corredor hacía donde estábamos nosotros. Maldición. La aparté rápidamente de mi regazo y me levanté. Vimos que entraban Freddy y los demás.

**Pov normal**

- Lo encontraste Bellabell – se expresó alegremente Chica.

- Ya es serio, ¿se puede saber por qué me llaman así?

- Es que esta mañana vimos Tinkerbell y en una parte le llaman Bellabell. Y como tú te llamas Isabella, creímos que era un bonito apodo para ti – respondió la polluela mientras los otros movían la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Aaah, pues en ese caso… pueden decirme Bellabell.

- ¡Sí! – dijeron los cuatro

- Eh, Bella…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta?

- ¡Es cierto! Me había olvidado por completo. Y qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, porque ya que están todos aquí tal vez podrían ayudarme.

- Entonces cuéntanos Bella – exclamó el zorro mientras los demás se acomodaban para escucharla.

Isabella les contó sobre el sueño, sobre el gran secreto que tenía que descubrir y del por qué Foxy tenía algo que ver.

- Así que tu amigo del sueño te dijo eso – comentó Freddy.

- Si y no sé qué quiso decir, y también dijo algo de que Foxy era mi protector o algo así.

- ¡¿Tu protector?! – Preguntaron sorprendidos los cuatro animatrónicos – la ojimiel solo asintió.

- Bueno, eso sí que es curioso. ¿Seguro que no te dijo otra cosa? – preguntó Bonnie.

- No, solo eso.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Foxy? Serías como el de esa película que vimos el otro día -. Comentó la pollita.

- ¿Cuál? – cuestionó él.

- La del hombre que protege a la chica que canta y que luego se enamoran.

- ¿Te refieres a "El guardaespaldas"? – preguntaron.

- Sip. ¿No es romántico? Foxy protegiendo a nuestra amiga y que luego se enamoren jijiji – expresó ella haciendo ojitos mientras los demás chocaban las manos en sus frentes.

- Bueno, a todo esto ¿qué hora es? – preguntó el conejo.

- Son las 5:55, ya tengo que irme. – respondió la humana poniéndose de pie – la pasé muy bien el día de hoy chicos. Me divertí muchísimo. Mañana los veo de nuevo.

- Oye me prometiste que íbamos a hacer pizza – se quejó la polluela.

- Lo siento, se me olvidó, pero te prometo que mañana apenas venga las preparamos, ¿sí?

- Ok, te estaré esperando en la cocina – balbuceó Chica mientras salía por el corredor izquierdo.

- Que tengas dulces sueños compañera – se despidió el conejo.

- Hasta la noche siguiente Bellabell – exclamó el oso mientras salía detrás de los otros. Por último en salir otra vez fue el zorrito (N/a: qué picarón jeje).

- Nos vemos más tarde marinera – y antes de irse le deposita un beso pequeño y tierno en la mano, provocando que la joven se ruborizara un poco.

- Hasta luego Foxy – fue lo único que respondió.

**Ya en lo de Irene, 6:30 a.m.**

- ¿Tía? Llegué – dijo mientras colgaba su mochila y su abrigo en el perchero. Su tía estaba en la cocina desayunando.

- Buen día Isabella, ¿cómo te fue?

- Genial, me divertí mucho – contestó muy sonriente. Mientras tomaba un tazón y se servía un poco de cereal.

- Te noto algo diferente. Anda dime, quiero saber la razón por la cual mi pequeña ahijada llegó muy alegre esta mañana.

Al principio la joven castaña dudó si en decirle o no, pero cuando por fin se había decidido contarle, oyó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes para contar? Porque yo también quiero saber…– la joven al voltearse se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

- ¿Kevin?

**Continuará…**

**Y aquí doy por concluido el capi de hoy. Espero que les sea de su agrado :3 y aquí están los rewiews:**

**Shinoby Nehory: Si, has llegado a tiempo con tu rewiew. Por poco y te perdés el tren de esta historia (?). Ni te imaginas lo que ese zorrito es capaz de hacer muahahaha! *risa malévola* (?), broma, broma xD.**

**Tu pregunta me ha llevado a cuestionarme uno de los misterios más grandes del planeta: ¿Incluirlos o no incluirlos? Esa es la cuestión *en tono dramático mientras sostiene la cabeza de un animatrónico en su mano*. Ya hablando en serio, tengo pensado incluirlos, sí; pero no tengo idea como ni en qué momento de la historia. Tal vez la haga más larga o quizás deba hacer una segunda temporada protagonizada por una Isabella más madura, o sea, más mujer y ahí sí hacer un triángulo amoroso. Habrían rivalidades, tal vez hasta haría correr sangre y tripas, etc. (? Sin embargo voy a dejar estas dos ideas a decisión de ustedes los lectores xD.**

**Kiara-Violet: Oh, lamento enterarme de eso. Lo que pasa es que Foxy es todo un seductor (? jajajaja**

**pinkierose230502: Como verás mi querida pinkie, Foxy al igual que los demás robots tienen más de 20 años de edad (o en funcionamiento, como quieras llamarle); es por eso que él piensa en eso. Más adelante te enterarás por qué (no puedo spoilear, perdón u.u).**

** : Tengo planeado hacerlos bien largos y así no tener que subirlos en dos partes. Lo que pasa es que en Word son muchas hojas y por eso creo que parece muy largo :v. Mi mente tiene muchas ideas que necesitan ser plasmadas en escrito. No te preocupes, trataré de no tardar con las actualizaciones :). ¡Nos estamos leyendo marinero!**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Ay no puede ser! La autora de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" me ha dejado un rewiew. ¡Pellízquenme, debo estar soñando! *alguien la pellizca* ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! (? jajajajajajaja. Ahora ya que estamos, tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿Para cuándo el beso entre Foxy y Laili? A menos que no quieras incluir uno en la historia :O. Si no me querés responder esta pregunta para no spoilear lo entenderé :). ¡Saludos!**

**Eem hubo alguien más que me escribió, pero no sé si se le borró el rewiew o lo borró. Así que para esa persona va mi bienvenida a este fic :). Y también voy a darles la bienvenida a: BORRE2222 y Jesussantos22 :D *fuegos artificiales***

**Y bueno, eso fueron todos los rewiews. Por ahora me despido xD.**

**¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo!**

**Aquí dejo la traducción del tema "Her Majesty" de The Beatles (perteneciente al legendario Paul McCartney, aunque figura como Lennon-McCartney):**

"**Her Majesty"**

**Su Majestad es una chica bastante agradable**

**Pero ella no tiene mucho que decir.**

**Su Majestad es una chica bastante agradable**

**Pero ella cambia día tras día.**

**Quiero decirle que la amo mucho,**

**Pero tengo que conseguir un vientre lleno de vino.**

**Su Majestad es una chica bastante agradable**

**Algún día voy a hacerla mía, oh yeah.**

**Algún día voy a hacerla mía.**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Nota: Hola chicos/as, ¿qué hay? Yo acá, librándome al fin del estudio y toda la cosa, y bueno, debo decir que lamentablemente no aprobé ****... na mentira, zafé con un 6 :v, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí están los dos capítulos que les prometí :D**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi sino al increíble Scott Cawthon (a veces me pregunto qué pensaría él sí leyera alguno que otro de los fics que los autores han hecho de sus creaciones animatrónicas).**

**Advertencia: en este capítulo sabrán cosas sobre la madre de Martin, el encuentro entre ésta y Foxy, más robofilia y zoofilia junta y muchas, muchas cosas más.**

**Capítulo 3: "Foxy y la madre de Marty"**

- ¿Kevin? - preguntó una castaña un tanto sorprendida.

- El mismo - respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? - le abrazó - Ven, vamos a la cocina. Justo estaba por desayunar - le dijo mientras ambos jóvenes entraron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa - Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien. He rendido mi último exámen, así que se puede decir que estoy oficialmente de vacaciones - respondió el joven mientras colocó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza - Y tú qué cuentas, ¿eh?

- Uhm nada, tengo un trabajo.

- ¿En serio? ¿En dónde?

- Como guardia de seguridad nocturno en la pizzería de Freddy - largó de repente.

Silencio total en ese momento.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que el oji café decidió hablar.

- ¿En serio? ¡¿En Freddy Fazbear's pizza?!

- Si. ¿Qué tiene? - respondió Isabella encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- Nada, es solamente que debe ser asombroso y a la vez una locura saber que eres hasta ahora la primera y única mujer que trabaja allí. Y dime, ¿cómo fue que te aceptaron?

- Le dije al dueño que solía visitar el lugar de pequeña y me aceptó.

- Tienes suerte. Recuerdo que yo una vez sentí curiosidad de trabajar allí, pero por los rumores que rondan en este pueblo, jamás me atreví a pedir tal empleo.

- ¿Qué rumores? - masculló la adolescente que estaba comiendo su cereal.

- Tía Irene, no me digas que no le contaste - dirigiéndose ahora a la mujer rubia, quién había dejado de leer el diario para fijar la vista en su sobrino.

- Kevin, cariño, sabes que no me agrada hablar de eso - respondió ella con dulzura y a la vez con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

- Lo lamento tía - concluyó él cabizbajo.

- Eh, será mejor que me vaya a dar una ducha antes de irme. Seguiremos hablando luego, ¿si? Los quiero - exclamó la mujer mientras se levantó yéndose hacia la escalera. Su ahijada al verla notó que por su mejilla rodaba una solitaria lágrima.

- Soy un imbécil... - murmuró el muchacho apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, reposando la cabeza en sus manos - ... no debí haber dicho eso aun sabiendo lo mucho que todavía le duele a ella.

- No te pongas así. Ella sabe que no fue tu intención - le animó su amiga.

- Lo sé, pero sin querer hice que volviera a recordar. A veces quisiera ser yo el que estuviera desaparecido o muerto y no mi primo - se lamentó golpeando la mesa con el puño.

- Ya, déjalo así. No ganas nada con enojarte, ni mucho menos harás que Martín vuelva, pero lo que sí podemos hacer por ella es tratar de distraerla y alegrarla.

- Tienes razón. Hay que tratar de que no esté triste, que cuando recuerde a Marty lo haga pero con una sonrisa.

- Y creo que conozco el lugar perfecto para que ella se anime - comentó la ojimiel con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? No me digas que...

- Sip, allí mismo. Saldremos a comer hoy al mediodía cuando salga de su trabajo.

- Isabella, no sé si sea una buena idea. Recuerda que allí es donde perdió a mi primo - dudó un tanto preocupado.

- De eso no te preocupes. Conozco al indicado que sé que hará que ella olvide completamente su tristeza - sonrió muy alegre, aunque por dentro no supo el por qué había dicho eso, ni tampoco supo la extraña razón por la cual pensó en cierto animatrónico en ese momento.

**Pov Irene**

Me encontraba tomando un baño cuando vinieron a mí pequeños recuerdos. Mi pequeño Martín... te echo tanto de menos. Aún recuerdo tus hermosos ojos y tu pequeña sonrisa. Perdóname mi dulce bebé, desearía haber estado allí contigo.

- Perdóname hijo, perdóname - fue lo único que dije mientras las lágrimas caían copiosamente por mis mejillas. Me sentía tan miserable en ese momento, tan vulnerable; el no tenerlo a mi lado era toda una tortura para mi desde hacía diez años. A veces deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, poder despertar y tenerlo a mi lado abrazándome, y diciéndonos cuanto nos queremos.

**FLASHBACK**

Recuerdo cuando conocí a Daniel, su padre. Era un hombre muy amable que servía en el ejército. Estábamos en Freddy's celebrando el compromiso de mi hermano. Ellos habían sido compañeros y había sido mi hermano quien nos presentó; al poco tiempo quedamos perdidamente enamorados uno del otro, y seis meses después dimos el sí en el altar.

Tiempo después quedé embarazada.

- Felicidades señor y señora Miller, tendrán un varón y será muy sano - había dicho la obstetra mientras nos mostraba a nuestro pequeño en la pantalla. Nuestra alegría era inmensa, tan inmensa que durante el tiempo de mi embarazo, decidimos decorar la habitación que sería de nuestro pequeño Martín; si, habíamos optado por ese nombre en honor al abuelo de mi esposo, y que casualmente mi padre se llamaba así.

Meses después, con todo el amor y paciencia del mundo, logramos terminar el cuarto, el cual estaba decorado con temática de marineros (N/a: para que se den una idea, la habitación sería más o menos así: /wp-content/uploads/2014/04/dormitorio-mariino-beb%C3%A9-var%C3% ; si no pueden ver la imagen, me avisan) Estábamos muy ansiosos por su llegada; obviamente como eran las últimas semanas, me sentía totalmente agotada y dolorida a causa del peso que portaba. Y un día, luego de tanto sudor y trabajo, había dado a luz a mi primer y único hijo. Es increíble como un ser tan pequeñito, precioso y lleno de vida logre cambiarnos la vida en un segundo y para siempre. Me sentía la mujer más dichosa y feliz del mundo al tener a un hombre a mi lado que me amaba profundamente y a un hermoso niño que crecía y crecía sano y fuerte con el tiempo.

Pero como dicen, no todo es color de rosa en la vida.

Un día estábamos en la pizzería. Habíamos llevado a nuestro pequeño para que viera a los animatrónicos. Martin - quién en ese tiempo tenía 4 años - estaba junto a su padre escuchando las historias del capitán Foxy. En eso Daniel recibió una llamada (N/a: en ese entonces existían los celulares chotos, lol).

- ¿Diga?... Si, si... de acuerdo señor... Hasta luego - colgó mientras dejaba a nuestro hijo con el zorro mecánico para luego acercarse a mí.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunté. Lo veía algo angustiado.

- Me llamaron del ejército. Quieren que vaya a Irak a prestar mis servicios.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Están locos! - respondí alzando apenas la voz. Me encontraba muy nerviosa en ese momento.

- Tranquila preciosa, volveré pronto - tratando de calmarme.

- ¿Cuándo te irás?

- Hoy en la noche, pero te prometo que volveré y cuando vuelva podríamos... no sé, tal vez planear tener otro bebé - contestó mientras me besaba y abrazaba fuertemente.

- Está bien - fue todo lo que dije.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Daniel salió rumbo al aeropuerto, no sin antes despedirse de nosotros.

- Pórtate bien mi pequeño marinero. Cuida muy bien de tu madre. Te dejo a cargo del timón de este barco, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, papi.

- Antes que me olvide, toma - vi que le entregaba un precioso peluche del pirata Foxy -a partir de ahora él será tu compañero de aventuras.

- ¡Wow! Gracias papi - exclamó abrazando al muñeco para luego echarse a sus brazos. Luego de desprenderse del niño, se acercó a mi tomándome entre sus brazos - Te extrañaré amor - me dijo mientras me besaba con pasión.

- Yo también. Cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré. Ustedes también cuídense. Los amo mucho, a los dos - nos abrazamos los tres por unos minutos. Luego él se subió al taxi y mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha me gritó: - ¡TE AMO HERMOSA!

- ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! - le grité también.

Y esa había sido la última vez que lo vimos.

Tiempo después recibí un telegrama, diciendo que mi amado esposo había muerto en combate. Me sentí tan devastada. Tenía ganas de morir en ese instante, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi pequeño. Así que con el tiempo, pude salir con Marty adelante y cuando por fin las heridas por la pérdida de mi adorado Daniel habían cicatrizado, sucedió otra tragedia.

Me encontraba de noche luego del cumpleaños de mi hijo buscándolo desesperadamente por todos lados, junto con otros padres que también tenían a sus hijos desaparecidos.

- ¡Marty! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Billy, hijo! ¡Dinos dónde estás por favor! ¡Estamos muy preocupados por ti!

- ¡Samy! ¡Chelsea, princesa! ¡Por favor aparezcan!

- Oh por Dios, ¡Kevin! - oí a mi hermano mientras corría hacia un callejón oscuro. El resto de los padres y yo le seguimos. Tirado en el suelo y muy mal herido se encontraba mi sobrino.

- ¡Hijo! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! - preguntó desesperada mi cuñada quién no paraba de llorar.

- F-F-Fre-Freddy... Un-un... ho-hom-br-bre... ss-se-e los... llevó - respondió el pequeño con dificultad.

- Ya, mi amor. No te esfuerces.

- Héctor, llama a emergencias por favor - ordenó amablemente mi hermano a uno de los padres.

- Si.

- Yo llamaré a la policía - habló otro. Mientras tanto, yo estaba hundida en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué tenía que ver el oso Freddy en todo esto? Pensé. Días más tarde recibo la peor noticia que a una madre le podrían dar.

- ¿Señora Miller?

- Soy yo - contesté después de abrirle la puerta al oficial.

- ¿Qué tal? Soy el oficial Blair.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle?

- Le traigo malas noticias.

- Dígame - respondí secamente, tratando de no largarme a llorar...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Y desde ese entonces he vivido día a día con la culpa.

Después de tanto meditar, mojé mi rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Noté que el agua de la bañera se había enfriado ya; así que tomé mi toallón, dispuesta a salir a secarme.

Fui a mi habitación, busqué ropa adecuada para mi trabajo; a todo esto ya eran las 8:15. Tenía tiempo suficiente ya que hoy entraba una hora después. Me vestí, me arreglé, tomé mi abrigo, las llaves del auto, las de la casa y salí escaleras abajo rumbo a mi trabajo.

**Pov normal**

Se encontraban ambos jóvenes charlando mientras jugaban God of war II en la play cuando Irene bajó por las escaleras.

- Me voy al trabajo, chicos. Nos veremos después.

- Madrina aguarda - habló su ahijada corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo mi amor?

- Quería saber si podríamos ir los tres a almorzar afuera.

- De acuerdo. Salgo de mi trabajo y paso por ustedes.

- Ok, mira que vamos a ir a la pizzería.

- ¿Allí? Pequeña, ¿no hay otro lugar al que podamos ir? - le suplicó.

- No. Además es tiempo de que tú vuelvas a ese lugar.

- Está bien. Estén listos para cuando yo llegué - exclamó en un tono resignado y se marchó.

**Horas más tarde en Freddy's...**

Se encontraban Isabella, Kevin e Irene buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

- Fiu, vaya, hace mucho que no venía aquí - comentó Kevin ubicándose en un asiento.

- Tantos lindos recuerdos - exclamó su amiga.

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas las carreras que hacíamos los tres para llegar a la cueva del pirata?

- Si, ¿y te acuerdas de la vez en que tu primo se había pelado las rodillas por causa de eso?

- ¡Claro! Ese día también se habían peleado Samy y Billy por Chelsea.

- Ese Sam siempre tan celoso de su hermana.

- Yo siempre creí que a Billy le gustaba la pequeña Chelse - intervino la rubia.

- Si, también digo lo mismo - respondió su ahijada. En eso se acercó Chica.

- Buenas tardes Bellabell.

- ¡Hola Chica!

- ¿Te acaba de llamar Bellabell? - preguntó en tono bajo su amigo, quién recibió un codazo como respuesta - ¡Ay!

- Danos una pizza de pepperoni y anchoas, otra de aceitunas y tres sodas de naranja por favor.

- ¡Enseguida! - yéndose a buscar el pedido.

- Oye, ¿por qué carajo me golpeaste? - sobando su brazo.

- Por metido.

- Chicos, basta por favor.

- Perdón - contestaron ambos. Al rato llegaba la polluela muy contenta con el pedido.

- Aquí tienen.

- Gracias Chica, eres la mejor de las mejores - dijo la castaña.

- De nada. Recuerda que esta noche te estaré esperando para hacer pizza - se fue cantando el oso Gominola.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos esta noche - dijo la ojimiel mientras que Kevin la miró sorprendido - ¿Qué?

- ¿Eres amiga de ellos?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál hay?

- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que esos animales mecánicos son capaces de hacer?

- No, pues...

- ¿Sabes por qué los guardias nunca han llegado a completar la semana?

- No.

- Bien, te lo diré... ellos meten a sus víctimas en un traje.

- Aguarda, aguarda. ¿Bromeas?

- No. Sino pregúntale al juego de terror del año, que por cierto está basado en este lugar.

- Ajá, ¿y luego?

- Nada. Te convierten en uno de ellos.

- Kevin, ya basta. Sabes que esos son rumores estúpidos - le retó su tía.

- ¿Ah sí? Díselo al que perdió su lóbulo frontal.

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? - preguntó la joven un tanto molesta.

- ¿Por qué crees que está ese cartel de "Fuera de servicio" en Pirate Cove? Es obvio. Foxy fue el causante de la mordida - objetó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya. ¿Sabes qué? No creo en nada de las estupideces que acabas de decir, y si me permiten iré al baño. Ya regreso.

- Ve, pero ten cuidado. No vaya a ser cosa que Foxy te muerda el culo - en un tono así a lo "no me importa lo que pueda llegar a pasarte".

- ¡Kevin! - volvió a retarle su tía.

Sin que nadie la viera, disimuladamente se acercó a la cueva del pirata y se metió adentro de las cortinas.

- ¿Foxy?

- ¡Hola marinera Bella!

- ¡Hola! - le dijo mientras le abrazó.

- Hoy estás muy linda, sirena.

- Gracias. Oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- ¡Claro mi hermosa marinera!

- Necesito que vayas y le hables a mi madrina - Foxy dudó unos segundos. ¿Para qué le había pedido eso?

- De acuerdo preciosa.

- ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias - murmuró mientras se le acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la nariz, pero el zorrito había sido más rápido y la acorraló contra la pared del fondo, quedando a solo escasos centímetros.

- Hueles muy bien - dijo el pirata mientras olfateaba su cuello, provocando pequeños gemidos en la humana - Mmm frutilla - siguió oliendo mientras que su mano y garfio la sostenían de los hombros.

- Ya, déjame ir, capitán - le suplicó la chica mientras que él seguía oliendo su cuello y parte del hombro izquierdo.

- Está bien. Cuente conmigo hermosa dama - respondiendo al fin mientras la dejaba. Isabella se encontraba totalmente roja. Oh Dios, sabía que esto pronto se iba a ir de las manos si no hacía algo al respecto. Rápidamente salió de allí, dirigiéndose a donde estaba sentada.

- Isa, ¿qué te pasó? - su madrina en un tono preocupado.

- ¿Foxy ya te mordió el culo? - Irene lo miró seria - Ok, no volveré a molestar con eso.

- Estoy bien, es solo que me dio calor, es todo.

- ¿Calor? Sí, claro.

La ojimiel, ignorando aquel comentario, se dedicó a comerse su pizza.

Después del almuerzo, el muchacho se decidió a hablar.

- Tía, tengo que disculparme contigo - encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿De?

- De lo que pasó esta mañana. Sé lo mucho que te duele todo el asunto, por eso me quería disculpar.

- Oh no es nada cariño. Sé que no fue tu intención; claro que estás perdonado - le regaló una sonrisa.

- Y es por eso que te hemos traído aquí madrina - intervino la muchacha. Su madrina no comprendió.

- La loca de tu ahijada pensó que si te traíamos aquí, se te iba a ir la tristeza - nuevamente recibió otro golpe, sólo que esta vez había sido un pisotón - ¡AY! ¡OYE, YA DEJA DE HACER ESO!

- Entonces... ¡DEJA DE DECIRME LOCA! - poniéndose de pie.

- ¡TE LLAMO COMO A MI SE ME PEGUE LA GANA! - poniéndose a la misma altura de su amiga.

- ¡Es todo! ¡Prepárate para recibir mi puño en tu cara! - sentenció con la mano cerrada.

- ¡Tía Irene, me quiere pegar! - Colocándose detrás de su tía a la par que esta se llevaba la mano a la frente en señal de frustración.

En eso no se percataron de que el pirata se aproximaba a ellos.

- ¡Eres un marica! ¡Tienes miedo de que te golpee una mujer! - exclamó en un tono elevado la castaña sentándose de nuevo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo te tengo miedo a ti - admitió.

- ¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! - le señaló de repente.

- Ya chicos, me está dando migraña - suplicó la mujer.

- ¡Buenas tardes tripulación! - dijo el zorro de repente provocando un pequeño respingo en la adulta.

- Órale marinero Foxy, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Venía a alegrarlos un poco - mientras hacía alegremente un pequeño baile de piratas.

- Eh, zorro, ¿es cierto lo de la mordida del 87? - cuestionó Kevin de repente.

- No sé a qué te refieres marinero - dejando de bailar.

- Vamos, sé muy bien que por causa tuya, tu víctima perdió el lóbulo frontal.

- ¿Qué es el lóbulo frontal, marinera Bella? - mirando curioso a la castaña.

- Nada, una estupidez de mi amigo.

- ¿Te llamó Bella? - preguntó su amigo sorprendido.

- Sí. ¿Por?

- Porque Marty era el único que te decía así - los tres sonrieron.

- Mi hijo adoraba llamarte de esa forma porque le parecías una niña muy bella. Hasta creo que le gustabas, solo que nunca me lo dijo.

- Podrían haber sido novios - murmuró el oji café codeándola.

- Ay no creo. Si bien nuestra relación era especial, más que nada éramos como hermanos - se sonrojó la joven. A todo esto el pirata sintió un poco de celos. ¿Quién rayos era el tal Marty? Pensó. En eso había desviado su vista hacia la única adulta de la mesa. Le resultó algo familiar. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraban dos niños jugando, cuando se oyó la voz de una mujer.

- ¡Hijo, ya llegué!

- ¡Ya bajo mami! - dejó sus juguetes y se dirigió junto con el otro niño corriendo escaleras abajo hacia donde estaba su madre.

Al bajar, saltó a sus brazos y la vio. Rubia de ojos café con una sonrisa dulce y radiante.

- Hola mi amor, te extrañé mucho... - ¿por qué razón estaba ella en su recuerdo? - ... ¿cómo te portaste?

- Muy bien mami, estuvimos jugando con Kevin a los superhéroes y piratas - mirando al otro niño. Se parecía mucho al chico que estaba sentado en la mesa con su Sirena.

- Hola tía Irene - saludó el recién nombrado sonriente.

- Hola mi pequeño sobrino - sonrió, y mirando hacia su hijo exclamó - Marty, debemos irnos.

¿Marty? ¿Esa mujer lo llamó Marty?

- Si, mami.

¿La llamó mami? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso él era ese niño?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Mami? - dijo el zorro pirata de repente.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron los tres humanos.

- Mamá... - fue lo único que respondió el rojizo mirando hacia Irene; acto seguido, comenzó a tener un cortocircuito.

- ¡Foxy! ¿Qué te pasa? - se alarmó Isabella.

- ¡VA A EXPLOTAR! - gritó el castaño metiéndose debajo de la mesa. En eso el dueño y dos de sus empleados se acercaron.

- Oh, Foxy, ¿otra vez? - se lamentó el señor Fazbear al mismo tiempo que lo "apagaba" - llévenselo muchachos y tengan mucho cuidado con él - Ambos jóvenes obedecieron, llevándose al animatrónico al cuarto de servicio.

Desde el escenario, sus tres amigos observaron la situación un tanto preocupados.

- Oh no, Foxy - murmuró Chica con angustia.

- Espero que esté bien - comentó Freddy.

- Si - habló Bonnie.

En medio de aquella situación se encontraba una muy sorprendida y pensativa Irene. Ese robot la había llamado "mamá". ¿Por qué? Rápidamente, y por una extraña razón, despertó su instinto maternal por aquel zorrito animatrónico. No sabía el por qué, pero sintió como si su pequeño niño estuviera vivo dentro de él.

- Espero puedas volver a funcionar pronto, capitán Foxy - susurró para sí misma con angustia.

**Más tarde, cerca de las 11:40 p.m.**

- ¡Vamos, date prisa Kevin!

- ¡Ya voy! - salió deprisa de la casa.

- No sé cómo rayos acepté que me acompañaras - exclamó una Isabella un tanto molesta mientras se subieron al auto. Su madrina había ofrecido llevarlos, y ya que se encontraba el muchacho en su casa, le había pedido a la adolescente que lo llevara a su tercera noche; por lo menos para que no se quedara toda la noche enfrascado en la computadora.

- Simple. Es porque mi tía no quiere que el "Conde" Foxy te muerda el cuello - hizo gestos de comillas con los dedos - Además, acuérdate que él se pone más activo a partir de esta noche.

- ¿Eso lo dices tú o lo dice el juego? – lo observó con una ceja levantada.

- Eeh, eso no interesa ahora. Lo importante es que hay que estar atentos esta noche.

- No puedo entender cómo es que crees en las estupideces de un juego.

- ¡No son estupideces! ¿O se te olvida lo ocurrido hoy en la tarde con tu "novio" pirata? - volvió a hacer el gesto de las comillas a la vez que la miraba con cara de "if you know what I mean".

- Ya, cierra el culo, ¿quieres?

- Vamos, admite que te gusta y que eres una zoofílica y robofílica.

- No voy a admitir algo que no es verdad – se sonrojó levemente.

- Chicos, hemos llegado - interrumpió la oji café - diviértanse.

- ¿Quién puede divertirse en un lugar que causa miedo por la noche? - murmuró por lo bajo el chico.

- ¡Shh! – retó a su amigo - Gracias madrina. Nos vemos después - dicho esto, entraron al lugar, donde se encontraba el dueño terminando de apagar la última luz.

-Buenas noches Isabella. Tercera noche ya, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?

- Muy contenta señor, y muy ansiosa por comenzar - respondió alegre.

- Y usted joven, ¿cuál es su nombre?

- Kevin Bernard.

- Es un placer joven Bernard. Uhm, debo irme. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes que hacer.

- Si - dijo la ojimiel.

- Uhm, ¿señor?

- ¿Sí muchacho?

- ¿Es cierto que el cartel que se encuentra en Pirate Cove se debe a que Foxy es peligroso debido a que mordió a alguien en el 87?

- ¿Cómo?

- Ash, mi amigo quiere saber si es verdad lo de la mordida del 87.

- Ah, ese rumor. Pues la verdad, eso jamás pasó; y en cuanto al cartel, está ahí porque Foxy tiende a fallar muy seguido. Aunque hacía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía. Sólo espero que no sea nada grave. ¿Algo más?

- Nada más - dijeron ambos.

- Bueno, ahora si me voy. Cuídense, los veré en la mañana.

- Buenas noches - dijeron casi al unísono.

**Inicio de la tercera noche, 12:00 a.m.**

**Show Stage.**

- Te dije que era mentira.

- No me molestes.

- Zopenco.

- Perra.

- Marica.

- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Van a dejar de pelear e insultarse?! - se quejó un oso marrón.

- ¡¿Freddy habló?!

- Bienvenido a la jaula de los locos, querido Kevin...

**Continuará...**

**Nota: Al final del próximo capítulo, agregaré los rewiews :3.**

**Nota: Al final del rewiew del cuarto capítulo pongan #, el nombre del animatrónico que les gusta y el porqué. El mío es #Foxy. Es impredecible, nunca sabes cuándo va a aparecer. Además me encanta como lo describen en algunos fics en su aspecto humano 3 (me gustaría hacer otro fic sobre ellos pero en su apariencia humanoide, aunque no sé).**

**¡Nos leemos en el otro capi!**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo autor del que ya conocemos su nombre (groso, genio, ídolo)**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

- Te dije que era mentira.

- No me molestes.

- Zopenco.

- Perra.

- Marica.

- ¡Oigan! ¡¿Van a dejar de pelear e insultarse?! - se quejó un oso marrón.

- ¡¿Freddy habló?!

- Bienvenido a la jaula de los locos, querido Kevin...

**Capítulo 4: "Los recuerdos de Chica y los celos de Bonnie"**

- Bienvenido a la jaula de los locos, querido Kevin – dijo la castaña abrazando a su asustado amigo.

- ¡Hola Bellabell! – dijeron los otros tres animatrónicos desde el escenario.

- ¡Hola amigos!

- Ay miren, trajo a su amigo de hoy en la tarde – señaló Chica - ¿Cómo te llamas amiguito?

- K-Ke-Kevin.

- Es un placer. Yo me llamo Chica – respondió la polluela muy alegre – ellos son Freddy y Bonnie. Saluden.

- Hola – dijeron ambos.

- Un placer – se dirigió nervioso a su amiga – me dan un poco de escalofríos.

- Dah, a mí también me pasó lo mismo, hasta que descubrí que no son tan malos como dicen.

- Y bien, ¿vamos a preparar las pizzas, Bellabell? – interrumpió la pollita mirando a su ahora amiga humana.

- Sip.

- ¡Genial! Sígueme.

- Ei, ¿vas a dejarme sólo aquí? – poniéndose más nervioso aún.

- No estarás solo. Tienes a Freddy y a Bonnie para que te hagan compañía – respondió sin darle suma importancia al mismo tiempo que se iba hacia la cocina.

- Muy bien enano, cuéntanos sobre tu vida – exclamó el oso poniéndole una mano (¿O pata?) en su hombro a la vez que el conejo trataba de contener la risa.

- Quiero ir con mi mamá – susurró el muchacho para sí mismo.

**Mientras tanto en The Kitchen, 12:45 a.m.**

- … y es así como fue que aprendí a hacer pizza – contaba la polluela.

- Hay que admitir que las sabes hacer muy ricas.

- Gracias, supongo que es mi mayor talento.

- ¿Sabes? De niña tuve una amiga. A ella le encantaba cocinar; de hecho ayudaba a su mamá con el almuerzo y la cena – recordó la ojimiel con algo de nostalgia.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Chelsea. Ella era muy dulce, tierna, alegre; como tú. Siempre decía que iba a ser una chef profesional algún día.

- ¿Y qué le pasó?

- No lo sé. Solo sé que desapareció junto con dos de mis amigos y su hermano en manos de un desgraciado. Jamás supimos si los mataron o qué.

- Cuánto lo siento – se lamentó la robot.

- No es nada. Es solo que hace mucho que no hablaba de ella, y admito que la echo de menos – sonrió amargamente. En ese instante, Chica tuvo un recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¿Puedo ayudarte con la cena, mami? – preguntó una niña rubia muy alegre.

- Claro mi amor – respondió su madre. Ambas comenzaron a preparar la cena. Si bien la niña era muy pequeña, tenía ciertas dotes culinarias que había heredado de su madre, que hacían que tanto su padre, como su hermano mayor quedaran maravillados por los deliciosos platillos que ayudaba a su madre a preparar; especialmente aquellas visitas que se juntaban con ellos a cenar cada fin se semana.

- ¡Vayan ubicándose en la mesa del comedor que ya servimos la cena! – todos los que estaban en el living obedecieron a la orden de la pequeña Chelsea. Cuando ya todos estaban allí, la niña y su madre aparecieron con una bandeja repleta de espaguetis con salsa (N/a: sorry, pero no se me ocurría otra comida Jajaja).

- Ya que están todos, ¡a comer! – ordenó la mujer de la casa a la vez que los comensales ya estaban sirviéndose cada uno en sus respectivos platos.

- Mmmmhhh, ¡está riquísimo! – comentó el padre.

- Hermanita, tú y mamá son las reinas de la cocina.

- ¡Un brindis por las cocineras de esta casa! – objetó el padre. Todos levantaron sus copas.

- Ay, no tienen por qué hacer todo esto – se sonrojó la mujer.

- ¡Psst! Chelsea – una niña le susurró a la pequeña ojiazul.

- ¿Sí? – mirándola automáticamente. Se parecía mucho a su amiga Bellabell.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez podamos preparar pizza? – haciéndole un puchero.

- ¡Claro amiga! Cuando gustes – le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Chica al recordar todo aquello, dejó caer de manera inerte un plato al suelo, provocando que la humana se sobresaltara por el ruido del impacto.

- Chica, ¿te ocurre algo? – la polluela no respondía, se encontraba totalmente "tildada" – Ay no, ¿tú también? – se desesperó Isabella creyendo que tal vez podría haberse descompuesto como el zorro - ¿Chica? ¡Chica! ¡Reacciona por favor!

- Ah, ¿qué?

- Al fin – suspiró la joven con alivio – creí que te habías descompuesto o algo por el estilo. Por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así - La animatrónica la observó detenidamente - ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Tú eres la niña…

- ¿Ah? – la miró extrañada.

- Tuve un recuerdo extraño, ¡y tú estabas en él! – le señaló.

- ¿Qué recuerdo?

- Pues… Nada, olvídalo – se limitó a decir – oye, ¿puedes poner las pizzas por mí? Tengo… que ir al baño – dicho esto, salió de la cocina dejando a la ojimiel un tanto confundida. ¿Loa animatrónicos también iban al baño?

**Dining Area, 1:20 a.m.**

- ¡Wow, eres un genio en la batería! Hasta creo que eres mejor que Foxy – murmuró Bonnie por lo bajo a Kevin, temiendo que su amigo el zorro, quién en esos momentos se encontraba en el cuarto de servicio, lo escuchase.

- Gracias Bonnie. Llevo muchos años tocando la batería. Hasta tengo una banda.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu banda? – preguntó Freddy.

- Aún no le hemos puesto nombre. Supongo que algún día se lo pondremos, y quizás vengamos aquí a retarlos a un duelo. Después de todo… tan mal no tocan.

- Gracias – dijeron ambos robots. En eso ven a Chica salir de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el Backstage.

- ¿No es su amiga? – cuestionó el castaño.

- Si, ¿qué le habrá sucedido? – se extrañó el morado.

- Voy a preguntarle – dijo el oso y le siguió.

**Backstage**

- ¿Chica? ¿Estás ahí? – golpeando la puerta.

- E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Segura? ¿No quieres abrirme y así charlamos? – le insistió.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien.

- Ok. Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame, ¿sí? – pero no recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual lo enfadó un poco - ¡Ash! Mujeres – murmuró para sí mismo mientras regresaba hacia donde estaban su amigo conejo y el muchacho humano.

- Freddy, ¿qué ha pasado con Chica? – se preocupó el conejo.

- No quiere decirme – con ambas manos levantadas.

- Oye Fred, ¿quieres que vaya yo? – intervino el ojicafé.

- Mmm no lo sé…

- Por favor, además, yo soy un experto en mujeres – sonrió con arrogancia.

- Está bien. Chica se encuentra en el Backstage, a la izquierda – le indicó el oso resignado.

- Gracias – respondió el muchacho y se fue. En eso, Bonnie se acercó a su amigo y le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Pero qué haces!

- Oh nada, sólo tenía ganas de golpear a alguien esta noche. Es todo – contestó el morado molesto y cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Hay veces que no entiendo tus reacciones – concluyó el oso marrón yéndose del escenario, dejando al conejo completamente solo.

…

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Y TU TE PARECES A WINNIE POOH! ¡Jum!

**The Kitchen, 2:00 a.m.**

Estaba Isabella sacando la última pizza del horno cuando el enorme oso entró.

- Ei, Bellabell, ¿qué tal van esas pizzas?

- Muy bien. Lo que si no está nada bien es el sistema central de tu amiga.

- Por eso vine. Quería saber qué fue lo que le sucedió.

- Sinceramente Freddy, no tengo la más mínima idea. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que ella recordó algo, pero lo más extraño fue que me dijo que había una niña en ese recuerdo y que se parecía mucho a mí, según ella.

- ¿Una niña que se parece a ti? Mmm… - pensó – Es extraño. Muy extraño.

- Demasiado extraño diría yo…

**Backstage**

Se encontraba Kevin en la puerta del lado de afuera.

- ¿Chica? ¿Puedo entrar? Soy Kevin – en eso la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que el joven castaño entrara cautelosamente, ya que la falta de luz no le permitía ver bien en la oscuridad. De pronto, chocó contra algo que era mucho más alto que él, haciendo que este ahogara un grito de terror.

- No te asustes – le calmó la polluela - ¿Vienes a preguntar como estoy, eh?

- S-sí, es que Freddy y…

- Freddy. Siempre preocupándose por mí, como si fuera mi hermano mayor – escupió de repente – Hay veces que me molesta que se comporte así - el ojicafé simplemente la escuchó en silencio – Sin embargo… no sé por qué, pero siento como si en otra vida lo hubiera sido.

- No entiendo – habló por fin.

- Hermanos, Kevin. A veces siento como si Freddy y yo hubiéramos sido hermanos desde siempre.

- ¿Te refieres a qué ustedes tuvieron otra vida, luego murieron y resucitaron en esto que son ahora?

- ¡Ei! No somos monstruos.

- Perdón – encogiéndose de hombros.

- Jajaja, aun así no comprendo cómo es que mágicamente me vengan cosas a la mente que no recuerde haberlas vivido jamás.

- Quizás a lo mejor los recuerdos de tu anterior vida estén despertando para ayudarte a que descubras quien fuiste.

- Tal vez… ¡Oye, me siento mejor ahora! Gracias Kevin – lo tomó entre sus alas y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara notoriamente. Por suerte estaba todo a oscuras, por lo que terminó dando las gracias mentalmente por ello.

Siguieron así abrazados hasta que el adolescente habló.

- ¿Puedes bajarme? ¿Por favor?

- Oh si, disculpa – contestó la pollita un tanto avergonzada - ¿quiéres ver mis tesoros? – el chico dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

- Mmm suena genial.

- ¡Wiiiii! ¡Vamos! – mientras que lo sacaba casi a las rastras del pequeño cuarto.

Mientras tanto, cierto conejito morado los vio salir de allí un tanto molesto. Se podría decir que estaba celoso.

- ¡Bonnie! ¿No quieres pizza? – preguntó la chica saliendo de la cocina con el oso llevando dos bandejas llenas del manjar con queso.

- No estoy de humor – respondió algo triste, sentándose al borde del escenario, con ambas orejas caídas por la deprimencia.

- Ay conejo – dejó la bandeja que llevaba sobre una de las mesas y se dirigió corriendo hacia su peludo amigo - ¿por qué la cara larga?

- Ay Bellabell, ahora comprendo lo que quieren decir los humanos cuando dicen que el amor a veces duele.

- ¿No me digas que…? – El conejito solo asintió con pesar haciendo un puchero – Oh, ven aquí – abrazándolo como cual madre que abraza a un hijo para tratar de consolarlo – no te pongas triste. Prometí que iba a ayudarte con respecto a ese tema y lo voy a cumplir.

- Eh, Roger Rabbit, ¿mal de amores? – se burló el oso.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres el menos indicado para dirigirme la palabra!

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?

- ¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe Winnie The Pooh!

- ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!

- ¡Winnie the Pooh!

- ¡AHORA SI! ¡VAS A CONOCER EL LADO FURIOSO Y ASESINO DE FREDDY FAZBEAR!

- Y ahí vamos otra vez – murmuró la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡PUES VEN AQUÍ ARRIBA SI TE LA BANCAS! – haciendo movimientos con los puños.

- ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE TENGAS QUE DECIRMELO DOS VECES PARA QUE VAYA A PATEARTE LA MADRE! – respondió furioso Freddy mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al escenario.

- ¡Pues aquí te espero, Cariñosito! – dijo Bonnie con sorna.

- Uhm, muchachos, si me disculpan voy a ver cómo está Foxy, ¿de acuerdo? – dicho esto, Isabella salió casi huyendo del lugar, dejando a ambos animatrónicos discutiendo.

**2:45 a.m.**

- Me pregunto en dónde estará el cuarto de servicio… - se preguntó a sí misma mientras escudriñaba los pasillos. En eso, oyó una voz familiar que provenía de una puerta al fondo.

- ¿Marinera? ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Capitán Foxy! ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor, pero me dejaron encerrado en este lugar.

Isabella trató de abrir la puerta, pero fue en vano.

- Está con llave. No puedo abrirla.

- ¡Vamos marinera Bella! ¡No se dé por vencida! – le alentó.

- Sí. ¡Puedo hacerlo! – mientras tomaba impulso para poder derribar la puerta.

- ¿Marinera? ¿Marinera? ¿A dónde te fuiste? – interrogó el zorrito mirando por la cerradura de la puerta. Acto seguido, escuchó un fuerte golpe contra esta y un pequeño quejido por parte de la castaña.

- Ay, me dolió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, sirena?

- No mucho, ¡auch! – alegó un tanto dolorida por semejante golpe que se dio contra la dura puerta. Sintió un líquido resbalar por su frente – creo que me lastimé un poco, es todo.

- Ten cuidado joven bucanera, podrías hacerte daño – le advirtió Foxy con preocupación.

- ¡Ja! Nada como una dura puerta hará que su más fiel tripulante se rinda, mi Capitán.

Ok, ahora si se podría decir que se había vuelto total y completamente desquiciada.

- ¿No sería mejor que vayas por una llave, grumete?

- Uhm – lo pensó un tanto dubitativa – Tienes razón Foxy. ¡Ya vengo, espérame ahí! – corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Y a dónde podría yo ir? – se dijo a sí mismo. Al rato, regresó su adorada sirena con llave en mano.

- ¡La encontré! – exclamó con alegría mientras por fin conseguía abrir aquella puerta que los separaba.

- ¡Lo hiciste mi bella pirata! – recibiéndola entre sus brazos.

- No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – le señaló la frente con su garfio.

- Oh, nada. Me lastimé un poco cuando traté de abrir la puerta con mi fuerza bruta (?).

- Es una herida muy fea, marinera. Mejor vayamos a la oficina. Allí debe haber una caja de primeros auxilios que nos servirá para que te cure esa horrible lastimadura.

¡¿Curar?! ¿Aquel zorro iba a curar su herida? Oh Dios, ¡que ternura!

- Ya dije que no es nada.

- Ñe, ñe, claro que lo es. Y no me obligues a que te haga caminar por la plancha.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – se rindió la chica mientras le seguía hacia The Office.

**The Office, 3:57 a.m.**

- Ya está – murmuró el zorro pirata – ahora más vale que te quedes quietecita y dejes de hacer monerías o sino…

- Me harás caminar por la plancha. Lo sé – sentándose en el escritorio.

- Dame un abrazo – le pidió él. La ojimiel le obedeció, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de su metálico cuello - ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Mmm?

- Adoro tu olor a frutilla.

- ¿Te gusta la frutilla Foxy?

- Mucho.

- Pues a mí también – prosiguió la muchacha. En eso, se encontraron ambas miradas, y acto seguido, se besaron tierna e inocentemente. Siguieron así por varios segundos, segundos que para ambos fueron interminables.

- Te quiero marinera – confesó el pirata.

- Yo también – respondió la jovencita. De repente, un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca.

- ¿Tienes sueño? – Isabella solo asintió - Pues si quieres, puedes dormir en mis brazos – propuso.

- Está bien – dicho esto y se quedó dormida en los brazos del pirata.

**Ya cerca de las 5:50 a.m.**

- Bella, despierta.

- ¿Ah? – tallándose los ojos.

- Ya casi es hora de que te vayas.

- Es cierto – se levantó rápido – Gracias Foxy, dormí muy cómoda – se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que éste se pusiera un tanto rojo.

- De nada. Te estaré esperando la noche siguiente. Ah y cuídate mucho sirena.

- Tú también marinero – dijo mientras se marchaba a buscar a su amigo.

**Dining Area, 5:57 a.m.**

Isabella salió de The Office a toda prisa ya que se aproximaba el término de su tercera jornada laboral. Al llegar cerca de Show Stage, notó que cierto oso y cierto conejo estaban abrazados y llorando juntos.

- ¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que te parecías a Bugs Bunny? – sollozando.

- Si – entre hipos y suspiros.

- Es mentira. Tú eres mejor que ese maldito conejo cabrón.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – el oso asintió – pues, yo también quería disculparme por haberte llamado Winnie Pooh y Osito Cariñosito.

- Oh, no es necesario que te molestes en disculparte. Admito que no fui un buen compañero.

- ¿Amigos otra vez? – propuso el conejo.

- Amigos – respondió el oso sellando el "trato" con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me digan que se reconciliaron otra vez? – intervino la ojimiel.

- Si, somos…

- … amigos nuevamente – completó el oso. A todo esto la adolescente los miró a ambos incrédula.

- ¿Saben qué? – Ambos la observaron expectantes de lo que iba a decir – Mejor olvídenlo – en eso aparecieron Chica y Kevin de la nada.

- La verdad que la he pasado muy bien jugando al Just Dance, Chica.

- Me alegra saber eso – riéndose nerviosamente.

- ¡Con que aquí estás! – dijo la ojimiel con ambas manos en la cintura.

- Tenías razón Isa, había olvidado lo cool que era venir aquí – acercándosele.

- Ajá, ¿sabes la hora que es?

El ojicafé miró su reloj

- ¡Mierda! ¡Ya son las seis!

- Pues entonces vámonos – tirándole de las orejas – nos vemos después amigos.

- Hasta luego Bellabell – dijeron Bonnie y Freddy.

- ¡Adiós Kevin! ¡Ve con Dios! – exclamó Chica mientras que sus dos amigos la miraban - ¿Qué están viendo?

- ¡Ay Kevin, ve con Dios! – se burló Freddy.

- Cierra la boca.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Te golpearé tantas veces como sea necesario.

- ¡Ay no te bancas ni una broma, mujer!

- No si vienen de parte tuya. Además, ¿por qué no aprendes de Bonnie o Foxy? Ellos jamás me molestarían con una cosa así

- ¿Qué cosa, marinera Chica? – inquirió el pirata llegando desde el West Hall.

- Nuestra amiga tiene novio – recalcó el oso.

- ¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!

- ¿Es verdad? ¡Te felicito! – comentó alegre el rojizo - … un momento, ¿de quién estamos hablando?

- Del amigo que trajo Bellabell – respondió el conejo secamente mientras afinaba su guitarra.

- ¿No será aquel grumete raro que me preguntó en la tarde sobre el "mordisco del 87" o algo así?

- ¿Qué cosa?/¿Qué? – cuestionaron los otros tres.

- Dah, olvídenlo marineros – restándole importancia.

**Al rato…**

- ¿Así que Bonnie y Freddy se estuvieron peleando? – cuestionó el muchacho a la vez que entraban a la casa.

- Sí. El oso se burló del conejo y ya te imaginarás lo que sucedió después.

- JAJAJAJAJA, no me imagino a esos animales sacándose los pelos – decía tomándose el estómago con ambas manos.

- Buen día chicos – expresó Irene al verlos entrar a la cocina.

- Buen día tía/madrina – manifestaron al unísono.

- ¿Cómo les fue?

- ¡Genial tía! – habló su sobrino buscando en la nevera algo para comer.

- Muy bien – afirmó su ahijada sirviéndose una taza de café. En eso miró el diario que estaba sobre la mesa. Le había llamado la atención la noticia principal

"El dueño de Freddy Fazbear's inaugurará una nueva pizzería con nuevos y mejorados animatrónicos"

- ¡No puede ser!

**Continuará…**

**Nota: Bueno, aquí están los dos capis que les prometí. Perdón por no poder subirlos pronto, es que tuve un par de problemas, por ejemplo hoy que me estuvieron jodiendo todo el día de todos lados ¬¬'**

**Ahora sí, ¡llegó el momento de responder rewiews!**

**Dannyplz: Me alegra que te guste. ¡Y no seas tímida! Por cierto, bienvenida *le da un peluche de Chica***

**pinkierose230502: Digamos que lo de Tinkerbell se lo debo a mi pequeña sobrina de 3 años. Está todo el día viendo Disney Junior xD.**

**Kiara-Violet: Y por el amor a los pandas morados, ¡aquí tienes dos capítulos!**

**Por cierto, Foxy es mío (?), nah broma. Aquí tienes *le da un peluche de Foxy***

**Shinoby Nehory: No te preocupes, estuve pensando y ya tengo la forma perfecta para incluirlos. Así que vas a poder acosar a Bon Bon de todas las maneras posibles. **

**¡Te mando saludos! *le da un peluche de Toy Bonnie***

**p/d: se me olvidaba. Muy bueno tu fic xD.**

**BORRE2222: Me alegra que te haya gustado :D. *le manda un peluche de Puppet***

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Aunque no lo creas, sos mi favorita. ¿La razón? Me encanta como redactas. Seguí así :3(creo que ya te lo dije, y si no te lo digo de nuevo jeje). ¡Ah! Y Lynda Murtons es una prima metida (?) jajajajaja *le da un peluche de Toy Freddy***

**chick the pirate: No hay problema. Yo también anduve rindiendo, así que supongo que ahora se podría disfrutar del verano B|. Por cierto acá te mando un peluche de Freddy *se lo lanza* :v.**

**Mauro354: ¿Viste? Es re picarón, pero no tanto como para terminar violandola jajajajaja. Tomá, para vos *Le manda un peluche de Toy Chica***

**Y bueno, creo que esos son todos los rewiews. ¡Gracias chicos por alentarme a seguir! Espero no defraudarlos :'D.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Muy buenas, criaturitas del Señor (?), espero que estén preparados porque ya va a empezar el 5to capi de este fic. Así que ponganse cerca de sus monitores, tablets, celulares, etc que ya vamos a dar comienzo *redoble de tambores* (ok, creo que estoy un poco desquiciada, es todo).**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece a mi sino al sensualón del Sr. Cawthon. La única de mi autoría es Isabella Smith, cuyo nombre de pila se lo debo a mi pequeña sobrina de casi 6 meses :3. El apellido fue porque el suyo real no encajaba, por eso el "Smith". Err, bueno, ya me entendieron xD. Por cierto, también me pertenecen la historia y los otros Oc.**

**CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON LA REALIDAD ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

**Listo, ahora puedo decir que estoy completamente libre de demandas.**

**Si vienen a querer copiar esta historia y/o a decir que le pertenece a alguien más, sepan que todo esto salió de mi retorcida cabeza; y si hay alguien que no le agrada el contenido, desde ya voy avisando que me la suda artísticamente :v.**

**Aviso: En este capítulo se encontrarán con una mención un tanto violenta de como murieron nuestros queridos animatrónicos en su niñez. Se recomienda discreción.**

**Capítulo 5: "¿Una nueva pizzería?**

- ¡No puede ser! - expresó Isabella antes de dar un grito al cielo.

- ¿Qué cosa? A ver, dame - dijo su amigo quitándole el periódico de las manos - Mmm veamos... - y a medida que iba leyendo, su cara cambiaba desde una de asombro, a otra de horror y frustración - ¡ESTÁN LOCOS! No pueden hacerlo.

- Eso mismo pensé - en eso, su madrina echó un suspiro.

- ¿Ocurre algo, tía?

- No puedo creer que quieran hacer eso con Foxy y sus amigos - ambos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente incrédulos para luego mirarla a ella - ¡No lo permitiré! - golpeó la mesa con el puño y se levantó de golpe de su asiento, haciendo que los adolescentes se sorprendieran de su actitud repentina.

- Cálmate madrina, nosotros también estamos molestos como tú - hablo su ahijada apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

- Isa tiene razón. De nada serviría ir allá a armar escándalos - bosteza - Por ahora quiero ir a dormir. Ha sido una noche alocada para mi joven existencia. Buenas noches - dicho esto se retiró.

- Bien, creo que yo también debería ir a descansar - dijo la ojimiel estirando los brazos.

En ese breve instante, Irene sentía muchas ganas de preguntarle sobre la "salud" del zorro, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de temor y vergüenza por como reaccionaria su ahijada ante semejante pregunta disparatada. Finalmente se armó de valor y le preguntó.

- Princesa, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Claro - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Sé que parecerá un tanto extraña mi pregunta, pero quería saber ¿cómo está Foxy?

- ¿Foxy? Eeh, bien, está mejor. El dueño dijo que de los cuatro animatrónicos el el que más tiende a descomponerse. Pero nada que haya dañado su sistema aún; así que la pizzería tendrá al pirata Foxy para rato - respondió mientras miraba detenidamente sus uñas casi largas.

- Menos mal que no fue nada grave. Me preocupé mucho ayer cuando tuvo ese cortocircuito - recordó aquel momento por unos instantes - Bien, veré si puedo pasar por allí más tarde - observa el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared - Dios, pero mira la hora. Será mejor que me prepare o llegaré tarde - dirigiéndose a su ahijada con una cálida sonrisa - Es mejor que vayas a dormir un poco.

- De acuerdo, madrina.

- Que duermas bien, mi amor - le despeinó un poco su flequillo, delante a la vista la herida profunda que estaba cubierta por apenas un pequeño apósito. La oji café no pudo ocultar la preocupación en su rostro - Por Dios, ¿qué te pasó?

- Uhm, nada. Me caí, es todo.

- Pero aún así es un corte bastante profundo. ¿Segura que fue sólo una caída? - arqueando una ceja.

- Segurisima - fingiendo una amplia sonrisa.

- Está bien, te creo. Ahora, sube esas escaleras y ve a dormir un poco si no quieres quedar como una zombie el resto del día.

- Sí... Uhm, buenos días - y dicho esto, subió escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la pizzería, Chica se encontraba repartiendo chocolate caliente a los empleados del lugar. Era algo que hacía cada mañana y que la ponía muy feliz, ya que los trabajadores se sentían agradecidos con ella por semejante muestra de hospitalidad - otra razón más para que Bonnie la adorase profundamente, aunque ella aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los sentimientos del conejo - se disponía a entrar a la oficina del dueño a ofrecerle aquel delicioso líquido caliente cuando le oyó hablar por teléfono.

- No se preocupe, los animatrónicos nuevos ya están en camino... ¿los viejos?... Sí, tenemos pensado en usarlos como repuesto. Ya sabe, para los nuevos...

¿Repuesto? ¿Animatrónicos nuevos? ¿Acaso el dueño planeaba...?

Un sentimiento de angustia invadió por completo a la polluela.

- Debo ir a contarle a los demás - murmuró por lo bajo dejando la bandeja con la taza sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba por allí, mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia Show Stage.

Freddy y Bonnie estaban ensayando su ya memorizado show cuando Chica apareció con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

- Chica, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó el conejo casi alarmado acercándose rápidamente hacia ella.

- Muchachos, es horrible... - en un tono de angustia.

- ¿Qué cosa?/¿Qué? - preguntaron.

- El dueño. Lo escuché hablar por teléfono. Dijo que quiere reemplazarnos.

- ¿Reemplaza...? Neh, seguro escuchaste otra cosa - dijo el oso tratando de tranquilizarla.

- También dijo que nos iban a usar como repuesto para los animatrónicos nuevos.

- Repuesto, JAJAJAJA. ¿Escuchaste eso, Bonnie? - se burló mientras golpeaba al conejo detrás de la espalda, haciendo que éste se sobara con molestia - Nos usarán de repues... - cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga emplumada - ... ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DE REPUESTO?! - tomando a su amigo morado por los hombros y sacudiéndolo con desesperación - ¡NO PUEDEN HACERLO! Simplemente no pueden... O sea, ¡soy Freddy Fazbear! ¡No me crearon para repuesto! - se quejó con total arrogancia cruzándose de brazos con total indignación.

- Bueno, ¿qué se supone que hagamos? - inquirió el conejo pelimorado.

- Sinceramente no lo sé - respondió Chica encogiéndose de hombros - Sólo sé que tengo mucho miedo - dijo en un tono de angustia arrodillándose en el suelo; sintió como sus orbes lilas se humedecían.

En ese momento, el conejo se acercó tímidamente a ella. Odiaba verla triste. Tomó algo de valor y le colocó sutilmente ambas manos sobre sus amarillos y delicados hombros, haciendo que ella alzara la vista hacia él con sorpresa.

- N-no temas... - tragó saliva antes de continuar - ... yo... estoy contigo - sus palabras provocaron un pequeño sonrojo por parte de la pollita, quién le sonrió en agradecimiento. En eso, ambos quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y un pequeño recuerdo inundó sus mentes en aquel momento.

**FLASHBACK**

Era una fea noche de tormenta. Una pequeña niña rubia se encontraba llorando de miedo en su cama.

- ¡SAMYYY! ¡SAMY VEN!

En otra habitación, muy cerca de allí, estaban dos niños más grandes.

- ¡Ash! ¡Otra vez no! - cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

- Mngh, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Billy somnoliento mientras se refregaba un ojo.

- Es mi hermanita. A la miedosa le aterran las tormentas.

Se volvieron a escuchar los gritos de la niña.

El pequeño azabache pensó unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a verla?

Samy no lo dudó ni un segundo - De acuerdo, con tal de que ya no lloriquee - volviéndose a acostar. Entonces, su amigo en medio de la oscuridad, se dirigió al cuarto de la niña.

- Uhm, ¿Chelse? - preguntó con voz temblorosa a la vez que tocaba la puerta. Debía admitir que si bien no le daban miedo las tormentas, lo que si más le aterraba era la oscuridad. Sin embargo, su temor no le impediría el querer ayudar a esa pequeña rubia, la cual él quería en secreto.

- ¿Billy? - respondió la ojiazul con otra pregunta, levantándose de su cama.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Chelsea no tardó ni un segundo en abrirle y echarse a sus brazos. A pesar del miedo que tenía de salir de su cama, el saber que el azabache se había tomado la molestia de ir a verla, su temor se había desvanecido por un instante.

- Billy, tengo mucho miedo - expresó la pequeña entre sollozos.

- No temas, yo estoy aquí - le dijo mientras la sostenía protectoramente entre sus brazos.

- Por favor, quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma - le pidió levantando la mirada hacia él con una expresión de súplica; un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del niño al oír aquellas palabras.

- Ngh... E-está bien.

Ambos niños se dirigieron a la cama, la cual estaba en medio de la habitación. Chelsea se arropó con las mantas, mientras que Billy se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos para así poder abrazarla.

- Uhm, ¿Bill?

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por quedarte - y acto seguido, le dió un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios, provocando que se sonrojara aún más.

- Ah... -tragó saliva un tanto nervioso - d-de n-nada.

Lo que Billy no supo, es que Chelsea también se había sonrojado.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bonnie y Chica al volver a la realidad, abrieron los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de lo que acababan de recordar.

- ¿Recordaste lo mismo que yo? - preguntó el conejo en un susurro.

- S-sí... - fue todo lo que la polluela pudo gesticular antes de que ambos se sonrieran ampliamente; claro que podrían haber continuado así por unos momentos más de no haber sido por cierto oso castaño guardabosques.

- ¡Bueno, ya fué suficiente! - poniéndose en el medio de ambos - Reunión general en la Cueva del Pirata ahora mismo. Debemos contarle a Foxy la situación y entre los cuatro veremos que hacer - ordenó Freddy a la vez que se dirigía allí seguido de los otros dos.

**Volviendo a la casa de los Miller...**

Estaba Isabella durmiendo en su cuarto placidamente cuando sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se levantó de repente ahogando un grito, el cual nunca salió debido a que quien se encontraba allí le había tapado la boca.

- Shhh, vas a hacer que mi primo se despierte.

- ¿Martin? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Me diste un susto de muerte -murmuró con molestia apenas él le quitó la mano de los labios.

- ¡Ei! No todos los días ves a un fantasma aparecer de sorpresa en tu cuarto - sonrió divertido.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿como diablos hiciste para...?

- ¿Para ser visible? Tu eres la única que puede verme - sentándose en el borde de la cama - y ya que estoy aquí es hora de preguntarte: ¿ya adivinaste el secreto?

- Pues fijate que no. Además casi no me has dado pistas.

- Oye, Foxy es una pista. ¿De qué te quejas? Ahí tienes algo para empezar.

- Pero es que a mi no me sirve, ¡ash! -tapándose la cara con la almohada - además, no entiendo que quisiste decir con que él era mi protector. ¿Es una especie de ángel guardián o algo así metido en todo ese traje?

- Creo que ya acertaste parte del misterio - respondió mientras miraba al techo.

- ¿En serio? - el castaño asintió - Genial, no es tan difícil después de todo.

- No cantes victoria.~ Aún te falta. Y como has adivinado la primera parte, te daré otra pista, y esta vez no sólo tiene algo que ver con Foxy, sino que también los incluye a los demás animatrónicos - caminando de un lado a otro.

- ¡Dime! - sentándose en la cama de repente.

- Tú compartiste un vínculo especial con ellos desde la niñez - exclamó sonriendo de manera altanera.

- ¡Ay, eso es fácil! Es porque me divertía mucho verlos de niña - respondió muy sonriente segura de su respuesta.

- No estoy tan seguro. Además, tu siempre ibas a la pizzería por Foxy, no por los demás.

Isabella pensó unos instantes.

- Yo me rindo - se frustró - porque no mejor me lo dices y ya.

- ¡Vamos! No te rindas - se sentó cerca de ella para animarle - estás más cerca de lo que crees. Y si quieres, te puedo dar una última pista.

- ¿Cuál? Algo así como: "Puedo darte muchos globos Isabella. Globos que flotan por arte de magia" - haciendo gestos con sus manos.

- Oye, ¿como supiste que iba a decir eso?

- Te conozco desde que éramos niños. ¿Crees que si no te conociera, ya hubiera caído en esa broma?

- Bueno, en la vez anterior si caíste - le sonrió burlonamente, haciendo que la ojimiel lo fulminara con la mirada - ¿Sabes? Fue divertido venir hasta aquí, pero ya me tengo que ir - levantándose.

- ¿Tan pronto? - dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

- Eres adorable cuando haces ese gesto - en eso, se acercó a ella, quedando a sólo escasos centímetros de su rostro - Te prometo que volveré - y dicho esto, le beso tiernamente la mejilla, provocandole un ligero sonrojo.

- Te quiero mucho - le dijo ella.

- Yo más - exclamó para luego irse atravesando la puerta.

- Wow, como en las películas de espectros - murmuró mientras seguía observando por donde se había marchado el espíritu de su difunto amigo. Tomó su celular de la mesita de luz y vió que eran casi las doce; así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Ese mismo momento, en Pirate Cove, los tres animatrónicos se reunieron con Foxy explicandole el problema.

- ¡Ahoy! Hay que actuar rápido - exclamó él.

- ¿Pero como? - preguntó el conejo.

- Por eso los he reunido aquí. Somos un equipo, chicos. Hemos salido de peores situaciones... - comentó el oso pero fue interrumpido por la polluela.

- ¿Cómo el incidente de los cuatro niños desaparecidos hace diez años?

- ¿Eh? - dijeron el zorro y el conejo a la misma vez.

- No me digan que nunca supieron de la mala fama que tuvo este lugar a causa de ese incidente - colocandose ambas manos en la cintura.

- ¿Te refieres a los recortes que están pegados en la pared de allá? - preguntó Bonnie para recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ella - Pero eso fue hace años.

- Sí, pero fue algo que pudimos superar - intervino Freddy.

Mientras ellos hablaban, a Foxy se le vino a la mente algo.

- Marineros... - levantando su mano con permiso para poder hablar.

- Habla capitán - le autorizó el oso.

El zorro sin dar demasiadas vueltas habló - Ya que lo mencionan, con respecto a lo que dijo la marinera Chica, creo saber a donde se encuentran esos niños... Bueno, por lo menos uno de ellos - comentó rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Foxy? - pregunto Freddy.

- Últimamente en estos días he tenido recuerdos ajenos de alguien más. Recuerdos que viví pero que a la vez no recuerdo haberlos vivido - sus tres amigos lo miraron en silencio; especialmente la pollita y el conejo, quienes sabían exactamente para qué lado iban las palabras del pirata - Es como si hubiera sido alguien más antes de ser lo que soy ahora.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con ese niño que supuestamente has encontrado? - inquirió Bonnie, sabiendo lo que el zorrito estaba a punto de responder.

- Que quizás ese niño... - agachó la cabeza, pensando si era correcto o no decirlo - ... sea yo.

Hubo un silencio.

Chica al analizar aquellas palabras, decidió romper aquel silencio incómodo.

- A mi también me paso lo mismo. Y todo empezó anoche.

- Yo también tuve un recuerdo. Y ella también lo recordó al mismo tiempo - habló Bonnie.

- O sea que todos han tenido recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas menos yo - les señaló Freddy a los tres - Grandioso, debo ser el único que no es un niño resucitado en un animatrónico - murmuró con algo de frustración.

- Ay Freddy, ¡que sabes! A lo mejor tu eres el cuarto niño, sólo que aún tus recuerdos no han despertado - le animó su amigo morado.

- ¿Y qué pasa si esos recuerdos jamas llegan? - inquirió preocupado.

- Oye, mírame bien - se le acercó la polluela - si realmente eres el cuarto niño, tus recuerdos pronto aparecerán. De eso estoy segura - dijo con una sonrisa serena. Freddy al oír esas palabras, le sonrió también, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que el oso de orbes azules tuvo por fin su recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

- Oye Sam, ¿qué tienes? - le preguntó su hermanita.

- Nada. Es que estaba jugando a la pelota adentro de la casa y sin querer rompí el jarrón favorito de mamá - respondió con angustia.

- Ah y temes que ella te pegue o algo así - su hermano mayor asintió casi al borde de las lágrimas. Se notaba que estaba muy nervioso - No te preocupes. Tal vez si le explicas bien lo que pasó lo entienda. Mami no te va a castigar.

- No lo sé, Chelse. Quizás debería mentirle...

- Eso no se oye muy bien. Recuerda que nuestros papás nos enseñaron a decir siempre la verdad; y si tu les mientes y luego lo descubren, se sentirán muy tristes.

El pequeño rubio analizó muy bien las palabras de su hermana menor y en un tono decidido exclamó: - Tienes razón, hermanita. Voy a ir a decirle a mamá lo que pasó realmente - ya se estaba yendo a buscar a su madre cuando una duda lo detuvo - ¿en serio dices que no me va a pegar?

- No. De eso estoy segura - respondió.

Ambos se sonrieron.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Freddy al volver a la realidad, miró a la polluela que estaba cerca de él y, acto seguido, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? Me lastimas - se quejó ella.

- Ya lo recordé. Recordé ese día - expresó alegre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué día? - preguntó una Chica un tanto desconcertada.

- El día en que rompí el jarrón favorito de mi mamá jugando a la pelota.

- ¿Qué jarrón? ¿A qué te...? - lo recordó también al instante - Ei, yo también lo recuerdo.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí. Creo que te había dicho que le dijeras la verdad.

- Y tuviste razón. Ella jamás me pegó.

- Mamá sería incapaz de pegarnos. Ella y papá nos amaban mucho - sonrió con nostalgia. Ambos se miraron por escasos segundos - Eeh, ¿Samy? - dijo cayendo en la cuenta de que quien estaba enfrente de ella era su hermano.

- ¿Chelsea? - preguntó con sus orbes llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡ERES TÚ! Eres tú, tú, tú. ¡No puedo creerlo! - lo abrazo llorando - Al fin te he encontrado. ¡Kevin tenía razón cuando dijo que mis recuerdos iban a ayudarme a despertar!

- Oye, un momento. ¿El enano te dijo eso? - inquirió Bonnie con una ceja levantada -dinos, ¿qué otras cosas más te dijo?

- Solamente eso - contestó alegre mientras se secaba las lágrimas - Es un gran amigo.

- Sí, claro. Un gran amigo - se burló el conejo por lo bajo - con razón te comportas tan cuida con ella, Freddo.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo. Iré a preparar pizza. ¡Ven hermano! - estaban a punto de irse cuando Foxy se los impidió.

- Oigan marineros, ¿y que se supone que vamos a hacer con los nuevos tripulantes?

- No te preocupes, capitán. Ya tengo a alguien en mente que nos podría ayudar en ese tema, y quizás también sepa exactamente qué es lo que pasó con nosotros antes de convertirnos en lo que somos ahora - explicó Freddy.

- ¿Te refieres a...? - musitó el pirata.

- Sí. Él mismo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Irene había estacionado su auto justo en frente de la pizzería. Estaba decidida a entrar a pedir explicaciones por semejante decisión por parte del dueño y a impedirle que se deshiciera de los robots. Al entrar, preguntó amablemente a la mesera donde se encontraba la oficina; luego de que la joven le indicara el camino, la rubia se dirigió inmediatamente allí. Tocó la puerta tres veces, pero tal fue su sorpresa cuando el que le abrió fue un viejo conocido.

- ¿Frederick?

- Irene, qué sorpresa. Entra - la invitó a pasar - siéntate por favor - la oji café le obedeció mientras que él también tomaba asiento justo enfrente de ella - Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¿Así que tu eres el dueño de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

- Digamos que si. Heredé este negocio luego de que falleciera mi padre.

- Creí que los dueños eran otros.

- En realidad, si habían otros dueños. No sé si recuerdas "Fredbear family's dinner".

- Claro que lo recuerdo. Nuestros padres siempre nos llevaban a ver a los animatrónicos.

- Si, y si mal no recuerdo tu favorito era Foxy.

- Foxy... - sonrió para sus adentros - ... es por eso que he venido. ¿Es verdad que piensas deshacerte de ellos?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Vamos Fred. Sé que harás una reforma en este lugar y que ya has encargado animatrónicos nuevos.

- Lo leíste en el diario, ¿verdad? - la mujer asintió con el ceño fruncido - Sabes, no siempre debes creerle a esos periódicos amarillistas. La verdad es que jamás haría una cosa así con ellos, y más si fueron la razón de mi felicidad en la niñez.

- Y entonces, ¿qué pasará con ellos?

- Los vamos a usar de repuesto - concluyó él.

- Eso es peor que tirarlos a la basura, ¿lo sabías?

- Pero...

- No puedo creer que les hagas esto. Dices que ellos te hicieron feliz en tu infancia y ¿así les agradeces? - exclamó con enfado. A todo esto Frederick no supo qué responder - Te quedas callado porque sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Nunca creí decir esto de ti, pero me decepcionaste realmente - se levantó de golpe yéndose hacia la puerta.

- Irene, por favor, déjame explicarte... - se levantó como un resorte de su asiento para alcanzarla, pero ella le detuvo.

- No tienes nada más que decirme, Frederick. ¡Esta conversación terminó! - exclamó dando un portazo en la puerta, dejando a aquel hombre desconcertado.

Se sentía una completa mierda en ese momento. Iba a volver a sentarse cuando recordó algo; así que en vez de tomar asiento en su lugar, fue directo a un cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared detrás de aquel sillón en donde él se sentaba. Lo descolgó, dejando ver una caja fuerte. Acto seguido, ingresó una contraseña y la pequeña puerta se abrió, dejando al descubierto una caja musical con manija.

La tomó entre sus manos, y después de sentarse por fin en su sillón, habló:

- Ay Puppet. Dime qué hago...

Durante aquella situación, cuatro animatrónicos se dirigían al sótano de la pizzería. Al parecer allí se encontraba aquel que podría responder a sus dudas.

- ¿Golden? Somos nosotros. ¿Donde estás? - inquirió Freddy. Los otros tres le seguían por detrás, muy de cerca.

- Por aquí, chicos - se oyó una voz de repente. Un oso idéntico a Freddy, pero dorado con galera y moño azul, se apareció mágicamente frente a ellos.

- Golden, qué bueno que apareces. Necesitamos saber una cosa - habló Freddy acercándose.

- Díganme - respondió con serenidad.

- Señor Golden, ¿puede decirnos qué pasó con nosotros el día que nos revivieron? - pregunto Chica, saliendo detrás de su hermano.

El Freddy dorado medito unos segundos aquella pregunta y les dijo: - Por lo que veo sus recuerdos los han despertado al fin - los cuatro asintieron... - Sabía que esto iba a suceder algún día. Vengan, les contaré todo - y eso hicieron. Los cuatro se sentaron cerca del oso dorado cuando este comenzó a relatar.

- Fue hace diez años, para ser exactos. Ustedes se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de Foxy, quién en ese entonces era llamado Marty...

- ¿Marty? Ahora entiendo por qué tenía esos recuerdos - sus amigos lo miraron enojados - ¿qué?

- ¿Qué no ves que estás interrumpiendo? - se quejó la polluela.

- ¿Puedo continuar?

- Sí./Discúlpenos - se lamentaron.

- Bien. Ustedes estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de su amigo cuando de pronto se les apareció un oso, diciendo que tenía regalos para ustedes...

- Oigan, un momento. Ya me acuerdo del oso... - intervino Bonnie.

- Yo también... - habló Freddy.

- Y yo - exclamó Chica.

- Nos había dicho que tenía regalos para nosotros... - continuó el oso marrón.

- ... si a cambio le seguíamos...

- ... pero luego de que le siguiéramos...

- Ocurrió algo terrible... - concluyó Foxy. El recuerdo de aquel día los golpeó en sus cabezas.

**FLASHBACK**

Tres niños le siguieron al misterioso Freddy hasta el sótano del local. Allí mismo había una enorme mesa con pasteles y dulces.

- ¡Miren todo eso chicos! - exclamó con emoción la niña.

- ¡Wow, cuantas cosas dulces! - expresó su hermano.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a comer! - dijo el otro niño y se lanzaron a devorar todo.

- ¿Qué les parece todo lo que preparé para ustedes, niños?

- Ñam, ñam, está delicioso. Muchas gracias Freddy - masculló Samy.

- Qué bueno que les guste, porque será la última vez que lo disfrutarán - exclamó en un tono sombrío, quitándose la cabeza del oso para dar al descubierto su verdadera identidad.

- ¿Quién es usted? - interrogó Billy con desconfianza.

- Mi nombre es Nathan Duncan y ustedes pequeños mocosos, me encargaré de acabar con sus patéticas vidas - dicho esto sacó una navaja y agarró desprevenida a Chelsea, quién empezó a gritar con desesperación.

- ¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS A MI HERMANA! - gritó Samy con furia abalanzándose hacia el sujeto, pero un golpe por parte del mayor provocó que el pequeño rubio saliera disparado contra una pared, golpeando fuertemente su cabeza en el proceso.

- ¡SAMUEL! - gritó su amigo al verlo tirado en el suelo en un enorme charco con sangre.

- ¡Samy no! - lloriqueo su hermanita mientras que Nathan apretaba más el agarre en su pequeña muñeca.

- Sam, hablame por favor - le imploró su amigo quién se arrodilló junto a él para auxiliarlo. Pero Samy jamás respondió. Acto seguido, el pequeño azabache comenzó a llorar en silencio - Te prometo que protegeré a tu hermana, aunque eso me cueste la vida - luego se levantó, decidido a enfrentar a aquel monstruo - ¡Deja a Chelsea en paz! - en un tono desafiante.

- Y sí no quiero, ¿que?

- Pues te la verás conmigo - poniéndose en guardia para pelear.

- Oh, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo - arrojó a la niña cerca del cuerpo inerte de su hermano y le propinó al pequeño azabache una serie de golpes que lo dejaron casi inconsciente.

- ¡BILLY! ¡NOOOO! - lloriqueo la pequeña ojiazul desesperadamente a los gritos. Su victimario volteó hacia ella, acercándose peligrosamente.

- Es tu turno de decir adiós - dijo él apuntandole con un arma con silenciador que había sacado de su bolsillo. Disparó, esperando con ansias a que la bala impactase en su pequeña cabeza, pero con lo que no contó fue con el pequeño Billy, quién se interpuso entre su amiga y el proyectil.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. La bala impactó en su estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre por la boca y terminara desplomándose encima de la pequeña rubia, quién lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Bill? Billy, háblame - le suplicó ella tomando delicadamente su cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos.

El niño apenas respirando con mucha dificultad, tosió, haciendo que le doliera más aquella herida en su estómago. Observó a aquella dulce niña, por quién había arriesgado su vida, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le tomó el rostro con ternura, secando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Sabes Chelse? Tu serias el angel mas lindo de todos en el cielo... - y después de decirle eso, su vida se apagó completamente.

- ¿Billy? ¡Billy! ¡No me dejes! ¡BILLY! - lloró desconsoladamente. Una mano la tomó por el hombro, haciéndola voltear. Frente a ella se encontraba aquel ser insensible que le había quitado a sus dos mejores amigos con una sonrisa sádica y bastante retorcida.

- Ahora sí... Llegó tu turno niña - tomó su navaja para poder apuñalarla, pero una zapatilla lo golpeó, impidiendo que cometiera tal aberración - ¡Mierda! ¿Quién me golpeó?

- ¡Aléjate de Chelsea! - exclamó Marty quién había llegado a tiempo junto con Kevin.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Por lo que veo han venido a socorrer a sus amiguitos - dijo Duncan con sorna - pero ¿saben qué? Llegaron tarde - sentenció para luego terminar apuñalando a la pequeña Chelsea en el pecho, provocandole la muerte repentinamente.

- ¡NO CHELSEA! - gritaron los pequeños castaños. Nathan sólo reía malvadamente, arrojando el pequeño cuerpo sin vida de la rubiecita sobre los cadáveres de los otros tres.

- ¿Quién de ustedes sigue ahora?

- Kevin, ve y pide ayuda inmediatamente.

- Pero primo, sí me voy este loco te va a...

- No hay tiempo para tus preocupaciones, marinero. Haz lo que te ordeno, o me veré obligado a hacerte caminar por la plancha - en un tono firme.

- ¡Sí, capitán! - fue lo que respondió el ojicafé antes de ir por ayuda - Eh, Marty...

- Dime.

- Trata de no morir, ¿sí? - su primo asintió, inseguro de su promesa.

El pequeño Marty estaba tan distraído viendo ir a su primo que no notó al asesino apuntandole su arma a la cabeza.

- Buenas noches, pequeño pirata.

Y fueron milésimas de segundo para caer de nueva cuenta de un dolor punzante que le había atravesado desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza, hasta su ojo derecho, para después desplomarse en el suelo y caer en la inconsciencia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy despertaron de aquel horrible recuerdo, mirándose entre ellos con tristeza.

- Así que eso es lo que pasó - habló el oso por fin.

- Tal parece que sí - murmuró Bonnie.

- Aunque lo que sí me acabo de dar cuenta es de una cosa.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron los otros tres.

- ¡Había muerto y tú quisiste coquetearle a mi hermana! - le señaló el oso ojiazul a su amigo morado.

- ¡¿D-de que rayos hablas?!

- ¿Se te olvido la parte en la que le dijiste: "Serias el ángel más lindo de todos en el cielo"? Siempre supe de tus malas intenciones, William.

- Por un carajo. ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA SUS MALDITAS DISCUSIONES! - grito la polluela sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por su reacción - ¡Ups! - se avergonzó de inmediato.

- Por lo que veo, han recordado ese día, ¿no es así? - los cuatro movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente - Bien. Supongo que no deben tener idea de cómo revivieron - los cuatro negaron con la cabeza - Ok... Ésto será un largo día...

Irene luego de salir de salir de la oficina, fue directo hacia la cueva del pirata.

- Necesito ver a Foxy... - sin que nadie la viera, se metió detrás de las cortinas - ¿Foxy? - preguntó cautelosamente.

- Marinera, ¿qué hace usted aquí? - se sorprendió él de verla (N/a: se preguntaran como hizo Foxy para estar allí... Bueno, ustedes saben... Los animatrónicos son mágicos (?)). Nuevamente volvió a surgir aquella extraña conexión que hubo entre ambos anteriormente.

- Perdón por entrar así, pero es que quería saber como estabas.

- Mejor, señora. Gracias por preguntar - respondió haciendo una mueca.

- Te noto algo triste... - murmuró ella en un tono de preocupación - dime qué tienes - estiró su mano lentamente hacia el zorro para poder acariciar su mejilla con ternura. Su instinto maternal había aparecido de nuevo, pero esta vez era más fuerte.

- El dueño va a traer nuevos animatrónicos y nos usará a mi y a mis amigos como repuesto. Usted no se da una idea de lo mal que me siento en este momento.

- Claro que te entiendo. Yo también estoy triste, y especialmente mi ahijada y mi sobrino también lo están. Además, tu fuiste el preferido de mi pequeño Marty - agachó la cabeza. El pirata la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba su hijo?

- Marty.. Bueno, en realidad se llamaba Martín, pero le decíamos así. ¿Por qué? - cuestionó extrañada.

- Porque... - iba a continuar, quería decirle quién era él, pero las palabras no le salían.

- Dime, ¿por qué el otro día me dijiste mamá? - pero nuevamente el zorro rojizo no supo qué decir - Foxy, mírame - tomó su cara entre sus manos para que él la mirase - desde que he vuelto aquí, siento como si mi hijo estuviera en este lugar, y aunque parezca una locura... - pausó unos segundos antes de continuar - ... siento que mi hijo está dentro de ti.

Foxy la miró a los ojos fijamente.

- Yo... Y-yo...

- Vamos, mi amor. Sé que puedes.

- Mamá... - fue lo único que pudo gesticular mientras que a la oji café se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Marty, ¿realmente eres tú?

- Tal parece que sí - fue suficiente respuesta para que aquella mujer lo abrazara con fuerza.

- ¡Mi bebé! - dijo llorando con emoción - No te das una idea lo mucho que te eché de menos - le acarició las orejas con ternura.

- Perdóname mami. Perdóname por haberme ido así.

- Oh, eso ya no importa. Ahora te tengo conmigo otra vez. Aunque claro... - lo observó de pies a cabeza - ... no esperaba volver a verte de esta forma.

- ¿Esto? Es una larga historia.

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que me cuentes - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Así que el zorro pirata la invitó a sentarse junto a él para contarle todo lo sucedido, incluso lo que había pasado con Isabella esos días, y de cómo fue que revivieron. Claro que si bien Foxy sabía, al igual que sus tres amigos, que los había revivido una marioneta, aún no tenía ni idea alguna de haberlo visto.

Su madre, por un lado, le preguntó: - Dime hijo, ¿qué sientes por ella?

Foxy tragó saliva y respondió: - La amo mamá. La amo desde que éramos unos niños - bajó sus orejas con tristeza - pero no creo poder hacerla feliz en esta condición. Es decir, mírame, ¡soy un robot! Una relación entre nosotros sería extraña para los demás.

- Extraña, pero no imposible. Si tanto amas a isabella, ve y díselo.

- ¿Decirme qué? - se oyó una voz de repente, tomando por sorpresa a ambos.

**Continuará...**

**Oh sí, soy muy cruel (?**

**Bueno antes de que me tiren con de todo, quiero decirles que me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo. Como podrán notar, no soy muy buena para escribir escenas violentas, y más de este tipo en la que están involucrados niños pequeños. Sinceramente, me dolió mucho porque adoro los niños y bueno... ustedes deben entender.**

**Por otro lado estoy muy contenta. No puedo creer que esta historia ya tenga más de 1720 visitas y en apenas seis capítulos. Wow, la verdad no sé decir, solo que muchas gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad, y perdón por haber tardado en actualizar, es que al final recibí una tablet en navidad y por ende la tengo que compartir con mi pendeja, digo estúpida hermana (?).**

**Por cierto, también tengo que subir el capítulo navideño; así que entre esta noche y mañana lo tendrán, pero no prometo nada.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a responder reviews!**

**pinkierose230502: me alegra que te haya echo reír. Bonnie y Chica. Ahora con lo que pasó en el anterior capi, como que ya nuestro conejito se decidió a remarla como dicen en mi país (guarda, capaz que en otros países también usan el mismo término y yo ni enterada) xD.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡Gracias! Lo mismo digo con el capítulo de tu fic. Amé la actitud posesiva de parte de Foxy "No te vuelvas a acercar a MI sirena" aww mori bien muerta, lol.**

**No olvides el consejito que te di. Tenés todo mi apoyo :).**

**BORRE2222: Thanks! Felices fiestas para vos también xD.**

**Kiara-Violet: Creo que tu review es tan largo que no se por donde comenzar jajaja.**

**Lo del Winnie Pooh y Bugs Bunny se me ocurrió en el momento y me pareció gracioso incluirlo. Sólo espero no afectar a nadie (?), aunque claro, olvidé mencionar que no me pertenecen a mi sino a sus creadores, los cuales desconozco y/o no recuerdo sus nombres, blah, blah, blah (tomen eso bitches. Soy libre de cualquier demanda por derechos de autor (?)).**

**Love is in the air ~ (?**

**Gracias a tí y a tus polvos de la suerte :'D.**

**¿Sabes que? Mi animal preferido es el gato. De hecho tengo una gata llamada Kitty, aunque lo estuve considerando y creo que incluiré al zorro como mi segundo animal preferido (love foxes & cats). Es una pena que no hayan incluido un gato en el juego :(.**

**Uff, bastante largo xD.**

**Shinoby-Nehory: Oh sí y creo que también pondré a BonBon como un rival de uno de los antiguos animatrónicos (próximamente sabrás de quién) :D.**

**chick the pirate: aquí llegó el capi. Gracias por lo de asombrosa :'D.**

**edpol: gracias y ¡bienvenido/a! xD.**

**Emi: jajaja, ¡me hiciste reír con tu comentario! Hasta me imaginé al enano ese con un peluche de Freddy xD.**

**¿Te gusta mi manera de escribir? Wow, gracias :D. Por favor ya no llores u.u**

**Por cierto, ¡debo darte la welcome!**

**insanity: Gracias y bienvenida!**

**Assassin Gato: muchas gracias, tu historia también es fabulosa :3.**

**Dannyplz: de nada *-***

**itzy: ¡hola! Gracias y no te no te preocupes, aquí está el capi xDDD. ¡y welcome! :D.**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el "respondiendo reviews" del capítulo anterior. Ya me duelen los brazos de tanto escribir *se les desprendían del cuerpo y se le caían al piso* ¡ups! Esperen un segundo *se vuelve a colocar los brazos con ayuda de alguien*. Listo, ahí está (?).**

**Creo que eso es todo. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Desde ya pasen un buen fin de año junto a sus seres queridos, que haya paz, prosperidad, amor, salud ¡y mucha mierda para el año entrante! (así decimos de donde vengo yo, creo. Es de onda che :v), ah y pónganse todos en pedo* (?). Es mi humilde deseo xD.**

**Aquí me despido. Muy buenos días, tardes o noches, ¡nos estaremos leyendo! :D.**

***En pedo: estar o ponerse borracho.**


	8. Capítulo 6

Buenas damas y gérmenes (no se ofendan muchachos, lo digo en modo de chiste), espero que hayan empezado bien el año. Yo estoy aca, cagandome de calor y comiendo turrón; debe hacer como cuarenta grados (? Bueh :p.

Bueno antes de empezar, voy a poner de adelantado la sección "Respondiendo reviews"; sólo para ponerlos más en suspenso :D.

pinkierose230502: traté de hacer a Freddy y a los demás con un toque de infantilidad, aunque creo que Foxy me salió un poco más maduro que ellos (nótese su atrevida forma de ser (?)).

Ahora te respondo el review del One-shot: Puppet puede hacer cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? Él utiliza su magia de marioneta (?); así voy a decidir hacerlo en mi fic :). Me alegra que te haya gustado :D.

Shinoby Nehory: Oh si, y falta muy poco para que haga su aparición en escena muahahaha! (?) Ok, mejor me calmo ._.

Saludos para vos también :).

P/d: mi respuesta a tu review del One-shot: Oh si, sabía que te iba a gustar y más porque salió BonBon :3.

No te preocupes, no creo que Foxy llegue al extremo con ella... a menos que yo lo decida :O.

Maddie2121: ¡Hola! Sea muy bienvenida a esta loca historia :D. ¿De verdad lo crees? Gracias, aunque yo no me creo la mejor, o sea, no es que me considere mala; sólo que aún me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora :3.

Ya tengo una segunda o tercera o cuarta fan número uno 3 ¡qué alegría!

chick the pirate: Oh, lamento mucho lo de tus chocolates; aquí tienes *le da un peluche de Toy Foxy*. Creo que ya ni recuerdo cual te mandé antes, lol.

Gracias por el cumplido :).

tomi mistery: Muchisimas gracias por las flores y bienvenido :D.

YOLOOOOOO!

MiyuShinohara: Jajajajajaja no sé por qué me hiciste acordar a una canción que dice: "más y más..." y no recuerdo como sigue :v.

Sea bienvenida :).

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Espera, ten paciencia que de a poco va a empezar a aparecer :p. Qué pena que no pudiste darle el abrazo a tu mami :(.

No te preocupes, aquí está el capítulo :D.

Hashashin: Bienvenido! Y por favor, ten un pañuelo *le tira uno*; ya no llores porque lloraremos todos juntos (?

¡Gracias!

Janambre: Thank you & welcome :).

BORRE2222: Un saludo para vos también y te deseo lo mejor con tu fic :D.

edpol: No hay problema jeje. Sip, también se le dice The Marionette xD.

Respondiendo tu review del One-shot: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Lo del One-shot de Año Nuevo dejame decirte que además de tener flojera para escribirlo, también es porque acá en mi casa me joden mucho; siempre me llaman para algo. Es como que no me pueden dejar un momento tranquila -.-' y bueno. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo diferente como premio consuelo para ustedes. Sólo tengo que armarlo bien en mi cabeza y ya :).

Happy New Year :).

Rin Redfield: Muchas gracias :D. No te hagas problema por los review; yo también soy colgada a veces que me olvido dejarle uno a los otros autores cuando actualizan. ¡Sepan disculparme!

¿Siete niños? Wow, alto matete te hiciste en la cabeza jajajajaja. Menos mal que te diste cuenta después xD.

¿Gritos así tipo como el de Ned Flanders? Jajajajajaja.

Gracias, no sé qué decir :$. Aquí está el capítulo; espero que lo disfrutes :D.

lucario blanco: ¿En serio? Wow, no creí que mi fic fuera tan bueno :3. Yo creo que el fic de SoFiLeXa es mucho mejor; tiene más comedia que el mio. Yo tan solo le pongo un poco de todo para que no sea tan triste xD. Y no te preocupes, no me he sentido ofendida para nada :).

Aquí tienes la continuacion del fic. ¡Disfrutala!

blackoctubre: Gracias y sea bienvenido :D.

Natalie Nightray: Wow y doblemente wow! Eem, me has hecho varias preguntas; así que las responderé una por una:

¿Qué les esperará ahora? Uhm nada a (?), tendrán que esperar a los nuevos animatrónicos :v.

¿Volverán a ser humanos o se quedarán como animatronics? Ellos ya murieron. Por lo tanto quedarán como animatronics hasta que yo diga lo contrario :v (puede pasar cualquier cosa excepto volverlos humanos).

¿Los sentimientos que tiene Foxy son suyos o de Marty? Digamos que Foxy los adoraba mucho, o sea, Foxy ama a los niños; en cambio Marty estaba enamorado secretamente de Isabella. Al morir él y fusionarse su alma con Foxy, digamos que se fusionaron también los sentimientos de ambos. O sea quedaron fusionados juntos, ah (?).

Gracias por preguntar. Y ante cualquier duda o consulta no dudes en preguntarmelo y/o releyendo el fic.

Sea bienvenida :D.

Anón Bardeni: Gracias y bienvenida atrasada entonces je, y gracias también por seguirla desde el principio :). Aquí está el capitulo.

P/d: No, aún es muy pronto para eso (?) na mentira jajaja.

itzy: No desesperes, here comes the chapter (?

Mauro354: No hay problema. ¿Querías un peluche de Bonnie? Oh, disculpa mi error; dame el que te di antes y toma este otro *le saca el peluche de Toy Chica y le da el de Bonnie* - Bonnie is love - ¿alguien quiere un peluche de Toy Chica? * lo lanza al público* (?).

No hay de qué por lo del review :3.

Por cierto, gracias por el peluche de Marty... ¿o era el de Foxy? Tendré en cuenta tu OC al igual que los OC de los demás. Eso sí... Jamás hice introducción de Ooc; así que tendría que probar para ver qué sale xD.

Gracias y bye!

Karoru Gengar: ¿Eres quien creo que eres? ¡No lo puedo creer! Sos una de las mejores escritoras de este fandom (por lo menos para mi); me encantan todos los fics que escribiste de FNAF (inclusive las que lamentablemente eliminaste). Creo que "Alma de metal" fue uno de los primeros fics que leí de aquí e inclusive el primero que amé :3.

Cambiando de tema, te tengo que dar la bienvenida y no te preocupes si no lo leíste antes. No hay problema :). Y como regalo te mando un peluche de Freddy *se lo manda en una nube voladora* (?).

Y bueno, esos fueron los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Ahora si.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece. Es propiedad del señor Scott Cawthon a quien quisiera poder conocer algún día para besarlo y decirle en un inglés de mierda: You are asombroso! (?) (ya se que tendría que haber puesto amazing, pero bueno). Ya saben que la única de mi propiedad es Isabella Smith, además de los otros Oc, la trama, blah, blah, blah, etc.

Que a nadie se le ocurra querer copiar este fic porque me veré obligada a llamar a Robocop para que venga a imponer la ley (?); y si a alguien no le gusta el contenido por la robofilia y zoofilia junta que hay en algunas escenas, los invito a que se retiren cordialmente y sin insultos.

¡Robocop es la ley! (?)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 6: "El acosador de Stein Mahler"

- ¿Decirme qué? - preguntó un tanto intrigada la ojimiel que acababa de entrar a la cueva. Tanto Foxy como su recién reencontrada madre no sabían si decirle o no lo que acababan de platicar. Miró a la rubia, quien le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora; luego volvió su vista hacia la joven y con temblor en la voz dijo:

- Bella, tenemos que hablar.

- De acuerdo - asintió.

- Pero tiene que ser a solas - ambos miraron a la mujer quien estaba parada cerca de ellos, mirándolos a ambos.

Rápidamente, a Irene se le ocurrió una muy buena excusa para poder irse y dejarlos solos para que charlasen más tranquilos.

- Oh Dios, pero miren la hora que es - mirando su reloj pulsera - Ya tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a hacer... Lo que tenía pensado hacer. Isa, mi amor, si quieres puedes quedarte a comer aquí con... - volteó a ver hacia todos lados como buscando algo - ¿dónde está Kevin?

- Durmiendo aún... Quizá - dijo la castaña con algo de duda.

- Bueno, le diré que venga para acá. Nos vemos después - le besa la frente - Nos vemos Foxy y por favor, cuidense mucho - lo miró con ternura por última vez antes de cruzar las cortinas.

- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? Y ¿por qué mi madrina estaba aquí? - cuestionó la muchacha señalando hacia afuera con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

- No me digas que estas celosa, marinera - respondió cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

- No. Es solo que últimamente se ha comportado extraño luego de que tuvieras esa falla el día anterior; ya sabes... Y agregándole que se vio un tanto afectada por lo de los nuevos robots... en fin... - pausó unos segundos para acercarse al zorro y observarlo a los ojos. Tenía algo en esa mirada que le hacía recordar mucho a Marty - ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, capitán Foxy?

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

- No sé cómo decirte esto, Bellabell...

- Con la boca... - se colocó apenas en puntas de pie para tocarle la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice - o en tu caso con el hocico - sonrió divertida.

- Muy graciosa - murmuró con sarcasmo. Luego la tomó desprevenidamente y la alzó como si de una novia se tratase para después sentarla sobre sus piernas - en ese momento él ya se había sentado -. Le acarició delicadamente los cabellos con su garfio mientras que su única mano era sostenida por las manos blancas de la joven.

La adoraba profundamente desde que eran muy pequeños y jamás se había atrevido a confesarle cuánto la amaba. Se golpeó mentalmente al recordarlo. Estuvo tan arrepentido de no habérselo dicho aquel fatídico día; pero ahora gracias a cierta marioneta, Marty - quien ahora era Foxy - tenía una segunda oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos y pedirle que forme parte de ellos (N/a: ya saben, transformarla). Pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que ella lo rechazara y la perdiera para siempre.

- ¿Foxy? ¿Me estás oyendo? ¡Foxy! - chasqueó ella los dedos delante de los ojos de metal del zorro logrando despertarlo de su trance.

- Disculpa, sirena - sonrió apenado mostrando apenas sus colmillos.

- Claro que no te disculpo. Después de lo que te pasó ayer por la tarde, ¿crees que puedo estar tranquila sin que te vuelva a pasar una cosa así? - exclamó la ojimiel un tanto alterada.

- Ya. Me quedé pensativo por un momento, es todo - la abrazó contra su pecho para tranquilizarla - prometo que para la próxima te avisaré cuando esté pensativo - sonrió.

- Está bien - le devolvió la sonrisa para después ponerse un poco más sería - Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme? Porque hace rato que estamos aquí y no me has dicho nada.

- Sí, eso... - se aclaró un poco la garganta - Bueno, aquí voy - mirándola a los ojos - Isabella, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte pero me da miedo de que al enterarte me rechaces... - bajo sus orejas en señal de tristeza.

- Foxy - le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que él no bajara la mirada y la viera solamente a ella - Escúchame, pero escuchame bien: no importa qué tan grave o no sea, ni tampoco qué tan bueno o malo sea lo que estés a punto de decirme. Tu nunca dejaras de ser mi favorito.

Su favorito.

Lo había llamado SU favorito; sonrió como un niño cuando le regalan un dulce. La tomó por los hombros y estampó su hocico en los labios de ella a la par que la abrazaba para acercarla más a él.

- Te amo Bella, te amo tanto - fue lo que le dijo mientras le acariciaba delicadamente la espalda. Ella se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras; de una u otra forma sabía muy en el fondo que él sentía algo por ella. No por nada se había comportado así desde la primera noche que había empezado a trabajar.

El zorro pirata bajó sus caricias hasta sus piernas mientras que la castaña lo abrazaba más fuerte. Si no fuera porque era un robot, él ya la hubiese hecho suya en ese mismo momento.

Dejaron de "besarse" - sí es que así se llamaba eso - para que ella pudiera tomar un poco de aire.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, marinera?

- Si... - tratando de recobrar el aliento - Dilo de nuevo - le pidió con una mirada llena de súplica.

- Te amo, Isabella. No me preguntes porqué; solo sé que te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no podía ocultarlo más. Por eso tenía miedo de decírtelo, de que me rechazaras después de confesártelo; aunque si quieres odiarme después de esto, lo entenderé.

- ¿Yo odiarte? Jamás te odiaría, a pesar de que sea un poco extraño una confesión de estas de parte de un animatrónico a un humano - sonrió ampliamente.

- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que no me odias y tal vez me amas? - la chica rió ante aquel comentario - ¿que es gracioso?

- Nada. Es que eres muy adorable - acariciando delicadamente sus orejas - Yo también te amo... No sé como, pero sí... Te amo, Foxy.

El zorro rojizo no pudo evitar mover su cola de la alegría. Parecía un sueño imposible, pero ahí estaba, teniendo en su regazo a su amada correspondiendo sus sentimientos. Quiso hacerle una pregunta muy importante.

- Bellabell...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Q-quieres ser mi novia?

Isabella lo pensó apenas unos cuantos segundos antes de responderle: - Me gustaría ser tu novia, pero necesitaría un poco de tiempo primero.

- Esta bien... ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, sirena! - confesó alegremente.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí. Me siento como un verdadero pirata cuando encuentra un gran tesoro - la abrazo fuertemente con cuidado de no hacerle daño - te prometo que a partir de ahora jamás te haré daño y te protegeré de cualquier cosa o persona que quiera lastimarte; así tenga que arriesgar mi existencia. Te doy mi palabra de marinero.

- Oh, Foxy. Eso es muy tierno de tu parte - dijo a punto de largarse a llorar.

En eso, no notaron que había alguien mirando toda aquella escena de amor.

- ¿Foxy? Cielos, no sabía que fueras así de romántico.

- ¿Chica? - dijeron ambos avergonzados.

- Oigan, no tienen de qué temer. Yo por mi parte no diré una sola palabra de lo que vi aquí - sonrió feliz - Sin embargo me gustaría que me lo dijeran ustedes mismos.

La joven se levantó junto con el zorro detrás de ella y tomados de las manos, se acercaron a la polluela muy sonrojados.

- Marinera Chica... le he confesado mis sentimientos a Bellabell y ella ha correspondido a ellos - tomando a la castaña felizmente por la cintura.

- ¿En serio? - los observó a ambos quienes asentían con seguridad.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que la polluela dió un grito de alegría para luego abrazarlos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pellizquenme, debo estar soñando! No puedo creer que por fin te hayas animado a decirle - golpeándolo en el hombro.

- Un momento. ¿Tu sabías lo que este marinero de agua dulce quería decirme y aún así ni siquiera se te ocurrió decirme nada?

- Lo siento, pero una buena amiga jamás anda contando por ahí los secretos de sus amigos - la pollita y el zorrito se miraron en complicidad.

- De acuerdo, ustedes ganan - sacó su celular del bolsillo para ver la hora - Tengo que irme. Los veo después, chicos.

- Antes de que te vayas, le dejé a la mesera una pizza para tí. Ella ya sabe que eres la guardia - comentó Chica.

- Bueno, gracias. Ahora mismo iré a pagarle y me la llevaré a casa. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós, Bellabell! - dijeron ambos a la vez; pero la castaña antes de cruzar las cortinas y marcharse, se regresó, simplemente para depositarle un beso en la mejilla al zorro pirata.

- Nos vemos luego, futuro novio - le susurró al oído haciendo que se pusiera algo nervioso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isabella iba escuchando música con sus auriculares y llevando su pizza - de aceitunas, obviamente - de camino a lo de su madrina cuando se topó con alguien a quién deseó en esos momentos no haberlo cruzado jamás.

Cabello rubio con algunos mechones en rojo; ojos verdes con un toque de gris; tez bien blanca con un piercing en su ceja izquierda; alto, de un 1,80 aproximadamente; campera de cuero negra, una remera del mismo color con una estampa de Metallica; pantalón oscuro con un cinturón de tachas y cadenas colgando a un costado y Converse negras y blancas. En otras palabras, era todo un metalero rebelde.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Pero si es nada más ni nada menos que mi querida Isabella. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Tal parece que el tiempo ha hecho milagros - dijo mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarrillo - Eres toda una mujer ahora.

- Ah, hola Stein. Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tí. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a llevar esta pizza antes de que se enfríe. Con permiso... - pero antes de que ella siguiera su camino, el rubio la tomó bruscamente de la muñeca haciendo que se volteara hacia él.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Apenas nos volvemos a encontrar y ya quieres irte?

- Oye, suéltame - trató inútilmente de zafarse pero Stein apretaba más el agarre.

- Vamos primor, no tiene nada de malo que charlemos...

- Basta. Me haces daño.

- Oye tú, ¡deja a Isabella en paz!

- ¡Piérdete, Bernard! ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

- Te lo advierto, Mahler. Dejala tranquila o te las veras conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Y qué puedes hacer al respecto, enano?

- ¡AY, ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ENANO! Me cago en la puta - murmurando eso último.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bernard? ¿Ya te acobardaste? Eres igual que tu primo Marty.

- ¡NO LO METAS A MI PRIMO!

- Kevin, ¡basta! No vale la pena... - le suplicó la castaña quién estaba detrás del mayor.

- Hazle caso a tu novia, Kevin. O mejor dicho MI novia - la tomó de sorpresa por la cintura y trató de besarla a la fuerza, pero ella fue más lista dándole un certero rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

El chico se retorció en el suelo del dolor mientras que la muchacha corría a refugiarse en los brazos de su amigo.

- ¡Así se hace, Isa! Ven, vamos a casa - recogieron la caja con la pizza que ella dejó a un costado dispuestos a marcharse, pero mientras estaban en eso, un adolorido Stein los amenazó.

- ¡Me las van a pagar ustedes dos! ¡Sé dónde trabajan! ¡Esta noche iré por ustedes y en cuanto a tí, Isabella...- señalando a la aludida quien dió un pequeño respingo - ... te haré mía quieras o no!

- Eso lo veremos, cara de piedra - respondió el oji café yéndose por fin con su amiga hacia la casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horas más tarde, luego de comer pizza y jugar videojuegos el resto de la tarde, ambos amigos se prepararon y marcharon rumbo a la cuarta noche de trabajo de la castaña.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, amiga? Has estado así luego de que apalearas a ese tipo.

- Tengo miedo, Kevin. ¿Y si lo que dijo Mahler es cierto? No quiero ni imaginarme lo que ese tipo es capaz de hacer - ambos entraban a la pizzería en ese momento. A diferencia de las otras noches el dueño ya se había marchado; así que ellos mismos tuvieron que cerrar la puerta del establecimiento... Todo bien hasta ahí, solo por un pequeño problema...

- Tranquila. No creo que quiera entrar aquí estando la puerta cerrada bajo llave - habló entrando último, sin percatarse de que alguien había atajado la puerta justo antes de que se cerrase.

- Ese es el problema. ¿Qué pasaría si el tipo llegara a entrar con ayuda de herramientas o de alguna llave maestra? - entrando ambos a The Office, dejaron sus pertenencias y sus abrigos en el sillón viejo que se encontraba allí.

- Yo creo que has visto demasiadas películas de suspenso - exclamó sentándose en el sillón del guardia tomando la tablet para ver a las cámaras - De todas formas, están ellos para defendernos - señalando en pantalla a los tres animatrónicos en cámara que se encontraban en Show Stage.

- Solo a tí se te ocurriría eso - saliendo de the Office.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a ver un rato a Foxy a la Cueva. ¿Vienes?

- No gracias. Justo tenia pensado ir a ver a Chica.

- Ok. Pero te advierto; ella ya le pertenece a alguien más - dándole la espalda para irse.

- ¿A quién? - pregunto con intriga.

- Nadie que te incumbe - respondió tajante.

- ¿Por casualidad ese alguien eres tú? - inquirió con duda levantando una ceja. A todo esto la ojimiel volteó a mirarlo con cara de wtf.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que si tu eres la que está interesada en Chica.

- ¡¿Qué carajo te hace pensar que yo quiero algo con ella?!

- Digo, no se. A lo mejor te gusta el yuri como a mí - comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Qué puerco... - concluyó con fastidio para luego marcharse y dejarlo solo.

- ¿Qué tiene? Yo solo dije lo que pensaba... Iré a ver que esta haciendo Chica - yéndose por la otra puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Así que eso es lo que pasa cuando abres el horno antes de tiempo...

- Sip. Por lo tanto ni se te ocurra querer abrirlo porque sino dile adiós a los cupcakes - le explicaba Chica a Kevin mientras horneaban cupcakes y demás cosas dulces.

Mientras que ellos se dedicaban a hacer tal labor culinaria, los demás estaban en Show Stage cantando... Uhm... agradables canciones que hacían que al pobre Freddy se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, un pez vivo atrapé; seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez, cuando me mordió el pez; ¿dónde fue que te mordió cuando él se escapó? Él me hizo así en mi pequeño dedo aquí - cantaban los otros tres moviendo sus meñiques en la cara del oso haciendo que perdiera la paciencia de una vez por todas.

- ¡YA PAREN CON ESO DE UNA VEZ! ¡ME VAN A VOLVER LOCO! - gritó agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Ay de qué te quejas, Fred. Tu siempre te la pasas cantando esa vergonzosa canción que siempre cantas cuando nadie te ve - exclamó el conejo haciendo una pose pensativa - A ver... ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

- Oye Fredo, ¿de cual canción es de la que habla Bonnie? - inquirió la ojimiel curiosa.

- Marinera, creo que no querrías saberlo - mientras tanto el conejo morado seguía pensando.

- ¡Nada! Nada en absoluto. Es sólo una estúpida canción que escuché una vez y se me había pegado, sólo que hace bastante rato que no la canto - se excusó el oso rogando por dentro que el zorro y la humana le creyeran.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Siempre la cantas cuando nadie te ve! - le señaló el conejo; el oso ojiazul lo fulminaba con la mirada - Además ya me acordé cuál era...

- Oh no...

- Oh sí - en un tono sarcástico a la vez que empezaba a hacer un movimiento raro con su cuerpo - I'm sexy and I know it! Turutu turuturutu, turutu turuturutu, turutu turuturutu, turutu I'm sexy and I know it ~ - cantaba a la vez que empezaba a hacer movimientos pélvicos (N/a: los que no vieron el video ese de Lmfao se van a cagar de risa por como bailan).

- ¡YA PARALE!

- ¡QUE NO! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! ~ - seguía el conejo morado con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza haciendo esos movimientos "sensuales", si es que eso se lo podía denominar así.

- De acuerdo. Si así lo quieres, dos pueden jugar al mismo juego - objetó Fazbear para después unirse a Bonnie a una competencia de movimientos pélvicos que más que competencia, ya había cruzado la raya de la vergüenza.

La humana simplemente trataba inútilmente de aguantar la risa mientras observaba a ambos competidores; en cambio Foxy, sólo se limitó a chocar su mano en su frente en señal de frustración.

En eso, Chica venía alegremente de la cocina llevando una bandeja repleta de cupcakes rosados mientras que Kevin le seguía con otras dos llenas de galletitas; pero al ver semejante escena que se realizaba en pleno escenario, ambos recién llegados quedaron pasmados.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! - preguntó un tanto alterada la polluela.

- ¡Chica! - exclamó sorprendido Bonnie antes de caer del escenario y estampar su cara contra el suelo.

- ¡Freddy, ya detén ese baile erótico que estás haciendo en este instante! - sentenció la emplumada con el ceño fruncido.

- Está bien - dijo para luego dejar de bailar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había pasado más de dos horas desde que la polluela se había encontrado con tal show exótico y ahora se encontraba, digámosle, sermoneando a cierto oso y a cierto conejo.

- No puedo creer que hagan este tipo de cosas aquí - decía la pollita mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿Se dan cuenta qué es lo que pensarían los niños sí los viesen actuando de esa forma tan vulgar? O peor aún, ¿qué pensarían los padres?

- Vamos Chica. Ni siquiera lo hicimos delante de un niño - se excusó el oso ojiazul.

- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! Es muy vergonzoso lo que hicieron hoy aquí y de ahora en más no quiero tales escenas en este lugar. ¿De acuerdo?

- No sabía que Chica fuera tan autoritaria - susurró la castaña a Foxy.

- En realidad nunca lo fue - murmuró él por lo bajo; ella lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Cómo que nunca...?

- Observa y verás, sirena.

Isabella obedeció a las palabras del zorro y siguió mirando la situación.

- De acuerdo - respondieron algo fastidiados.

En eso, la polluela había cambiado repentinamente su cara de enojo por una sonrisa para después darle paso a sus risas.

- Jajajajajajajajaja ay Dios, hubieran visto sus caras jajajajaja - expresó tomando su panza a causa de la carcajada. Bonnie y Freddy estaban perplejos ante el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

- Vaya marineros, parece ser que nuestra amiga les ha jugado una broma pesada - comenzó a reír también a la par que los dos jóvenes humanos.

- Y a eso le llamo yo: "Como trollear a Freddy y a Bonnie nivel Chica" - comentó el oji café chocando los cinco con la polluela a la vez que seguían riendo todos, excepto los dos aludidos en dicha frase.

- Ja... ja... Muy gracioso, enano - habló el conejo un tanto fastidiado.

- Vamos, conejo. No tienes porque enojarte - le animo la joven. Sintió el llamado de la naturaleza en ese instante - Me dieron ganas de ir al baño. Vengo enseguida - yendo hacia los baños.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe, marinera?

- No es necesario, Foxy. Regreso enseguida.

Entre las sombras, se encontraba alguien que la acechaba de cerca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutos después...

- ... One, two, three; one, two, three, drink! One, two, three; one, two, three, drink! ~ - cantaba la adolescente después de tirar de la cadena y salir de ese pequeño cubículo dirigiéndose directo a una de las canillas para lavarse las manos.

- ... I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier... ~

- Vaya, veo que tienes una hermosa voz - exclamó de repente alguien detrás. La castaña dejó de cantar repentinamente, rogando para sus adentros que el dueño de aquella voz no estuviera presente allí y fuera sólo su mente jugandole una broma.

- No... No puede ser...

- ¿Te sorprende verme aquí? - rió malvadamente - Dije que ibas a ser mía... - la tomó inesperadamente de la cintura - ... Y lo serás esta noche - sentenció mientras sonreía lascivamente; ella lo miró con horror.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame! - pidió tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

- No hasta que aceptes que quieres estar conmigo esta noche.

- ¡Jamás admitiría una cosa así! ¡Me das asco! - en eso recibió una bofetada que hizo que volteara su cara hacia un costado.

- Eres tan atrevida... - le tomó el rostro bruscamente y lamió una de sus mejillas provocando asco en la ojimiel - ... tal como me gustan a mí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bellabell se está tardando... - comentó Chica un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Creen que pueda haberle pasado algo? - inquirió Bonnie.

- No creo. Ya saben como son las mujeres cuando van al baño; no sólo hacen sus necesidades sino que también les gusta arreglarse y verse esplendorosas - respondió Kevin sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

- Pero ha estado casi media hora allí - insistió la polluela.

- Supongo que tienes razón, Chica. Se ha tardado bastante y eso me preocupa mucho - intervino Foxy.

- Entonces vamos a buscarla. Yo te acompaño si quieres - propuso Freddy al zorro quien le asintió como respuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- ¡Suéltame por favor! - suplicó la castaña al borde de las lágrimas mientras se encontraba con su espalda apoyada contra la pared y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio quien momentos atrás la había levantado bruscamente para luego obligarla a ponerse en esa posición bastante comprometedora.

- No hasta que aceptes que quieres que te haga mía.

- ¡NO! - respondió ella en un tono firme y decidido que desagrado bastante a su acosador.

- Bueno, si no lo quieres por las buenas, lo será por las malas... - dijo con una mirada llena de malicia; tomó a la castaña colocándola sin delicadeza en el suelo de aquel baño y comenzó a despojarla de la blusa que llevaba puesta haciéndole saltar algunos botones a dicha prenda.

- ¡AAAHH SOCORRO! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! - gritó desesperada mientras trataba de darle puñetazos a su victimario quien por cierto los esquivaba hasta que uno logró acertarle en el rostro, provocando que le sangrara la nariz.

- ¡MALDITA! ¡AHORA VERÁS QUIÉN ES STEIN MAHLER! - le tomó ambas muñecas mientras que con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Hizo un movimiento rápido logrando desabrocharle los botones de estos; la castaña volvió a gritar hasta que el ojiverde tomó un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su campera de cuero y se lo introdujo en la boca para que los gritos cesaran.

- Ahora sí, serás completamente mía - sonrió lascivamente a la vez que le acariciaba una de sus mejillas - Por cierto, ¿cómo lo prefieres? ¿Quieres que sea suave o te gusta más salvaje? - se echó a reír malvadamente echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Isabella sólo miraba a un costado; lágrimas salían copiosamente por sus orbes miel. Estaban a punto de arrebatarle lo más preciado que conservaba aún; rogó por que sus gritos hayan sido escuchados...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Freddy, ¿escuchaste esos gritos?

- Viene de los baños - ambos animatrónicos quedaron en silencio hasta que Foxy se percató a quién pertenecían.

- Mi sirena está en problemas... - dijo en un tono casi audible.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el oso apenas escuchando lo último.

El pirata no respondió ante ello. Simplemente corrió con una velocidad increíble hasta los baños, rompiendo la puerta del mismo - que por cierto estaba trabada con algo - y encontrándose con Isabella a punto de ser abusada.

- ¿Qué demonios? - preguntó un Stein un tanto asombrado por el visitante recién llegado.

- ¡Aléjate de MI sirena! - advirtió el zorro mientras que las pupilas de este se tornaban negras.

- ¿Su sirena? - murmuró el oso ojiazul sorprendido.

- ¡¿Tu sirena?! - inquirió el rubio con la cara desencajada para luego ser aventado de encima de la chica hacia una pared por parte del zorrito pirata.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, marinera? - se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- ¡F-Foxy, f-fue ho-horrible! Qui-is-so a-abus-sar d-de m-mí - respondió la ojimiel hypeando a causa del llanto y abrazando del cuello al robot.

- Ya no llores. Yo estoy aquí - la abrazó protectoramente contra su pecho; dirigió su mirada a su amigo - Freddy, por favor llévatela de aquí - se la entregó al oso entre sus enormes manos mientras que éste se acercaba rápidamente para tomarla.

- ¿Qué se supone que harás con él? - preguntó el oso marrón.

- No te preocupes por eso. Tú sólo llévatela de aquí - respondió el pirata muy tajante; tenía su mirada puesta en aquel chico. Aquel el cual de niños siempre los fastidiaba, especialmente a Isabella; aquel por el cual terminaba siendo golpeado por querer defenderla, ya que siempre había sido más grande y más fuerte que él.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora él le sacaba más ventaja por ser ahora un robot; le haría pagar todas y cada una de las veces que fastidió a su adorada Bella y a sus amigos.

Freddy se había ido con la joven llorando en sus brazos mientras que el rubio quedaba a solas con el zorro.

- Prepárate Stein. Te haré pagar por todo lo que le hiciste a Isabella y a mis amigos desde que éramos unos niños...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Chicos, ayudenme con ella - exclamó el oso desesperado dejando a la castaña en brazos de la polluela.

- ¡ISABELLA! - se arrojó Kevin a su lado.

- ¡Bellabell! - Bonnie le siguió detrás.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasó a su ropa? - exclamó la pollita mientras revisaba que estuviera bien. El oso se le acercó al oído - Fué Stein Mahler. Él le hizo todo esto.

La polluela lo miró desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Luego hablaremos de ésto los cuatro. Ahora tengo que ir con Bonnie a detener a Foxy antes de que cometa una locura con ese inepto.

- Ay no, no me digas que... - el oso asintió con la cabeza angustiado - ¡Bonnie! ¡Ve, ayuda a Freddy y eviten que ese zorro cometa un crimen aquí!

- ¡¿Cómo?! - interrogó el ojimiel.

- Enseguida - respondió el conejo a punto de irse con su amigo a evitar una desgracia, pero para sorpresa de todos, Isabella se libró de los brazos de la polluela y corrió en dirección hacia los baños.

- ¡Isabella, vuelve aquí! - le gritó la pollita corriendo detrás, pero la adolescente hizo caso omiso a la orden de Chica. Siguió corriendo, rogando en sus pensamientos que Foxy no hiciera nada malo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El muchacho apenas se incorporó cuando escuchó al animatrónico decir aquellas palabras.

- ¿Qué? - se podría decir que estaba aterrado y a la vez sorprendido. Foxy se acercó a él a grandes zancadas y lo tomó del cuello, elevandolo por el aire.

- No me recuerdas, ¿verdad? De niños siempre nos fastidiabas y siempre me terminabas golpeando por defender a Isabella. Pero ahora se acabó... - levantó su garfio en el aire - ... vas a pagar por todo - sentenció con un tono de voz que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del muchacho.

- ¡FOXY NO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y bueno, hasta aquí el sexto capítulo. Quería disculparme con todos ustedes por haberme tardado en subirlo; estuve bastante ocupada - de niñera de mis sobrinas más que nada - y visitando familiares, sumado a que por estos lados hace bastante calor y mi vieja me obliga a que deje de usar un poco la tecnología por ese motivo (si, aunque no lo crean ella es así).

Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y antes de que se me olvide - porque después me cuesta un huevo editar esto desde fanfiction - quisiera que me respondiesen tan solo una pregunta turra (?

¿De qué manera les gustaría que Isabella y Foxy terminen juntos?

Se acepta cualquier opinión excepto un pacto satánico (sorry, pero Freddy y sus amigos creen en Yisus (?)). En el próximo capítulo les explicaré el porqué de mi pregunta.

Bueno, ahora si me despido; me voy a ir a bañar que estoy re cagada de calor :v

Bye! :3.


	9. Capítulo 7

Buenas público amoroso, aquí llego yo con otro capítulo emocionante (?). Ok, eso sonó a programa de concursos :v; bueno como iba diciendo, debo agradecerles a los que han opinado con respecto a la pregunta que formulé en el cap anterior :3. Y de seguro se deben de haber preguntado el porqué de mi pregunta. Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla: aunque no lo crean, ya tengo pensado el final :v - al final mueren todos, nah mentira - (?); se, suena loco, pero sí ah. Pero no sabía si iba a ser un buen final o un final cualquiera para ustedes - por eso la pregunta del capítulo anterior -; sin embargo gracias a las opiniones de ustedes, me he dado cuenta que hay varios que tienen la misma loca idea que tengo yo :v. Obviamente eso lo van a saber en el último capítulo, que por cierto está muy lejos, y quizás ponga también un capítulo extra sobre un final alternativo xD. Ah, por cierto, en cuanto a ciertas opiniones negativas o críticonas, sepan que me la chupa realmente ^^; creo que cada uno acá es dueño de escribir el tipo de fic que se le antoje.

Bueno, sin más preámbulos, comencemos ;).

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad única y exclusiva de Scott Cawthon. Sólo Isabella, la trama y los demás OC que aparezcan me pertenecen.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia; pero claro, cualquiera en su sano juicio sabe perfectamente que esto jamás sucedería... A menos que alguien con tan poca cordura construya la pizzería y a los animatrónicos poseídos por espíritus chocarreros :v.

Ya saben que no está permitido copiar nada de lo que está escrito en esta historia. Y si hay algo que no les agrada del fic ya sea por las causas que menciono siempre, pueden retirarse sin insultar o me veré obligada a golpearlos con el escudo del Capitán América.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 7: "Un don especial"

- ¡FOXY, NO!

El aludido volteó su mirada a la muchacha que estaba en la entrada del baño.

- ¡No lo hagas! - se arrojó ella lloriqueando sobre su brazo derecho, abrazandolo fuertemente contra su pecho - ¡Por lo que más quieras no le hagas daño!

- ¿Por qué no? Él quiso hacerte daño a tí, sirena.

- ¡Pero no quiero que termines manchandote con su sangre! - le dijo con una mirada llena de súplica - Por favor... - susurró apenas. En eso, venían Freddy y Bonnie corriendo.

- Llegamos a tiempo parece.

- ¡Foxy! - gritó el oso - ¡¿Qué locura estás por hacer?!

- Cumplir la promesa que le hice a Isabella - en un tono sombrío que hizo temblar a la propia castaña de piel blanca. Miró sus ojos. Ya no era aquella mirada ámbar que irradiaba bondad, sino que era una totalmente diferente, oscura y llena de maldad.

Isabella temió lo peor aquel momento. ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿Por qué había cambiado de esa manera? Reaccionó cuando el zorrito le habló.

- Suéltame, Bella. Voy a acabar con esta basura.

- Amigo, no lo hagas - suplicó también el conejo.

- Sabes que sí lo haces te arrepentirás después - agregó Fazbear.

- Te he dicho que me sueltes, Isabella. No quiero hacerte daño - murmuró en una voz ronca ignorando las palabras de su amigo oso.

- ¡No! - exclamó firme - Prometiste que no me harías daño y que me protejerías de cualquier cosa que tratara de lastimarme. Así que dudo que tengas que dañarme a mi para poder ensañarte con él - señaló con el dedo al rubio, quién estaba hecho una hoja de papel.

- C-creo que ella t-tiene razón - tartamudeó el propio Stein.

- ¡Tu cierra la boca! - le espetaron el zorro y la joven.

- Por eso digo que mejor me callo.

Ambos, humana y animatrónico lo fulminaron con la mirada; acto seguido, volvieron a cruzar las miradas entre ellos. Foxy aún tenía esa mirada sombría mientras que Isabella tan solo lo miraba de forma un tanto preocupada y a la vez aterrada.

- Foxy... - habló en un tono angustiante haciendo luego una pausa para continuar. No tenía la más mínima idea si sus palabras fueran a funcionar, pero al menos lo intentaría una vez más - ... por favor. Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.

Lo que a continuación hizo la ojimiel, fue algo que nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera el ojiverde que estaba allí observando desde su lugar aquella discusión.

La chica tomó el rostro (¿?) del zorro con ambas manos, y acercándose lentamente, depositó un beso en el hocico del mismo.

La cara de los presentes era todo un poema. Stein tenía la mirada desencajada ante semejante escena descabellada, mientras que Bonnie y Freddy estaban boquiabiertos.

El zorro pirata la tomó de la cintura con el brazo derecho, ya que tenía su única mano sosteniendo por el cuello de la campera al rubio. Ella dejó de besarlo, alejándose apenas milímetros de él. Vió como sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, y como el agarre de la mano izquierda de este se aflojaba, bajando lentamente al ahora asustadizo ojiverde al suelo.

- Chicos. Llévense a este bucanero fuera de aquí. No quiero tan solo siquiera verle nunca más por este lugar - ordenó dándoles la espalda, por lo que ellos obedecieron, llevándose al tipo a las rastras.

- ¡Ei! ¿A dónde mierda me llevan? - preguntó algo alarmado.

- Ya lo verás humano - respondió el oso mirando con picardía al conejo morado para que le siguiera en la treta que estaban por armar.

- Te verás muy bien en un traje de Freddy Fazbear - continuó Bonnie mientras fingía una risa malvada junto con el oso marrón.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, ESPEREN! ¡AÚN SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! ¡AUXILIO! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!

Ya habiendo quedado solos, la castaña estrechó en un abrazo al animatrónico.

- Eres mi héroe - le susurró en una de sus orejas.

- Creo que la heroína aquí eres tú, marinera.

- No entiendo porqué. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? - lo miró incrédula y con curiosidad. Él simplemente suspiró - Será mejor que lo charlemos entre todos. Kevin también debería saberlo - entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta Show Stage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se vió a cierto oso y cierto conejo salir de los baños arrastrando por las piernas a un rubio llorando como un bebé. Chica y Kevin fueron a su encuentro, y cuando éste se dió cuenta de quién es el que los otros llevaban, se abalanzó hacia él con intenciones de golpearlo.

- ¿Tú aquí? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Isabella?! ¡Habla o te romperé los huesos!

- Chica, por favor, agarra a tu novio antes de que cometa un homicidio - le ordenó Fazbear ignorando la mirada amenazadora de cierto conejito morado al oír aquello.

- Ya te dije que no es mi novio - respondió ella con el ceño fruncido - ven Kevin, no vale la pena - lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó en modo nupcial hasta el escenario de Show Stage, en donde lo sentó en el borde de este; a estas alturas, el pobre Bonnie estaba más que celoso. Iba a soltar la pierna del pedazo de carne humana que estaba llevando para reprocharle a esos dos, pero claro, como aún no se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía, prefirió morderse la lengua y evitar una escena de celos.

- Por cierto... Llama a Golden Freddy. Creo que va a haber una pequeña reunión aquí mismo.

- ¿Golden Freddy? - preguntó el oji café que tenía los ojos como platos.

- Si. Pero no te preocupes. Él es genial una vez que lo conoces - le regaló una sonrisa sincera dirigiéndose luego a buscar al oso dorado, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, éste se apareció de la nada, como si de un espectro se tratase.

- ¿Me buscaban? - exclamó haciendo saltar del susto al muchacho.

- E-e-eres ¿eres un fantasma? - señaló el castaño ya muerto del miedo; en eso venían el zorro y la chica de la mano. Todos los miraron asombrados al verlos llegar así.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció una eternidad. La castaña ante tantas miradas no pudo evitar agachar la mirada con timidez. Foxy mientras tanto tragó grueso, decidido a romper aquel silencio que lo incomodaba.

- Uhm... Supongo que querrán una explicación sobre esto - habló el pirata al ver que ninguno le quitaba los ojos a los dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Foxy e Isabella tuvieron que decirles a todos los presentes allí lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante esa semana; a todos incluyendo a Chica, quien ya sabía todo lo de ellos. Kevin mientras tanto, no pudo evitar comentar ante ello.

- Vaya, quien diría que mi mejor amiga es toda una robozoofílica.

- No empieces, ¿si? - lo miró con fastidio.

- Te molesto todo lo que quiera - dijo sacándole la lengua, a lo que ella le respondió con la misma acción.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? - se quejó Freddy fazbear.

- Está bien - dijo la ojimiel.

- Disculpe señor. Puede empezar si lo desea.

El oso dorado asintió acomodándose adelante de todos los presentes y aclarando su garganta comenzó.

- Isabella, te preguntarás por qué Foxy reaccionó de esa manera - la aludida asintió atenta - Bien. Les contaré a tí y a Kevin el por qué... - hizo una pausa - ... hace un tiempo atrás, ellos se dedicaban a asesinar a los guardias para luego meterlos en un traje...

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que el juego no mentía! - interrumpió el ojicafé.

- ¡¿iQuieres dejar de decir tonterías?! Después no quieres que te apaleen - lo amenazó la chica a lo que él se cubrió.

- Bueno, como decía. Ellos tomaban esa actitud... - agachó la cabeza - ... por mi culpa.

- Perdone pero, ¿por qué dice eso señor golden? - inquirió la muchacha curiosa.

- Porque yo les dije que tomaran venganza contra todos los guardias que viniesen a trabajar aquí. Es por eso que Foxy reaccionó así y sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

- Pero Stein no es ningún guardia - afirmó Bonnie.

- Porque él reaccionó por defenderla a ella.

- Vaya, eso explica todo - comentó Freddy.

- Si, y perdonenme por eso. Es por mi causa que ustedes cuatro reaccionaran así antes.

- Ay no te preocupes Goldy. Eso ya no lo hacemos desde que Bellabell empezó a trabajar aquí - exclamó la polluela muy alegre.

- Sabes Chica, es curioso que digas eso. Isabella, ven aquí - ordenó Golden a la castaña que estaba justamente entre los brazos del zorrito. Ella entonces se soltó de él, caminando hacia aquel ser dorado con timidez.

Golden Freddy le tomó las manos y cerró sus párpados, como concentrándose en algo, e inmediatamente los abrió para mirarla.

- Tú te comunicas con un fantasma, ¿no es así? - le preguntó a lo que la ojimiel asintió con duda - Vaya. Tal parece que tienes un don especial - la observó con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Cómo que un don? - interrogó ella con sorpresa e interés. Observó las cuencas vacias del oso dorado, como si su respuesta fuese a estar allí - Respóndeme, por favor.

- Isabella, tú tienes un don especial que puede ayudarnos a todos aquí, sólo que aún no sabes usarlo.

_ ¿Qué cosa? - esta vez había sido Foxy el que habló.

- Voy a decirles a todos algo muy importantísimo... - todos volvieron a hacer silencio para poder escuchar lo que el oso dorado iba a decirles - ... Muy pronto algo peligroso va a ocurrir aquí en la pizzería y ustedes - dirigiendo la vista a los únicos humanos del lugar - deben cuidarse ya que correrán un gran peligro.

- ¿Qué clase de peligro? - inquirió el castaño.

- No hay tiempo para explicarlo. Pronto lo sabrán - dirigió sus pasos hasta el zorro hasta detenerse enfrente de él - Capitán, ahora más que nunca deberás cumplir tu promesa de cuidarla. Ella es muy importante.

- ¿Cómo supiste lo de la...?

- Puedo observarlo todo, Foxy - le guiño el ojo (¿?) antes de desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Señoras y señores pasajeros, dentro de unos momentos tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto de Hurricane. Asegúrense que el respaldo de su asiento está en posición vertical, el cinturón abrochado y su mesa sujeta. El comandante y toda la tripulación esperan hayan tenido un vuelo agradable y confían en verles nuevamente a bordo."

- ¡Al fin! ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo con este viaje! - exclamó una chica pelirroja que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana del avión mientras se quitaba los auriculares de sus oídos. Se levantó apenas de su asiento, buscando con la mirada si por el pasillo no estaba aquella amable azafata que la atendió durante todo el trayecto; pero al no verla por allí, giró su mirada gris hacia el señor que estaba sentado leyendo a su lado.

- Uhm, disculpe - le tocó el hombro apenas para llamar su atención - Perdone que interrumpa su lectura nuevamente - y es que durante todo el viaje se la había pasado molestando al pobre tipo, que de por sí ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con aquella muchachita - pero quería saber en donde podría llamar por teléfono. Mi mejor amiga se encuentra de vacaciones en Hurricane y necesitaba comunicarme con ella para decirle que estoy a punto de llegar.

- Mira niña, los teléfonos no pueden usarse en un avión debido a las interferencias. Si quieres puedes esperar a que el maldito avión aterrice y recién ahí llamarla, mandarle mensajitos o whatsapp, lo que sea que usen ustedes los adolescentes hoy en día. Y sino, en el aeropuerto hay teléfonos públicos. Ahora si, ¡¿puedes dejarme leer en paz?! - respondió en un tono un tanto estresante con el ceño fruncido para después continuar con lo que estaba leyendo.

- Ay bueno, ¡qué carácter! - murmuró ella cruzándose de brazos - Bueno, qué importa. Apenas llegue la llamaré y le diré que me venga a buscar - sonrió tontamente mientras daba palmaditas con sus manos como si de una niñita se tratara - Isa, no te imaginas la sorpresa que vas a llevarte cuando te enteres que vine a pasar las vacaciones contigo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uf, como pegó este capítulo, que flash (?

Antes de empezar con la sección de siempre "respondiendo reviews", voy a hacer un paréntesis para responder los reviews de mi último One-shot (si, escribí otra gilada) titulado...

[Atención. Comienzo de espacio publicitario]

"La confesión" :v.

[Fin de espacio publicitario] (?). Los que aún no la leyeron, los invito a leer y quiero dar las gracias a:

Meloetta11, Neko360XD junto a Username 666, SoFiLeXa, Ale Lucky Star, itzy, pinkierose230502, una de mis más fieles seguidoras y a todos los que, si bien no han dejado review, se dieron la molestia de leerlo :3. A los que me preguntaron si podía hacer un fic más largo sobre Foxica [Foxy/Chica]... tengo pensado hacer uno, pero en cuanto termine este proyecto xD.

Ahora sí, cierro el paréntesis.

Bueno, aquí viene lo que todos han estado esperando...

¡Respondiendo reviews! *¡YAAAAAAYYYY!*

-Martín-: pido mil discilpas por no haberte respondido antes. Recién veo tu review anterior. Con respecto a tu pregunta, me encantan las relaciones complicadas. ¿qué sería una buena historia si no hay una pareja o historia de amor complicada? Por ser el primero al que respondo, tengo que agradecerte por tu opinión xD.

pinkierose230502: aaah pinkie, mi más fiel seguidora :3. ¿qué sería mi vida sin tus reviews? (? Jaja, eem me hiciste acordar a Sailor Moon; no sé si la habrás visto alguna vez, pero si nunca la viste te recomiendo que la veas. Es una hermosa historia :'). En la web cada 15 días pasan capítulos de la serie Crystal, que es una adaptación más fiel al manga [pido disculpas por el spam]. Gracias por tu opinión xD.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: mi segunda seguidora más fiel :3 y una de mis autoras favoritas. Realmente el capítulo de tu fic estuvo sensacional. Por favor no me dejes con la intriga sobre esa escenita de celos de Laili. Gracias por tu sensual opinión xD.

Shinoby Nehory: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado :).

Natalie Nightray: Yo no tengo problema en responder preguntas xD. Con respecto a tu nueva pregunta, claro que ellos se lo van a decir a Isabella y a Kevin. Es más, de a poco lo van a ir sabiendo xD. Jajajajaja sos graciosa, me caes bien :3. Claro que he visto los diseños de pole-bear y son fabulosos, y es extraño que me la recomiendes, ya que hace 15 días atrás mi hermana me mostró un video de Miku Miku Dance de Foxy bailando con su versión humanizada y cuando lo vi me dije: "oh Dios, es tan jodidamente sexy". Ahí caí perdidamente enamorada del diseño y me puse a ver la descripción del video y los comentarios, y ahí descubrí a esta sensacional dibujante. Tengo pensado usar como referencia sus diseños en un futuro, de hecho ya lo usé en un One-shot que nombré más arriba. Gracias por tu sexy opinión xD.

Maddie2121: Obvio que voy a responder. No te preocupes, tengo pensado hacer un capítulo en donde se centre en ellos :3. Gracias por tu opinión xD.

Bardeni: Me alegra que te guste :D. Gracias por tu opinión :3.

Marisa-saaaan: ¿Sos del Chaco? ¡Qué felicidad! Yo soy de Santa Fe (Rosario, para ser exacta). Tengo amigas que nacieron en el Chaco :3. Ei, me alegra encontrar a alguien de mi país. Gracias por tu opinión sensualota :v.

Neko360XD: Bienvenida :3 y gracias por tu opinión. No sientas pena porque todos han respondido ideas diferentes :). Saludos :D.

Jessy88g: Bienvenida entonces, y no te preocupes. A mi Justin me cae muy mal ahora :/. ¿Dos días? Fua, yo una vez me mandé un fic de Resident Evil que duraba como 30 capítulos en tres días xD. Aguante la lectura loco (?). De nada :).

También debo agradecer a: BORRE2222, PSINess1, lucario blanco, Guest (ya sé que es anónimo. Seas quien seas, gracias), MiyuShinohara, itzy, Pingipotter (gracias por el cumplido), Zorra del pueblo y Hashashin (decile a Jack que cuando quiera yo lo puedo meter en el fic) xD.

Y también quiero darles la bienvenida a los/as nuevos/as lectores/as (ellos ya saben quiénes son).

Bueno, ahora si me despido. Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, opiniones y por tomarse la molestia al menos de leer este fic. Me hacen inmensamente feliz ^^.

Because I'm happy ~ (?

¡Nos estaremos leyendo! :3.

Los quiero negros :'D.


	10. Capítulo 8

¡Hola negros! ¿Cómo les va? Ah re que era jugando con Natalia :v.

Mil perdones por el capítulo tan corto de la vez anterior, creí que iba a ser tan largo que había optado por omitir el resto de las partes para este capítulo (incluido reviews y todo). En fin.

Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, sólo que estuve un poco bajoneada ya que sin querer borré este capítulo (si, así como lo están leyendo) y me sentí tan mal que les juro que tuve ganas por un momento de mandar a la mierda el fic, la tablet, todo; pero después me acordé de ustedes, de su gran apoyo y pensé: "¿Por qué debo dejar que esto me deprima?". Después descubrí para suerte mía que tenía en el celu un par de copias de la mayoría de lo que escribí :'D y bueno, como verán aquí lo tienen :).

Por favor, no piensen que esto es una carga para mi; hacer esto me encanta, tanto que hasta yo me sorprendo cuando lo termino de leer. Es como si fuese otra persona la que escribe todo esto en vez de mí, sinceramente es algo mágico, no sé :3.

Ahora si, comencemos xD.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's es propiedad de Scott; a mi solo me pertenece la trama y los OC.

Cualquier similitud con la realidad... Nah, no creo que exista algo tan descabellado como esto.

Todo esto salió de mi retorcida cabeza, así que ni se les ocurra decir lo contrario o querer copiar todo esto que he escrito con el sudor de mi frente porque va a haber una masacre (?). Bien, creo que con eso entendieron xD.

.

Capítulo 8: "Kyle, el gemelo bueno de Stein y los celos de Foxy"

- Uhm y entonces ¿vendrías a ser como una médium o algo por el estilo? - masculló el castaño comiendo un cupcake de chocolate.

Isabella simplemente lo miró con cara de asco antes de responder: - ¿Es necesario que tengas que hablar con la boca llena?

- ¿Es necesario que tengas que responder con otra pregunta? - siguió masticando, haciendo ruidos extraños mientras lo hacía - Además, ¿que tiene? Tu sabes que yo siempre he tenido la costumbre de hablar con la boca llena, dah - sacó su lengua mostrando los restos del cupcake masticado.

- Eres un asqueroso - lo miró ella un tanto molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en otra dirección.

- Oh sí, es divertido hacerte enojar - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante a la vez que tomaba otro cupcake de la bandeja.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿No quieres que llame a Foxy y le diga que me estás molestando, verdad? - el chico movió desesperadamente la cabeza en desesperación; si bien al animatrónico ya no lo consideraba una máquina de matar o algo así, igualmente no quería tener ese tipo de problemas con ninguno de ellos - así me gusta - sonrió ella ampliamente.

En eso escucharon unas corridas provenientes del corredor de la izquierda y vieron a Foxy entrando velozmente dentro de la oficina pegando un grito que hizo que a ambos chicos saltaran del susto de sus asientos (n/a: ya saben, el grito que pega él cuando te mata en el juego).

- ¡Foxy! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Nos diste un susto de muerte! - lo regaño la jovencita llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

- Lo siento Bellabell, creí que estabas en problemas - encogiéndose de hombros y bajando sus orejas como perrito triste.

- Un momento, ¡ahí está! ¿Ya ves que tienes habilidades? - señalando con la mano al animatrónico.

- ¿Esto? Esto que acaba de pasar no es un don y ninguna habilidad. Foxy simplemente sabe cuando estoy en problemas - hizo el mismo gesto que su amigo para después volver a cruzarse de brazos.

- Pero eso no quita que tengas ese "don especial" que dijo el oso que parece lingote de oro con lo dorado y brillante que es - exclamó todo esto haciendo gesto con sus dedos.

- Vale. Quizás a lo mejor tengas razón... Además, tu primo siempre se me ha aparecido luego de su desaparición física - agachó la cabeza tristemente, mientras que el zorro la sostenía por los hombros dándole ánimo. Lo miró a los ojos y este le regaló una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora que hizo que ella le respondiera con otra.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te decía? ¿Te hablaba de mi? - el castaño comenzó a bombardearla con un montón de preguntas más.

- Sí. De muchas cosas. Y sí, pero no te preocupes que tus travesuras nunca me las ha contado - respondió entre risitas - Lo que sí últimamente ha vuelto para decirme que tengo un gran misterio o secreto que resolver, ¿y que crees? El pirata aquí presente tiene algo que ver - señalando al aludido detrás suyo.

Kevin levantó su vista hacia el más alto, mirándolo de repente con intriga y curiosidad

- ¿Él? - ambos humana y robot asintieron inmediatamente.

- ¡Qué loco! ¿Y por qué diría eso? - quedándose pensativo por un momento.

- No lo sé, marinero Kevin. Sólo sabemos que se le ha presentado a ella en un sueño y que me ha ordenado protegerla ante cualquier cosa que llegara a tocarla - esta vez respondió el zorrito, que por cierto como ya sabía quién era él realmente, decidió seguir con la, digámosle, "farsa", ya que aún no sabía si era arriesgado o no decirles la verdad.

- Con razón reaccionaste como loco con el tarado de Mahler. ¿Sabes? A mi primo tampoco le caía bien ese sujeto. Vivía acosando a Isabella, y eso era algo que a Marty no le gustaba; la mayoría de las veces se terminaban agarrando a las trompadas. Stein le sacaba mucha ventaja, pero mi querido primo sabía dar buenos golpes - suspira - lo echo tanto de menos - sonrió de lado - Y es curioso que justo me haya acordado de eso en este momento. ¿Sabes Foxy? Desde que volví aquí, me he dado cuenta que tu me recuerdas a él.

- ¿Yo? - se señaló el zorro ojiámbar así mismo - E-es raro q-que pienses es-eso - se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

- Dime capitán, ¿qué ocultan tú y tus amigos? ¿Acaso saben algo de nuestros amigos que nosotros no? Respondeme - se acercó al zorro lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- No sé a qué te refieres... - Foxy retrocedía a la vez que el chico adelantaba un paso.

- Vamos, zorro. Sólo responde de una vez.

- Kevin, ya es suficiente - lo paró la ojimiel de repente poniéndose en el medio de ambos - obligándolo a que responda no lograras nada. Resolvamos esto pero más tarde, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo - concluyó la discusión un tanto fastidiado.

- A todo esto, ¿qué hora son? - preguntó la chica con algo de duda.

- Son apenas las 4:45 a.m.; tenemos para rato aquí.

- Qué bueno, porque quiero dormir un rato. Acompañame Foxy - dijo mientras se iba de The Office llevando al zorrito del garfio.

.

- Stein, ¿qué te ocurrió hermano? - dijo Kyle, su hermano gemelo que estaba dormido en su cama y que se despertó al oírlo entrar por la ventana.

- Nada que te incumbe, Kyle - respondió de mala gana mientras cojeaba ya que se había torcido el tobillo tratando de salir del contenedor de basura en donde los dos animatrónicos lo habían arrojado - ¿Sabes que? Vi a tu adorada Isabella esta noche, y creeme, está más hermosa que nunca - el menor por diez segundos se levantó de un salto.

- ¿La viste? ¿En donde?

- Está en la ciudad, trabajando como guardia nocturna en la pizzería Fazbear - respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa, tirándola en el cesto de ropa sucia que estaba en el baño - y parece ser que tiene algo "especial" con el animatrónico Foxy.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Qué fuiste a hacerle? ¡Sabes que no es como las demás chicas!

- ¿Y qué? Además, la hubieras visto... - sonrió lascivamente mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios - ... Gimiendo de placer debajo mío, suplicándome casi a gritos que la hiciera mía - rió malvadamente a la par que buscaba un toallón para envolverlo en su cintura.

- ¡No te creo una palabra! ¡Ella es la chica más pura e inocente que conozco! - gritó furioso apretando fuertemente los puños con rabia.

- ¡Meh! Como si me importara lo que me dices - escupió su hermano ya duchándose - Además, no entiendo como puedes defenderla tanto. Parece como si te gustara.

En ese instante, Kyle no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su gemelo. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás a lo mejor él sentía algo por Isabella; pero lo que sí sabía, es que jamás se lo diría a nadie. Rápidamente aflojó la fuerza que había ejercido en sus puños, dejando marcadas sus uñas en las palmas.

- ¿S-sabes qué? Me iré allá y le pediré disculpas - rápidamente se puso a buscar ropa para ponerse. No iba a salir en pijama a mitad de la noche ya que lo tomarían por loco.

Bueno... Quizás si lo estaba... Sino, no estaría a punto de marcharse de su casa por las oscuras calles para ir a esa pizzería y pedirle a esa linda chica que lo perdonara.

¿Perdonar? ¿A él? ¡Si el que debía ir a disculparse era su problemático hermano, joder! Pero bueno, después de todo Stein jamás se disculparía porque según él eso era rebajarse.

Terminó de atarse los cordones de sus Converse, tomó su abrigo y salió a la fría noche rumbo a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

.

- No se imagina lo mucho que le agradezco por haber venido por mí a estas horas, señora Miller. De no haber sido porque usted atendió a mi llamado, aún estaría en el aeropuerto esperando a que alguien viniese por mí - dijo amablemente la pelirroja ayudando a la mujer a colocar sus valijas en el baúl del coche - Por cierto, disculpe si la desperté. Sé que es muy temprana mi llegada; pero el vuelo anterior tuvo problemas en salir debido a la tormenta de nieve que hubo en Nueva York - continuó hablando mientras subían al coche.

- Tormenta de nieve, ¿eh? Hace mucho que no voy para Nueva York. No te hagas problema ya que siempre madrugo para esperar a Isabella y a mi sobrino que lleguen del trabajo - respondió con una amplia sonrisa a la vez que giraba la llave para arrancar el motor.

- Entonces me quedo más tranquila, señora Miller - murmuró mientras se quitaba los guantes para poder frotarse las manos y echarse calor en ellos con su aliento ya que los tenía entumecidos por el frío.

- Prenderé la calefacción así estarás más caliente, y por cierto, llámame Irene. Señora Miller me suena muy formal - le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla mientras ponía los cambios en la palanca.

- De acuerdo, señora... - movió bruscamente su cabeza para corregirse - ... digo Irene - sonrió.

- Así está mejor - Mary agachó su cabeza colocando su vista hacia el manicure de sus uñas recién hechas. Esa mujer le recordaba mucho a su madre por lo dulce y amable. Apenas hacía horas que se había despedido de ella y de su padre y ya los echaba de menos.

Quizás Mary Anne Collins admitía ser la chica más atolondrada, loca, arriesgada y charlatana; pero lo que nunca diría, es que era una total apegada a sus progenitores.

- Volviendo a lo que le estaba contando, tuve que esperar otro vuelo que al final no tomé porque me había confundido, y en lugar de ese sin querer tomé otro que me llevó hasta otra ciudad. No se imagina el ataque de pánico que estuve a punto de tener - suspira.

- Me imagino. A mi me pasó cuando tenía doce; sólo que en lugar de aviones eran trenes, y no sólo eso. En aquel entonces estaba en Inglaterra - una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. En eso, detiene el coche - Bien, llegamos - dijo mientras apagaba el motor. La ojigris miró a través del vidrio de la ventanilla la casa que estaba frente a sus ojos; no era muy pequeña, pero tampoco muy grande. Lo suficiente como para una familia de clase media.

- ¿Es su casa? - giró su rostro para ver a la rubia recargada en el volante y que asentía ante su pregunta - ¡Es bellísima!

- Gracias. Mi esposo y yo la habíamos conseguido con los ahorros que habíamos guardado durante meses; apenas nos habíamos casado y vivíamos en un pequeño y modesto departamento. No nos podíamos quejar, pero teníamos planeado tener un hijo y comprarla había sido la mejor opción que habíamos tomado... - sus ojos se cristalizaron - ... ahora esta casa quedó para mi sola.

La chica no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella.

- Uhm, perdóneme, no fue mi intención... - pero la adulta la interrumpió.

- Eso ya no importa. Ven, entremos tus valijas y si quieres te haré chocolate caliente. Luego de eso, iremos por los chicos a la pizzería - bajándose del coche fue hasta la parte de atrás para sacar las maletas; rápidamente, la pelirroja se bajó para ayudarla.

.

- ¿Quieres saber qué tan grande es mi amor por tí, marinera? - inquirió el zorro que tenía su garfio jugando con los cabellos de la castaña, que por cierto estaba recostada en su pecho.

- Dime - alzó su mirada miel para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbar que adoraba tanto.

Foxy carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta.

- Mi amor por ti, es más grande y más profundo que el mar entero - aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la castaña, quien segundos después sonrió como tonta.

- Foxy, eso es muy tierno - era increíble todas las sensaciones juntas que el pirata le hacía sentir. Él era todo para ella, y sabía que ella lo era para él también; y era una locura. Una total locura, ya que lo admiraba desde muy niña y ahora siendo toda una adolescente, se había enamorado sin querer de él... O quizás siempre lo estuvo.

Quizás.

Pero lo que sí era raro para ella, era que Foxy le recordaba mucho a Marty en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, era totalmente extraño pensar en eso.

¿Sería ese acaso el secreto que su amigo no le quería contar? No lo sabía, pero aún así estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo de una vez por todas.

- ¿Hola? La tripulación llamando a la marinera Isabella - agitó su mano enfrente de la mirada miel de su sirena sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Eh, ¿qué? - parpadeó tres veces, levantando su rostro para mirar al zorro con intriga.

- ¿En qué pensabas? - la chica sacudió su cabeza.

- Uhm, nada. No era nada - agachó su mirada hacia el suelo. Sentía mucha curiosidad en preguntarle - ¿Puedo err, contarte algo?

- ¡Claro! Cuéntame lo que quieras, sirena mía.

- Foxy... eh, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije del secreto?

- ¿Ya lo resolviste? - arqueó una ceja curioso.

- No, aún no... Todavía - haciendo una pequeña mueca; el zorrito pirata movió sus orejas levemente.

¿Debería decirle? pensó. Inmediatamente tuvo una idea - Bella...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quieres jugar a las adivinanzas?

- Eeeh, está bien.

¡Genial! Dijo que si. Vamos Foxy, piensa; tienes que hacer que ella descubra que eres Marty y listo. Será pan comido

Pero en el momento en que estaba llevando a cabo su plan, tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién será a estas horas?

- Mmm, ¿te gustaría ir a averiguarlo? - la castaña asintió como respuesta - De acuerdo. Sujetate fuertemente - la alzó al estilo nupcial y tomó impulso para salir de un salto de Pirate Cove; cayó al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras que Isabella se aferraba cada vez más del cuello de este. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por entre las mesas de Dinning Area hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, en donde ya se encontraba Kevin junto con Chica abriendola.

- Llegamos primero, capitán - presumió el castaño a la par que la polluela ya se encontraba recibiendo al recién llegado.

- Sea bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, estimado señor... - hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que tenía que decir su nombre.

- Ehm, Kyle ¿Mahler? - respondió nervioso causando una pequeña sorpresa a los presentes allí al escuchar dicho apellido.

- ¿Kyle? ¡Hermano! Qué cuentas, ¿eh? - Kevin lo abrazó contento.

- Uhm nada, jeje - rascó nervioso su nuca - me enteré de lo que pasó con mi hermano hace un rato y venía a disculparme.

- No entiendo por qué vienes por eso ya que tu no hiciste nada.

- ¿Kyle? - el aludido se sorprendió de ver a la ojimiel bajar de los brazos del animatrónico Foxy y acercarse a él para abrazarlo,

- Wow, Isa. ¡Estás preciosa! - comentó ruborizado mirándola de pies a cabeza, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el zorro quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Gracias. Veo que tu no cambiaste en nada - sonrió ampliamente.

- Uhm, quería disculparme contigo por lo que te hizo mi hermano - agachó su cabeza, un tanto avergonzado - espero que no te haya hecho daño.

- No te preocupes. No tienes porque disculparte por algo que no tienes nada que ver - le tocó el hombro dulcemente; Foxy sentía que le hervía el aceite. Era la primera vez que sentía celos; ahora entendía su amigo el conejo cuando se ponía celoso de la polluela cuando esta pasaba el tiempo con su primo -¡Oigan Freddy, Bonnie! ¡Vengan! ¡Ha venido un amigo a visitarnos!

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Freddy gritar como fangirl "¡UN AMIGO! ¡UN AMIGO VINO A VERNOS!", seguido de Bonnie que dijo "¡Hay que ir a saludarlo!"; segundos después se los vió a los dos venir corriendo de quién sabe dónde, dándose codazos y empujones para ver quien de los dos llegaba primero hasta la entrada.

- Oh no, ahí vamos otra vez - murmuró Chica poniendo los ojos en blanco; de repente su reacción había cambiado al igual que la de todos, cuando vieron al oso tropezar con una silla, caer sobre el conejo y este sobre una de las mesas partiendola por la mitad.

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Bugs Bunny!

- ¡¿Que yo hice?! ¡Tú eres el que se tropezó con la silla y provocó que me cayera sobre la mesa, Kung Fu Panda!

- ¿A QUIÉN LE DICES KUNG FU PANDA, ROGGER RABBIT?

- ¡A TÍ, WINNIE POOH!

- ¡¿WINNIE POOH?! ¡YA VERÁS! ¡HARÉ QUE TE TRAGUES ESAS PALABRAS! - a todo esto los demás los miraban con cara de Pocker Face.

- Ya vengo. Voy a ir a detenerlos antes de que destruyan todo el lugar y evitar que al pobre señor Fazbear le agarre un ataque al corazón - dijo la polluela suspirando con fastidio a la vez que caminaba hacia el duo que ya había comenzado apenas el primer round.

- ¿Es así todo el tiempo aquí? - preguntó el rubio.

- Creeme que aquí nunca te aburrirías - respondió la castaña.

.

Media hora después, y faltando apenas otra media hora más para que terminaran su cuarta noche, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa rota, la cual habían arreglado misteriosamente - nada que uno no pueda hacer con un pedazo de madera y clavos -.

- Creo que deberíamos decirle al capitán Fazbear, chicos - dijo el zorro ojiámbar apenas tocando la mesa con su garfio para luego ver como se tambaleaba de lo torcida que estaba.

- Mejor aún... dejemos que estos ¡Cabezas de alcornoque! - fulminando la pollita al oso ojiazul y al conejo morado - le digan lo que ocurrió.

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Todo menos eso! - suplicó el oso juntando ambas manos.

- Oye, Kyle. ¿Gustas un cupcake? - le ofreció la ojimiel amablemente.

- Gracias. ¿Los hiciste tú?

- No, los hace Chica.

Los celos volvían a Foxy otra vez.

En eso, la campana que daba las seis había sonado.

- Debemos irnos. Foxy, ¿me acompañas a buscar mis cosas? - le pidió al zorro pirata quien la alzó de manera nupcial para después correr por uno de los pasillos hacia The Office, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al rubio de "Ella es mía y te romperé la cabeza si te metes con ella" que lo dejó sorprendido y asustado a la vez.

Al rato volvieron, ella con mochila al hombro; escucharon golpes en la puerta.

- Ash, ¿quién será esta vez? - habló el oji café un tanto fastidiado dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. Cuando apenas abrió, se encontró cara a cara con una chica pelirroja muy bonita que venía en compañía de su tía Irene.

- Hola Kevin. ¿Podemos pasar?

El chico no respondía ya que se había quedado totalmente embelesado por la belleza de aquella chica. Pero por suerte detrás de él se había acercado Isabella, quien al instante reconoció a la chica de ojos grises.

- ¿Mary Anne?

- ¿Creíste que no iba a venir? - abrió sus brazos de par en par lista para recibir a su muy querida mejor amiga en un abrazo.

- ¡Amiga! Te extrañé mucho...

.

Y eso fue el capítulo de hoy. Si les gustó pongan click en me gusta de acá abajo; no olviden suscribirse a mi canal... Ah no esperen, eso es Germán :v.

Bueno, creo que más de uno va a quedar fascinado con esto porque creo que es la primera vez que he escrito tanta palabrería junta... A menos que me equivoque D:.

Por las dudas que no se hayan dado cuenta, les comento que solo falta un capítulo para que los Toys hagan su sensual aparición en el fic :3. Eso si, siempre y cuando no me pase de verga con mi inspiración a flor de piel e.e.

¿Vieron el teaser trailer de Fnaf 3? ¿Cuál fué su reacción? Yo la primera vez que lo ví quedé IMPAKTADA! Y más cuando apareció el conejo Frankie (vendría de Frankestein, o sea el monstruo ese que es construído con restos de cadáveres humanos. Por eso le puse así, porque supuestamente por lo que leí no recuerdo en donde, Frankie está hecho con los restos de los cuatro animatrónicos. Si no entendieron no importa) y me llevé un pequeño susto cuando apareció de repente en el final...

*Momento de silencio* *la escritora comienza a sollozar* *de repente salvaje mano aparece de la nada con un pañuelo para que se limpie los mocos*

Perdonen. Pero es que... ¡A FOXY LO USARON DE LÁMPARA! ¡NO ERA NECESARIA TANTA MALDAD, SCOTT! Ok no, mejor me calmo :v.

Y bueno, luego de ese momento dramático, aquí llegan los sensuales reviews ;).

Hashashin/Jack: jaja, pobre Hashashin, ¿tan malo es para vos salir en un fic? Gracias a ambos por el apoyo :v.

Bardeni: Creo que lo escribí tan apurada que no me dí cuenta de eso jajaja xD. Gracias por el apoyo :3.

blackoctubre: Gracias :D.

pinkierose230502: En realidad Mary salió casi al principio del fic. Ella al igual que Kyle, Stein y otras dos OC que pienso incluir van a ser muy importantes durante el resto del fic (ya verás porqué). Gracias por el apoyo :D.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: No hay problema. Espero que pronto la inspiración vuelva a tí mi querida colega :3.

Zero and Xero: Gracias por las papas y el peluche :'D. No te preocupes Xero, ya empezó la cuenta regresiva para que los Toys hagan su aparición en el fic. Sólo resta esperar xD. Gracias por el apoyo y bienvenidos sean si no les dí la bienvenida aún :v.

Marisa-saaan: jajajajaja, gracias. Ei, si de verdad tenes ganas de escribir un fic, hacelo; te doy mi apoyo :). Gracias por tu review y tu sensualote apoyo :v.

itzy: Gracias y saludos para vos también xD.

rocioam7: Oh, ¡bienvenida! Y gracias por la felicitación :3. Tu fic tambien es genial, y el capítulo que subiste hoy lo leí esta tarde y me encantó. Cuando pueda paso a dejarte un review como siempre xD.

Bien, eso fue todo por hoy. Mil gracias a todos por el apoyo incondicional; la verdad es que me alegran tanto la vida *lluvia de corazones* (?).

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Avenida Brasil (?, digo de Mi bella pirata :v.

¡Los loveo! :3 *inserte corazón puto*


	11. Capítulo 9

Buenas amores, ¿que cuentan? XD.

Dios, hace un calor de la puta madre al cuadrado (? Ah cómo era eso :v.

Bien, estoy tan emocionada por la cantidad de visitas que ya ha tenido el fic; ¡más de 4706! Sinceramente esto no podría haberlo continuado sino le hubieran dado la oportunidad. Gracias de todo corazón :3. (Creo que lo habré dicho antes, pero dah).

Ahora que lo pienso, estoy cerquita de llegar a los 100 reviews, y hablando de reviews...

FlakyVickyHTF: muchas gracias! :'D

rocioam7: Si, pero hay veces que vuelven a pelearse xD. Disfruta el capítulo :v.

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Sí, lo leí y te dejé un review jajajajaja. Lo vuelvo a decir: lo amé, lo adore, etc (?).

Disfruta el sensual capítulo :3.

Hashashin: *YAAAAAYY!* ¡Viva! ¡Porrón en todas partes! (así le decimos de donde vengo a la cerveza :v). Gracias por la buena onda y disfruten del capi ;).

Abishley Abi: ¿Kevin? ¿No será Kyle? :v. Gracias por tu review, admito que me has hecho reír. Disfruta del capítulo :3.

BORRE2222: Aquí está el capítulo. Disfruta y saludos xD.

PSINess1: ¿Mary? Nah, ella es más buena que el pan. Aunque hay veces que no se da cuenta sobre lo que dice. Durante el capítulo ya te vas a dar cuenta del por qué lo digo xD.

¿Tu favorito es Balloon Boy o leí mal? Es la primera vez que conozco un fan de él ya que todo el mundo lo detesta :|, aunque a mi me caen bien todos :v. Disfruta el capítulo xD.

blackoctubre: Es porque los dioses del Olímpo y Juan Domingo Perón están de mi lado(? (por las dudas Perón fue un presidente de mi país :v). Gracias por tu review y disfruta del capítulo xD.

Y esos fueron los sensuales reviews del capítulo anterior xD.

Ahora sí van a disfrutar por primera vez de un capítulo -como diría SoFiLeXa - muy zukhulemtoh (?).

¿Era así como lo dice?

SoFiLeXa, ¿podrias decirme si lo escribí bien? :p.

Disclaimer: Fnaf es propiedad de Scott; a mi solo me pertenece la trama y los OC.

Avisos: los mismos de siempre, blah, blah (?

.

Capítulo 9: "La alegría de la creación"

- ¡Amiga! Te extrañé mucho - mientras se abrazaban.

- Yo tambien, pendeja. ¿Ves? Te dije que vendría - se soltaron.

- Creí que me ibas a avisar que vendrías - dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero.

- Isabella, te llamé muchas veces y nunca atendiste tu teléfono. Además de los whats y mensajes que te escribí - hizo un pequeño mohín. La ojimiel sacó de su mochila su teléfono y miró la pantalla.

- ¡Veinte llamadas! Perdóname, Mary. No tenía el celular encima - se encogió de hombros apenada.

- No importa, ya fue. Lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí - sonrió y volvieron a abrazarse. Luego de volver a soltarse, la castaña de piel blanca dirigió la mirada a su madrina, que estaba recargada en la puerta de entrada sonriente.

- Hola madrina.

- Hola hermosa.

- Hola tía Irene - saludó Kevin.

- Hola Kevin.

- Oye, Isabella, ¿no piensas presentarme a tus amigos? - intervino su amiga.

- ¡Claro! ¿Dónde está mi educación? - se pegó la frente con la mano - Mary, ellos son Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy - señalando a cada uno respectivamente - Chicos, ella es Mary, mi mejor amiga.

- Hola - saludaron los cuatro amablemente. Ella les devolvió el saludo fijando su mirada al oso y al conejo.

- ¡Ay pero si son las cositas más lindas del mundo! - expresó acercándose a estos dos.

Ambos la miraron extrañados.

- Ehm, ¿qué le ocurre a tu amiga? - preguntó el oso ojiazul mirando a la ojimiel.

- Ah, olvidé mencionarlo. A ella le fascinan los osos y los conejos - respondió sin darle mucha importancia - Adora coleccionar utilería de eso.

- Son muy lindos. ¿Puedo abrazarlos? - haciendo un puchero. Freddy y Bonnie se miraron nerviosos. Luego giraron su mirada hacia la joven humana que esperaba con brazos abiertos que correspondieran al abrazo.

- Ah, qué rayos. Abracemos a la enana cabeza de fósforo - exclamó el oso a la vez que él y el conejo morado la abrazaban.

- Son tan suaves - murmuró la ojigris. Rápidamente se subió sobre la espalda (?) de Freddy, sin que este se diera cuenta.

- Pero, ¿qué rayos...? ¡Bajate humana! - chilló el oso marrón agitando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para tratar inútilmente de bajarla.

- No quiero - se cruzó ella de brazos - ¡Oh, que lindo sombrero! - dijo quitándoselo y poniendoselo a ella misma - ¿cómo me queda?

- Marinera, creo que no debería hacer eso - aconsejó Foxy un .

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada. A Freddy Fazbear mientras tanto sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros.

Un rugido resonó en todo el lugar.

- Dios, ¿qué le pasa? - inquirió Irene.

- Marinero Freddy puede soportar cualquier cosa, pero lo único que no puede soportar por nada en el mundo es...

- ... que le quiten su preciado sombrero - completó la polluela.

Todos miraron al oso que estaba a punto de tomar a la muchacha que se encontraba ya asustada sobre sus hombros. Isabella estaba pensando en un plan, pero Kevin ya se le había adelantado y estaba por cometer la locura más grande de su vida.

- ¡Oye Freddo! ¡Por aquí! - gritó llamando la atención del animatrónico. Este lo miró y emitiendo su típico sonido fue en busca del muchacho - ¡Eso es Fazbear! Sígueme.

- Kevin, ¡¿qué rayos tratas de hacer?! - le reprochó Chica, pero el muchacho hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Continuó corriendo lo que sus piernas le daban hacia el escenario de Show Stage.

- ¡Oye oso! ¡Ven aquí si te atreves! - le desafió. Fazbear corrió a una velocidad que podría compararse con la del zorro Foxy. Mary entre tanto se sostuvo lo más fuerte que pudo de las orejas de él.

- ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE!

- ¡MARY! ¡TIRAME EL SOMBRERO! - grito el oji café ya subido sobre el escenario. Inmediatamente la muchacha hizo lo que le dijo; éste lo tomó en el aire y lo alzó bien alto. El oso siguió acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¡Vayan a hacer algo ustedes tres! - exclamó Kyle desesperado.

- ¿Disculpa? Sabemos lo que hacemos, marinero. No es necesario que nos digas que hacer - espetó el zorro con molestia.

- ¡Foxy! ¿Qué es esa actitud, marinero? - lo regañó la ojimiel enojada. El zorro pirata simplemente no respondió y bajó sus orejas. Irene miró aquella situación. Su ahijada sí que sabía cómo manejar a su hijo.

Rápidamente a Chica se le ocurrió una idea.

- Bellabell, ¿puedes detenerlo?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo! - señalandose a si misma.

- Si. Eres la única que puede hacerlo - se quedó como congelada mirando a la polluela. ¿Qué pasaría si no funcionaba? Giró apenas su mirada miel hacia los demás, especialmente a su querido zorro quien le asintió con total seguridad. Volvió a mirar a su amiga emplumada y asintiendo fue caminando por entre las mesas hasta llegar cerca del oso.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. No sabía si fuera a funcionar; pero al menos haría el intento.

- ¡Freddy Fazbear, te ordeno que te detengas en este instante! - ordenó con voz temblorosa pero firme.

Inesperadamente el mencionado robot se "apagó" momentáneamente, permitiendo que el castaño lograra ayudar a la chica a bajarse de su lomo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí - bajó apenas su rostro debido al pequeño rubor que había en sus mejillas. Kevin notó esto y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Mucho gusto. Ehm, mi nombre es Kevin Bernard y soy el mejor amigo de Isabella, además de su confidente.

E-el gusto es mío. Yo me llamo Mary Anne Collins y soy la mejor amiga, y confidenta de Isa.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. El resto miraba aquella escena como espectadores en primera fila; Chica estaba un poco angustiada. Se le notaba en su rostro, mientras que Bonnie sonreía ampliamente. Después de todo, él ya no tendría que competir por el amor de su princesa polluela.

En eso llegó Frederick, quién no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asombro al ver lo que sucedía.

- Buen día, chicos. ¿Qué pasó aquí mientras no estaba?

- Uhm, es muy largo de contar, capitán Fazbear - trató de explicar el zorrito oji ámbar.

- Freddy se volvió loco y trató de atacar a esa chica - continuó el conejito de ojos rojizos.

- Ya veo - se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de continuar - Señorita Smith, señor Bernard, están despedidos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - chillaron todos al unísono.

- Jajajajajaja es broma - rió el pelinegro.

- Aaah - dijeron todos.

- Bueno, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que estaba terminando de hacer el papeleo correspondiente con respecto a los nuevos animatrónicos y la ampliación del local.

- ¿Aún quiere reemplazarnos? - preguntó la polluela muy triste.

- Chica, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

- Lo escuchó el otro día hablando por teléfono. ¡Dijo que nos usaría como repuesto para los nuevos! - le señaló el conejo - Perdóneme señor Fazbear, ¡pero yo no pienso convertirme en chatarra, ni mucho menos mis amigos! - tanto el zorro como la polluela, quien estaba llorando, asintieron ante las palabras de su amigo morado. El pelinegro recordó rápidamente el llamado de aquel día.

- ¡Ah, ese llamado! Qué tonto soy - golpeó su cabeza levemente - Muchachos, ese tema ya lo resolví. Usaremos de repuesto las piezas que guardamos en el Backstage, tanto para ustedes como para los nuevos - sonriendoles a los tres.

- Y eso quiere decir...

- Que seguirán estando en mi tripulación, Foxy - dirigiéndose a él - Es más, a ustedes voy a repararlos y a actualizarles su sistema con la tecnología más avanzada del siglo XXI.

- Frederick, ¡eso es maravilloso! - intervino la rubia - Disculpame por haberte juzgado el otro día.

- No hay problema. Después de todo esta idea fue gracias a tí - se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos - De no haber sido por ti, estos maravillosos robots hubieran terminado siendo un desecho. Gracias por haberme hecho entrar en razón.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la señora Miller, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

- Y como muestra de mi agradecimiento, te quiero invitar a que me acompañes a almorzar. Claro que primero tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas; por favor, ¿aceptas?

Ella se quedó sorprendida por aquella invitación. Dirigió su mirada al zorro pirata; este le asintió sonriente. Luego ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a mirar al dueño de la pizzería.

- De acuerdo - respondió segura.

- Bueno, pues entonces vamos.

Estaban saliendo cuando él recordó que tenía que hacer algo, así que regresó acercándose a Kevin e Isabella.

- Chicos, casi me olvido de ustedes. Recuerden que mañana es el quinto día...

- Si, lo sabemos señor - habló la castaña.

- ¿Qué no eran siete noches? - preguntó el oji café.

- Si, pero quiero aprovechar el fin de semana para empezar con la remodelación.

- Ah, o sea que ya no tendremos que venir - dijo la ojimiel agachando la cabeza triste. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- Al contrario. Quiero que vengan la semana entrante - sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo y lo que parecía ser una chequera - Tomen, les adelantaré la paga. Van incluidas la noche siguiente y las otras dos noches que les quedan.

- ¡¿Seiscientos dolares?! - exclamó el castaño casi yéndose de espalda por la cifra.

- ¿Qué la paga no era de ciento veinte?

- Si, pero como han cumplido con los días laborales, además de haber cuidado a mis preciosos animatrónicos, decidí quintuplicarles la paga. Claro que si les parece poco les puedo dar más - dijo ya a punto de escribir otro cheque.

- ¡NO! Con esto es suficiente. Gracias señor Fazbear - expresó la castaña.

- Cielos, Fred, tu si que eres otra onda - comentó Bernard.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Yo puedo acompañarlos la semana que viene?

- Vendrás con nosotros mañana, Mary - contestó su amiga.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó el adulto.

- Es mi amiga. Se quedara un par de días en Hurricane.

- Me llamo Mary Anne Collins, señor. Mucho gusto - se acercó a extenderle la mano amablemente.

- El placer es todo mio, señorita Collins - sacó otro cheque - Tome. Por lo que veo usted también trabajará aquí así que aquí tiene.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. Mis empleados no tardarán en llegar, así que pueden irse tranquilos. ¡Nos vemos después!

- ¡Que tenga buen día señor Fazbear!

- Madrina, ¿hoy no trabajas?

- No, hoy tengo el día libre. Los veré luego - besó la frente de los tres para luego irse con el señor Fazbear. Al rato el tipo vuelve a entrar a toda prisa.

- Me olvidaba. ¿Pueden encender a Freddy antes de irse?

- No se preocupe, señor. Nos haremos cargo de él.

- Bien, entonces, buena suerte chicos - dijo esto último y cerró la puerta.

.

Media hora después de haber llegado a la casa Miller, los cuatro chicos se despidieron entre ellos.

- Fue una velada muy divertida. No sabía que Freddy y sus amigos tuvieran vida propia - comentó Kyle.

- Es muy divertido estar allí de noche. Son muy graciosos, incluso cuando él y Bonnie se pelean - exclamó la ojimiel.

Todos rieron.

- Bien, debo irme.

- Oye, Kyle. ¿No quieres quedarte? - le propuso Kevin.

- No, gracias. Además estoy muerto de sueño. Si quieren podemos vernos más tarde en la pizzería o en donde ustedes quieran.

- Está bien. Será una cita grupal. Nos vemos después, amigo - ambos jóvenes se estrecharon en un abrazo. Luego de esto, el oji café se metió adentro con Mary siguiéndole detrás, quien se despidió del rubio agitando la mano.

Los únicos que quedaron allí en la entrada fueron este e Isabella.

- Isa, y-yo...

- Me alegra volver a verte - le sonrió.

- A mi también me alegra que nos hayamos vuelto a ver.

- Bueno, debo ir a adentro - señalando la puerta detrás de si.

- Claro - estaba totalmente sonrojado.

- Hasta luego - le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar.

Kyle se quedó allí como congelado con la mano tocando su mejilla. Aquella hermosa chica lo había besado.

Se marchó a su casa, preguntándose si tal vez algún día podría llegar a sentir ese mismo beso pero en sus labios.

- Uuuhh ~ ¿qué fue ese beso? - se burló el chico una vez que su amiga entró.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no puedo saludar a nadie en la mejilla?

- Le gustas Isabella. Se nota lo nervioso que se pone cuando está cerca tuyo.

- ¿Kyle? ¿Gustar de mí? No lo creo, él me quiere como una amiga.

- Si, una amiga especial.

- Qué tarado - bufó ella - Oye, ¿dónde está Mary? - mirando a todos lados.

- Subió a darse un baño. Dijo que no tardaba.

- Bueno, iré a preparar algo de comer. ¿Gustas cereal o emparedados?

- Mejor unos hotcakes - respondió ya tirado en el sillón.

- De acuerdo. Salen unos hotcakes con jalea ~ - murmuró yendo a la cocina.

.

- Vaya, hasta que al fin llegas - exclamó Stein que estaba sentado en el sillón comiendo tocino y viendo la tele.

- ¿No te cansas de estar todo el día sin hacer nada productivo? - se quejó su gemelo menor.

- Pff, por favor. Como si me importara tener que hacer algo productible o como le digas - masculló con la boca llena.

- ¡SOY EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE QUE TRABAJAR PARA PAGAR EL ALQUILER! ¿O se te olvidó? - exclamó molesto sacudiendo sus manos en el aire.

Pero su hermano lo ignoró por completo.

Decidió entonces dejar las cosas como estaban e irse a su cuarto a dormir un poco ya que entraba a trabajar al mediodía, pero la voz del gemelo mayor le habló.

- ¿A qué hora sales de tu trabajo?

- A las once de la noche. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - respondió sin siquiera voltearse.

- Llamé a las chicas. Te iremos a buscar a esa hora para ir a la pizzería - sonrió maliciosamente - Les haremos una visita a tu noviecita y a su tonto amigo.

- ¿Te volviste loco? - se volteó - ¡No permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño ni mucho menos iré contigo!

- Oh, claro que irás. O no querrás que te denuncie con las autoridades por querer abusar de una chica.

- ¿Serías capaz de culparme por algo que jamás cometí?

- Soy capaz de muchas cosas, hermanito. Así que no me desafíes; vendrás esta noche con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas - poniéndose de pie justo enfrente de su gemelo.

Ambos se fulminaron con las miradas. Era increíble para Kyle toda la maldad que tenía su hermano en el interior. Sin embargo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados; idearía un plan para evitar que Stein y las otras dos locas que lo vivían acosando cometiesen su fechoría esa noche.

.

Horas más tarde...

- ¿Seguro que aquí es? - preguntó Isabella mientras entraban a un restaurante.

- Si. Kyle me dijo que trabaja aquí y que más o menos su descanso empieza ahora - respondió su amigo mirando a su alrededor.

Todas las personas que se encontraban allí miraban al trio de manera desagradable (N/a: conchetos, conchetos everywhere (?))

- Ay miren a toda esta gente. Se nota que nacieron con una cuchara de plata en la boca - suspira la pelirroja - Qué suerte tienen de venir a cenar a un lugar tan elegante como este.

- ¡Allí está! - señaló el oji café - Vengan chicas.

El trío paso por entre las mesas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el rubio de ojos verdes.

- Hola otra vez, chicos - saludó sonriente a cada uno con un beso.

- ¿Llegamos a tiempo? - inquirió Kevin.

- Recién empieza mi hora de descanso. ¿Qué quieren hacer?

- ¿Qué tal si comemos? Me ruge el estómago - dijo la ojigris llevándose la mano a su panza.

- De acuerdo. Pidamos algo entonces - exclamó el ojiverde para luego ir los cuatro a sentarse en una mesa que estaba apartada de todo.

.

- Y eso fue lo que me dijo - dijo Kyle terminando de comerse la última porción de helado.

- Vaya, ¡qué hijo de puta! - bramó Kevin golpeando la mesa y atrayendo las miradas desagradables de el resto de los comensales.

- ¡Kevin! Nos van a echar de aquí por tu culpa - lo regañó la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

- Entonces esta noche debemos tener cuidado - agregó Mary.

- Yo trataré en lo posible de detenerlos - mira el reloj que estaba en la pared - Mi hora de descanso terminó. Debo volver a mi trabajo - los cuatro se pusieron de pie.

- Fue muy agradable volver a charlar contigo, amigo mío - exclamó el castaño.

- Lo mismo digo - ambos se dieron un abrazo.

- Fue un honor volver a verte - dijo Collins. El rubio sonrió.

La última en despedirse fue Isabella.

- Isa, ¿puedo hablar contigo aparte? Son dos segundos.

- Está bien.

El chico la llevó cerca de los baños.

- Sé que no es adecuado darte esto, pero como hace mucho que no te veo... - mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una pequeña bolsita de tela color rosada -E-espero que te guste.

La chica tomó la bolsita entre sus manos. La miró cuidadosamente para después desatar el moño plateado que la mantenía cerrada; una vez que la abrió, metió sus dedos cuidadosamente para sacar de adentro una cadenita con un dije en forma de gato.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando eramos niños y siempre me decías que los gatos eran tus animales preferidos?

- De hecho lo siguen siendo - sonrió ella un tanto ruborizada.

- Bueno, no sabía que regalarte, así que fui a una joyería y te compré esto.

- Es muy bonito. ¿Me lo puedes colocar?

- Claro - respondió amable mientras la castaña se volteaba y ponía su cabello hacia un costado para que él le colocara el pequeño collar.

- ¿Cómo me queda? - él se la quedó viendo atontado.

- Muy lindo - admitió.

La castaña lo abrazo por el cuello mientras que el rubio lo hacía por la cintura. Estaba rojo a más no poder; el tenerla así le causaba una sensación totalmente agradable.

Ella mientras tanto recordó cuando el otro día Foxy le había regalado su anillo. Alzó su mano para ver la preciosa joya que se encontraba casualmente en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda; rápidamente sintió una angustia oprimir su pecho. Aquella horrible sensación que sintió de niña cuando Martín desapareció volvió a ella.

Supo en ese momento que algo malo volvería a suceder. El ojiverde se separó de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- N-no, estoy bien - mintió ella.

- Pues entonces... Nos vemos más tarde - le besó la frente antes de volver a su labor.

Smith no supo el por qué, pero sentía en su corazón que tenía que pedirle algo.

- Kyle...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase no dejarás que tu hermano te haga algo? - lo dijo más como una suplica que como un favor.

- Descuida. No creo que se atreva a hacerme daño. Después de todo, yo se que en el fondo él me quiere - contestó con sinceridad.

La ojimiel asintió ante la respuesta y se marchó de aquel lugar con sus amigos.

.

Más tarde, casi llegando a medianoche...

- ¡Señor Fazbear! ¡Hemos llegado!

- ¿Buscan al jefe? - se escuchó la voz de Freddy desde el escenario.

- ¡Freddy, por fin despertaste! - exclamó enérgica Collins corriendo hacia Show Stage y deteniéndose justo enfrente de este - ¿Te encuentras bien? - mirándolo detenidamente.

- Se. Y hazme un favor: no quiero que vuelvas a hacer la estupidez que hiciste esta mañana, ¿está bien?

- Está bien. ¿En dónde está el conejo? - preguntó ella buscándolo por todas partes.

- Mary, cálmate. De seguro debe estar haciendo yaoi con Foxy - en eso, Kevin recibe un golpe en la nuca por parte de su amiga - ¡Ay!

- Eso es por la idiotez que acabas de decir - lo reprendió a la vez que llevaba su mochila hacia The Office.

- Bueno, ¿quieren saber sobre el jefe o no? - interrogó el oso mientras que el castaño y la pelirroja asentían en respuesta - Bien. Se fue temprano. Dijo que tenía que salir y que les dejaba esos papelitos que están sobre la mesa - señaló la mesa que estaba cerca de ellos. El castaño fue hacia ella y tomó los tres cheques que Frederick les había dejado.

- ¡¿Más cheques?!

- También dijo que vendrá tarde y que reciban a los robots por él, que no tardará el camión en llegar en cualquier momento - agregó la polluela.

- Entonces hay que esperar - se escuchó a lo lejos a la ojimiel viniendo de The Office con el zorro de la mano.

.

- ¿Por qué mierda tardaron tanto?

- Lo lamentamos, Stein mi amor, pero es que el autobús no llegaba - dijo Cinthia, una rubia de 17 años con mechones rosados, ojos azules y muy linda físicamente.

- Querrás decir que nos equivocamos de autobús por tu culpa, estúpida - murmuró Megan, también de 17, cabello negro con mechones blancos y rosados; ojos color ámbar y muy blanca de piel.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡Bueno ya! ¡Paren las dos! Vinimos aquí a darles una lección a Bernard y a Smith, no a que se anden peleando en la calle a mitad de la noche.

- Lo sentimos.

- ¿ Y a ti que te pasa? - mirando a su hermano.

- No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a venir hasta aquí - cruzándose de brazos; Stein se le acercó peligrosamente.

- Mira hermanito, si yo quiero puedo obligarte a hacer lo que se me placa. Así que no me desafíes.

- Vaya, vaya, que tristeza me da ver a dos gemelos pelear entre ellos - dijo una voz en la oscuridad de la noche.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal de donde estés si te atreves! - ordeño el gemelo mayor.

- Creo que no sería muy buena idea que lo haga, pero si es lo que quieres, de acuerdo - los cuatro vieron a un hombre emerger de las sombras con una sonrisa bastante sádica y retorcida. Estaba vestido completamente de morado y sus ojos estaban totalmente desorbitados.

- Muy bien viejo, como sea que te llames, ¿qué mierda buscas aquí? Si piensas entrar a esta pizzería de cuarta a robar, estás muy equivocado. ¡Nosotros llegamos primero!

El hombre morado simplemente sonrió.

- No vengo a robar nada, mi querido Stein.

- ¡¿Có-cómo supo tu nombre?! - inquirió la rubia asustada.

- Es sencillo. Los conozco muy bien a cada uno de ustedes.

- ¿Es acaso alguien de la policía? - el tipo negó burlona mente con la cabeza - ¿Y que quiere entonces?

Un aura oscura rodeó a aquel misterioso sujeto.

- A ustedes - murmuró con una voz tétrica y maquiavélica.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron los cuatro.

- ¡Dulces sombras vengan a mi y consíganme sus almas!

De la oscuridad emergieron dos sombras que parecían las de un oso y un conejo animatrónicos. Eran totalmente negros (N/a: y cuando digo totalmente negros es porque son bien jodidamente negros), sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y lo único que se les podía notar además de eso era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja igual de retorcida que la de aquel tipo.

- Dios mío... - murmuró Kyle con horror.

- ¿Les gusta? - rió malvadamente - Pues yo los llamo Shadow Bonnie y Shadow Freddy.

- ¡Corre Kyle! - gritó Stein tomándolo repentinamente del brazo. Las chicas hicieron lo mismo; pero cuando estaban a punto de huir, ambas sombras se los llevaron.

.

- Sólo firme aquí, aquí, su inicial aquí y bajaremos los paquetes del camión.

- Está bien - exclamó la ojimiel firmando la plantilla.

- ¡Listo Jack! ¡Vayan bajándolos! - ordenó el tipo mientras que unos hombres entraban con cinco cajas de madera adentro de la pizzería hacia el Backstage como la adolescente les había indicado; fué entonces ahí cuando volvió a sentir aquella horrible sensación de esa misma tarde.

- Marinera Bella, ¿qué te ocurre? - se acercó el zorro pirata una vez que los sujetos se marcharon.

De la nada, sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar.

- Foxy, por favor ¿me puedes abrazar? ¡Por favor! - murmuró casi rompiendo en llanto.

- Está bien - la abrazó fuertemente con cuidado de no lastimarla mientras sentía como ella sollozaba en su pecho.

- Bellabell, ¿qué ocurre? - se acercó Bonnie angustiado. Segundos después el resto estaba con ellos.

- ¡Es Martín! - confesó entre hipos y suspiros.

- Pero, estabas muy bien y hasta habías superado tu trauma. ¿Por qué vuelves con esto ahora? - le interrogó su amigo.

- Porque siento que algo muy malo le sucedió a Kyle.

- ¿Cómo? Nah, no creo. Además él estaba muy bien cuando nos fuimos.

- Un momento, ¿a dónde fueron, grumete?

- A pasar el rato con nuestro amigo. Estuvimos charlando de todo un poco...

- Y a Isa le regaló un lindo collar que trae puesto ahora - continuó la pelirroja haciendo ojitos de enamorada.

El zorro rojizo al escuchar eso, miró el cuello de su amada castaña y allí estaba. Una cadenita con un dije en forma de gato.

Lo tomó con su garfio y lo examinó detenidamente.

- Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste sobre esto? - le susurró para que escuchara solamente ella.

- Foxy... yo...

El zorro la soltó delicadamente para luego irse con las orejas caídas hasta su cueva. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante aquella reacción por parte del animatrónico pirata, mientras que la chica caía llorando de rodillas al suelo.

.

Varios días después de aquel suceso, Smith se encontraba llegando sola a su nueva semana de trabajo. Había estado el resto del fin de semana deprimida debido a que el zorro no había querido dirigirle la palabra el resto de la quinta noche; hasta Chica había ido a hablar con él para tratar de convencerlo pero era inútil. El robot estaba totalmente molesto por lo del collar.

Abrió las puertas del local con las llaves que le había alcanzado el señor Fazbear hasta lo de su madrina, ya que ellos tenían planeado volver a salir. Estaba muy contenta porque al fin su adorada madrina se había vuelto a enamorar.

Entró y se encontró con el lugar totalmente renovado, había un salón mucho más grande y más colorido que el antiguo; en una de las esquinas se encontraban varios juegos arcade de los que jugaba ella de niña junto a sus amigos; en otro extremo una calesita y cerca de la misma un animatrónico que parecía un niño de verdad, con globos en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un cartel que decía "Balloons".

- Vaya, si que Frederick se pasó con la remodelación.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al escenario, en donde se encontraban otros tres nuevos animatrónicos.

- Supongo que deben ser las versiones nuevas de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica - se paró justo enfrente del conejo azul cielo - Se ven bastante adorables.

Decidió continuar con el recorrido ya que faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche.

Se encontró con más salones, todos llenos de mesas, sillas y conitos de cumpleaños; pasó por un lugar llamado "Kid's Cove" en donde vio otro animatrónico en un rincón parecido a Foxy sólo que en color blanco.

- Qué extraño. No veo a ninguno de los chicos por aquí.

Dobló por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación con un escritorio y una silla giratoria. Le llamó la atención de que hubieran conductos de ventilación en lugar de puertas; supuso entonces que las habían quitado debido a que ya no había peligro en el lugar, ya que Freddy y sus amigos eran totalmente amigables

En eso sintió las campanadas que daban las doce de la noche, el comienzo de su nueva jornada.

- Bien, supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí por ahora - se sentó en la silla sacando su celular y sus auriculares de la mochila para escuchar un rato de música, sin darse cuenta del peligro que estaba a punto de correr.

Un rato después, se encontraba sentada de espaldas hacia el pasillo, mirando detenidamente su anillo.

- Foxy... suspiró tristemente.

Estaba totalmente sumergida en su imaginación cuando cierto conejo azul cielo entraba por el conducto de la ventilación.

- Mira a quién tenemos aquí - exclamó él dándole un giro repentino a la silla, haciendo que la jovencita se sobresaltara - Una linda guardia nocturna - la miró detenidamente buscando en su base de datos información alguna sobre ella - ¿Isabella Smith? - la chica asintió con timidez - Vaya, eres muy linda. Pero, ¿sabes que sería más lindo? - ella negó con la cabeza nerviosa ante el acercamiento repentino del conejo - Tú en un lindo traje de conejito...

.

Y aquí el capítulo, bitches! (?

Si por las dudas se preguntan por qué carajo el capítulo se llama así... sinceramente no sabía que título poner y bueno, le quedó ese :v.

Mil gracias como siempre a todos los que siguen, leen y comentan cada capítulo de esta historia :'D.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo!

Te quiero negro/a :3.


End file.
